The Black Slayer
by Lil' Pyro
Summary: Finished. Totally and completely, finished. Twenty-three chapters of plotless mayhem. Well, let me know what you think. I might add a summary at the beginning if I don't feel too lazy. -Lil Pyro
1. A New Fate

The Black Slayer  
  
  
  
----------------Chapter One---------------  
  
  
  


A New Fate  
The Black Slayer  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
---------------------------------------  
I was ready to go. I had all the stuff I needed to survive a week at band camp. I had packed the night before and had literally thrown stuff in a suitcase at the last minute. The one thing I was worried about was how well I was going to get along with the other people in my dorm. Even that didn't worry me too much. I've been told that I'm an easy person to talk to, as well as listen to. I'm also told that I'm fairly pretty. People seem to think that helps in friendships.   
  
I had already said goodbye to my family and I was just looking around the place, when my necklace, which was a silver talon clutching a blood red stone and had done nothing weird before, started glowing. This was weird enough. Worse yet was the red light that shot down from the sky and surrounded me. Before I could call for help or anything, I was being lifted up, away from everything. Then the light faded and I was standing in the middle of the forest. Okay... I thought. What just happened to me?' I said to no one. I got the sudden urge to run, but when I tried I found I was weighed down with my bags. Oh well, I thought, at least I'll have something to do. So I pulled out my walkman and turned it on to Butterfly High'. I knew all the words, so I sang as I walked, and sometimes ran, to nowhere.   
  
After I had been moving' for about ten minutes, a boy stepped out in front of me so I stopped to see who it was. He was wearing red and black leather and armor, and he looked like he was about 18 years old, one older than me. He had silver hair and the weirdest colored eyes I had ever seen. He was hot. He had this weird looking grin on his face that messed up his features. He said something, but of course, I couldn't hear him over Last Resort'. I looked at him a little while longer and kept walking.  
  
He looked at me as if he expected me to do something, but I just kept walking. His expression quickly turned to anger, so I stopped and took off my headphones.   
What?' I asked  
I said, who are you?' was his reply.  
And just why should i tell you?' I didn't know this guy. *Why should I tell him anything?*  
Because I can slit your throat four times before you hit the ground'  
Oh, wow. Is that supposed to scare me? How many times do you think you can slit my throat before I tell you anything?'  
Just so you know, I'm not phased by much.  
Fine then' he said as he pulled out his sword. I had to admit, the way he looked like he couldn't care less what happened to me would have scared a lot of other people.   
Fine then' I said, mocking his tone. 'I'll tell ya who I am...' he smiled triumphantly. 'But you first'  
Dilandau Albatou, leader of the Dragon Slayers, elite soldiers of Zaibach.' Of course, none of this made sense to me.  
Thanks' I said, and put my headphones back on. I didn't want to walk anymore, so I just sat down against a tree. As I hoped he would, Dilandau looked annoyed put his sword back in its sheath, and walked up to me. When he got close enough, I kicked him um..... there, and while he was recovering, I grabbed his sword and put it up to his throat.  
What the hell do you want with me??' Even though he hadn't said anything, he had called me an annoying little girl with his look, and people who do that regret it very much.  
I just wanna know who you are!' he replied, in a slightly higher-than-normal voice.   
Fine! My name is Jessica, and as far as I know, I'm in a forest, your name's Dilandau, there's some place called Zaibach around here somewhere, and I don't know why I'm here! Satisfied?' I was now very mad, at him, myself this creepy place I was in.   
No' he said bluntly. I sighed, and put more pressure on the blade.  
Now, you have two choices, you can tell me where I am, and why I'm here, if you know, or, we'll see how many times _I_ can slit _your_ throat before you hit the ground' I smiled maliciously and put still more pressure on the blade.   
He looked surprised before he answered.  
You're on Gaea, and you were called here by Emperor Dornkirk's sorcerers, and I was sent to bring you back to the vione.'  
I went into a string of very colorful curses that I'm not at liberty to mention right now because I don't know who my readers are:).  
I'll just say they were colorful enough to make Dilandau look suprised.  
Well isn't this a fine load of crap?! Where can i find a place to stay where nobody'll kill me?' I still had the sword to the guy's neck.  
If you come with me, I can give you a place to stay' he replied.   
Lead the way!' I said cheerfully, with the sword still to him. I grabbed my bags, and as I did, I felt him grab my hand, and throw the sword away. He pulled my arm up behind my back and pulled hard.   
What made you think that you could beat me?' he hissed in my ear.  
The fact that I did' I replied. He pulled harder and I stuffed down the urge to scream or cry.   
You, little girl, are coming with me' he said.  
Does it look like I have much of a choice?' I laughed. Besides, I probably would have come anyway, so quit with the arm'  
He let me go and shoved me towards my bags, and I nearly fell over.   
Come on.' he ordered.   
Touchy, touchy' I muttered under my breath.  
No, I just don't like annoying little girls who won't shut up when I tell them to.'  
But you haven't told me to yet' Now I was getting annoying.  
Shut up!' he snarled. By then we had walked into a clearing that held a very large machine of some sort that looked like it could be piloted by a person. Dilandau took my bags from me and moved to the back of the machine. When he came back to the front he climbed to the top and held out a hand to help me up. Like I needed it. I climbed up on my own and rolled my eyes at him.   
Get in' he said. So I did. And my heart sank. The cockpit of the machine was very cramped, even for one person. But two? I let out a moan and tried to find the spot farthest from the driver's seat'. Dilandau climbed in not looking at all happy about the arrangements either, and sat down. In order for both of us to fit, I had to put my head on his shoulder, and our legs occasionally became entangled. We took off, and i had the time of my life! Whatever it was I was in would have made a very good roller coaster ride.   
  
About ten minutes later, we reached the vione, which was a floating fortress, and landed in the hanger with a thud. Dilandau opened the cockpit and jumped out, but before he could even offer his hand to help me down, I jumped and landed in front of a group of boys about Dilandau's age who were all dressed in armor like his, only it was blue where Dilandau's was red. I relaxed a little. These guys looked very clueless and nervous. That meant they could be used to my advantage. My guess was if I played my cards right, they would all be madly in love with me at the end of at least one day.   
  
Now that we were in full light, Dilandau, who was back from getting my bags, and the other boys could see me fully. I have to say that Dilandau nearly dropped my bags. So I put on my headphones and listened for a couple of seconds to Break' my favorite song on the cd. Then I started looking at the guys standing in front of me. I had already decided to be careful with Dilandau, but these other guys looked stupid enough to use. I walked up to the first one who was the best looking in the group. He had shoulder length hair, and seemed unable to get over me.   
Get over it, fly boy' I said. He looked confused so I kept on walking. The next guy was the next best looking of the group. He looked like he had a bit more sense than the others.   
Humph' I said. I continued this until I got to the last boy in line. He was looking straight at Dilandau, like he expected him to do something. Then I noticed his terrible excuse for a hair cut and fought to keep from bursting out laughing.   
Hello, all. I'm Jessica. So, was up?' They all looked even more confused if it was possible. Never mind'  
Dilandau snapped out of the trance first. Miguel, show Jessica her room.'  
The guy who I thought looked the best stepped up and got one of my bags, so I got the other and followed him out into a corridor.   
What are those huge, cool looking things that would scare the crap outta most people?' I was trying to break the silence. It was almost unearthly. Then again, I wasn't on Earth.  
Miguel smiled and said Those are called guymelefs. The one Dilandau-sama brought you back in is and Oreades. The rest of the Slayers all have Alseides'   
Oh' I said. What are the other guy's name's?'  
The one that was on my left was Dalet, after him it was Gatti, Guimel, Viole, and Chesta.' We turned down another hall, and he led me to a door on the right. Here's where you'll be staying for now. One of the Slayers will come and get you for dinner.'  
Thanks!' I called after him as he turned to go.   
  
I looked around the room and decided it wasn't all that bad, I mean, all I needed was a bed, a bathroom, and a mirror, and those were all there. I forgot to mention, but I also had my instrument with me for band, but I'm sure if I told you what it was you wouldn't have the faintest idea of what it looks like, so I'll just say it's an oboe. And if you don't know what that is look it up. I thought a little practice wouldn't hurt, so long as the idiots in this place didn't go wacko over it. So I took out my oboe and put it together, and decided to play my contest music after I warmed up. By the time I was playing my contest music, the closed door was jammed with slayers until Dilandau came along and wanted to know what all the racket' was. I didn't know if he was referring to me or the noise the slayers were making, so I kept playing. Eventually, he got to the door and got it open, because, i supposed, he had the keys. Well he saw it was me and heard what I was playing before he saw it, otherwise he would have asked what it was instead of listening. When I finished that piece, and before any one could do anything else, I went into a slower, chilling piece that made me shiver every time I played it, I loved it. When I was done, I decided that was enough and started to put my oboe away. When I go to the middle section of the thing, I was almost suprised to hear light applause coming from Miguel. Soon enough, the rest of the slayers joined in, and I was suprised to see Dilandau clapping right along with them. I started blushing, and smiled warmly at everyone. When they stopped and everyone had left, talking about my strange talent, and only Dilandau was left, he walked into my room and sat down in one of the two chairs.   
What is that thing?' he asked.  
It's called an oboe. Before I got here, I was about to go to a band camp, where a lot of student musicians get together for a week, and learn from a lot of different teachers. Unless, your planet is extremely weird, I'll guess that you people have heard of music, right? The other slayers seemed suprised enough at it.'  
Yes, we do have music here, only we don't get to hear much because we're so busy doing other things' was his reply.  
So, why exactly did you bring me here?'  
I don't know, but Folken can tell you, and you'll meet him tonight, after dinner' That reminded me that I hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday.   
When is dinner?'  
One of the slayers will come and get you when it's time. And please, put on something more appropriate for meeting the Emperor, he is highly respected.'  
Whatever' I said as he left. What exactly did he mean, more appropriate'? Blue jean flares and a red top aren't good enough for the emperor? Oh well, it'll be fun enough to see this guy grovel at some one else's feet.   
  
About an hour later, Dalet came to get me looking very smug. My guess was that he had won a coin toss or something. He took me to the dining hall where the rest of the slayers were standing and waiting for Dilandau to come in and sit down. When he did, nobody sat down until he had, so I thought, might as well play by the rules till it's safe to break them. Dilandau finished eating first, and sat there stroking his cheek, saying something under his breath that sounded like I'll get you for this Van...' I looked closer at his cheek and noticed or the first time the scar that was there. That didn't surprise me all too much, because if a guy goes around swinging a sword at anyone he meets, like me, he's bound to get hurt sometime or another. What did surprise me was that the scar looked like it was about three years old. And he was still upset over it? What a moron! He was still upset over a scar?! I was filling with anger, I was trying to control it, but it wasn't working. I started twitching. Miguel, who was sitting to my left, noticed.  
Is something wrong Jessica?' he asked.  
No' I answered in a very forced voice. I swear, if he says chiku on more time, I'm gonna lose it!  
chiku....' Dilandau muttered, stroking the scar again. That was it, I was mad at him for being an moron. And when I'm mad i have to let it run it's course. I can't stop it.  
Would you SHUT UP with the stupid scar already!!!!' I yelled, slamming my fists onto the table and knocking over the nearest glasses. Everyone stopped moving. Gatti had a forkful of food halfway to his mouth.   
What.......did you....just tell _me_?' Dilandau asked, sounding dangerous. So?  
I said, shut up with the stupid scar. It looks more than three years old, and if you're still upset over it well big deal! So what if this Van person ruined your beautiful face'! It's a stupid scar! And I swear, if i hear you say chiku one...more.... time' I emphasized each word with a pound on the table I will kick you cry-baby scrawny little ass myself! And you know I can. And, in case you haven't noticed, Mister High-and-Mighty, I have a scar on my beautiful face too! And just below my eye, too! At least you have some honor in your scar, you got it in battle, from what it sounds like. I was bit by some dog, that wouldn't know any better. Now, since I'm done, and everyone else is as dead as a doornail, will someone please come back to life long enough to get me to my room?' I was still a little pissed off, but not nearly as bad as two minutes before. Dilandau got up himself and if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under. I didn't care. So what if he looked mean. That's the point, he looked mean.  
  
When we got to my room, he followed me in and shut the door. I stood up tall for the first time since we had met, and I realized that I was only about an inch shorter than he was. He walked over to me and reached up to slap me, but his hand was stopped by another.  
  
okay, so whadya think? i know it's kinda long, but hey, i'm a writer! oh, and i don't own any esca ppl. plz R&R!!!  
-Lil Pyro  



	2. The First Fights

---------------------------------------------Chapter 2----------------------------------------------------------  
The Black Slayer  
The First Fights  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
---------------------------------------------------  
Dilandau had been about to slap me when someone else's hand grabbed his and stopped it.   
Now, now, Dilandau, we musn't scare our guest' *This guy was creepier than even Dilandau.* He was really tall, he had blue spiky hair, and the hand that he grabbed Dilandau's with was a metal one. He was wearing a long black cloak that reached all the way down to his feet. *If anyone could scare me, it'd be him.*  
Please change into something more appropriate. I will come back in ten minutes to take you to meet the emperor. Come on Dilandau, let's leave her alone' He took Dilandau's arm and pulled him out of the room, all the while Dilandau looking furious.   
  
I decided to change just my shirt, because it was sleeveless. So I put on a black one that reached down to my elbows. I thought that was good enough. I waited, reading, for the freaky guy to come and get me.   
  
Are you ready to go?' I hadn't realized he had come into the room. I almost jumped.   
Yes. Can we go now? I was getting very bored'  
Follow me.' he said.  
So we walked to a large room with a big screen in it that was dark except for a white line in the middle. Dilandau was waiting and looking annoyed as usual. *Great. I haven't done anything and he's already mad at me.*  
Folken went to a...... thing in the middle of the room and pressed a button or something. Almost imediately, the screen showed static and started popping and fizzing. I got into a corner of the room so I'd be as far away from everything as possible.  
  
On the screen some old guy popped up and I felt like I was gonna puke! I mean this guy was ugly! Anyway, I looked over at Dilandau and much to my surprise he was on his knees with his nose to the floor! I tried to stop but I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. Soon enough I was doubled over and clutching my sides. I heard someone clear their throat so I stopped. I still had tears in my eyes though.   
  
I am Emperor Dornkirk' said the screen.  
Obvious' I replied.  
Why is that?' asked Folken.  
Cuz. Who else would mister High-and-mighty over here bow down to?'  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dilandau looking very mad indeed. *Score!*  
Is your name Jessica?' the screen was looking impatient.  
Ya.'  
We have called you here to help us defeat Hitomi and the Dragon, her protector.'   
How can I help, I mean, I'm not very special' I said after a couple of seconds.   
We are not sure, but our machines tell us that you are indeed special in some way. We will find out how very shortly. Folken, arrange a fight between one of the Slayers and this girl. If she fights Dilandau, I'm afraid she probably won't survive. We shall see why our sorcerers summoned her.' The screen went blank.  
Hey! That's not fair! I don't know how to fight. If you want me to help you'd better not kill me first. I'm not much help dead.'  
Dilandau walked up and took my arm.   
Nobody cares about little girls around here' he practically snarled.   
*I hate it when he calls me that! I hate that everyone here thinks I'm a little girl! I hate that freak on the screen, Emperor Dumb Ass or something! If I could get my hands on a sword, I'd kill everyone I could until someone, which would probably be Dilandau, brought me down.*   
I pulled my arm out of his hand.   
Don't touch me!' I screamed. If you touch my again I swear, I will rip your head off with my bear hands!' They'd better be careful, I thought, I was pissed again.   
Dilandau looked startled that I had escaped his grasp. Then he looked mad very quickly.  
You actually think that you can beat me.....' he burst out laughing. At me. Big mistake.   
I do think I can kick your ass. I'd rather die than help you.'  
Don't talk to me that way, I might just get angry' he said dangerously as he pulled out his sword.  
I don't care! Bring it on!' I yelled.  
This is gonna be fun!' He muttered.  
  
He charged and I jumped out of the way easily. What was really weird is that the whole fighting thing felt so right, like I was meant to do it. When I was out of his way, I dropped down and kicked out with my legs and hit his knees, always the first to go. I must have misjudged my strength because I kicked so hard that he actually fell over! When he was down, he landed on his back, I was there in a flash! I put my knee on his neck and pushed down. He couldn't breathe.   
  
Never get me mad' I hissed. I wasn't even breathing hard.  
*gag* said Dilandau. So I eased up the pressure. Not before grabbing his sword. I switched so fast I hardly knew what I was doing. It was instinct or something.  
..............'said Dilandau.  
In case you were wondering, I just kicked your ass in about one second. I can see why your little sorcerers brought me to this freaking planet. Don't screw with me again, or you'll end up hurt.' I finally let him up and tossed back his sword. Of course he was still looking like the retard of the world, so he didn't catch it. I actually noticed Folken for once, and he was looking pretty happy about things. Their little Emperor would be ecstatic.  
Come with me' said Folken.  
So I followed him to what I hoped would be more guys to take my anger out on, but he just took me to my room.  
A Slayer will get you in the morning to take you to breakfast.' And he left.  
I was really tired, cuz the kind of anger I go through is very tiring. So I plopped onto the bed and fell instantly asleep.  
---------------------------------------  
  
I woke up at six thirty, by my clock, but why I don't know. I never wake up early. At seven some sort of alarm went off through the whole vione and at about seven fifteen, Dalet came and took me to breakfast.  
  
For some reason, I was sitting on Dilandau's right instead of three seats down. Guess word of the take-down had spread. It couldn't be called a fight because he hadn't done anything. I smiled to myself. At least I wouldn't have to take anymore shit from anyone.  
Breakfast was the typical army gruel, and I wasn't too happy, even though I never ate it that often. Predictably, Dilandau got the largest portion, while the rest of the Slayers got pretty small servings.   
  
After breakfast was training, so everyone, me included, flocked to a good sized room, and Guimel handed me a sword not looking too happy. I was getting angry again. Everyone picked someone to fight with and lucky me, I was the only one without a partner. The only other Slayer left was Miguel.   
  
Dilandau-sama, do I have to fight Jessica? I mean, I don't want her to get hurt' said Miguel. That made me even madder.  
Dilandau grinned evilly cuz he knew what was in store and answered, 'Yes, you do. I want to see how good she is with a sword.'   
  
Miguel reluctantly walked up and slowly pulled out his sword. While he did, I pulled out mine and tested the weight. It was too heavy for me, but that meant I would move slower and actually give him a chance. I didn't really get into a fighting position because I didn't know much about fighting. Miguel just stood there like he wanted me to do something.  
  
Well?' I said.  
Ladies first' he grinned.   
Your funeral.'   
  
I charged a bit slow and gave him time to block, to see how good he was. I didn't even notice that all the other fighting had stopped, so the Slayers could see how good I was. Miguel looked like he thought he was actually going to win. It was my turn to grin. This time I let him charge, and I blocked it easily. I attacked a little harder than before and he had a little trouble blocking. I decided to make him pay for underestimating me. So I attacked and cut his right shoulder. He attacked with more strength, and I ducked at the last second and shot to his back and put the blade to his neck.   
  
Don't want me to get hurt huh?' I said, taunting him. I let him go and stared defiantly at the others. Does anyone else here think they can beat me?' I challenged. Dalet stepped up.  
  
I charged and he blocked, with difficulty, then I attacked and he put up his sword to stop it, but the tip of the sword stopped half an inch away from his eye. The whole fight has lasted about half a second.   
  
To my surprise the next person to step up was Dilandau. I was a bit worried about him, because I had gotten a lucky shot last time, and that was without a sword. I had just started learning to use it. I didn't think I would get lucky.  
  
Let's see if you got any better or worse' he smiled. I grimaced and he smiled wider. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and took my fighting stance as he took his.   
  
He charged and I jumped out of the way and attacked from behind him, but he was fast enough to stop it. Now I had a feel for his speed and his strength, but I didn't think he was trying too hard. I attacked, he blocked, he attacked I blocked, and so on for about ten minutes. I was getting tired. He attacked and I blocked, not putting forward all my effort until I had to put a foot back, then I really pressed. Then I dropped so suddenly that he fell forward, so I rolled to my back, put a foot on his chest and flipped him over my head. I jumped up and charged just as he was getting up and he barely had time to block. Our swords locked and I kept pushing with the surge of strength I felt and got him to a wall. He looked suprised at how hard I hit him against it.  
  
You're stronger than I thought' he said.  
Well you're in for a big surprise' I grinned.   
  
He pushed me back and I tripped! I hadn't realized he had put his foot behind mine. He flung himself down as I got up and pushed me back onto the floor. Then he pulled out is dagger and put it up to my neck. Somehow my sword had clattered through the line of slayers.  
  
Crap' I muttered.  
Don't' ever underestimate me' He didn't seem too happy that I had lasted so long. He got up and finally noticed the long slash on his chest that I didn't even know I had given him. Along with one other small cut on his arm, it was pretty shallow, so that meant he had blocked but I had gotten through. He looked infuriated and stormed out of the training room. Then I felt something trickle down my arm. *Sweat? No way.* There was a rather deep cut down my arm, about six inches long and two deep. *No wonder he had won!* I thought. The blood had started dripping onto my sword by now. *Terrific. And it's on my sword arm. Great.* I made my way out of the room, hoping nobody would notice my arm, thinking someone probably would. Nobody did. So I walked out half relieved, half mad. Just my luck Dilandau was just outside the door.   
  
Oh, agh' I said. My arm was really starting to hurt, but I wasn't gonna let him know.  
What? Scared that I might not let you off so easy next time?' he mocked.  
I glared at him.  
No.' Was all I said. I had my hurt arm turned away from him so he couldn't see it. I was getting dizzy. By now the blood was dripping to the floor. He noticed.  
Your arm...' was all I heard before everything slid out of focus. I dropped my sword and grabbed my arm right before I lost my balance and dropped to one knee. I forced my eyes to focus and tried to stand. That didn't work for too long. My legs felt like jello and I dropped back to the floor. I closed my eyes to ease the pain of the light. I felt him pick me up much to my disgust. My head rolled around too much and I blacked out. I was just glad I hadn't lost my breakfast.  
  
well? whadya think? oi, *'s denote thoughts! I BEAT DIL!!!! flames accepted with smiles ^^ dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com   
-Lil Pyro  



	3. More Surprises

----------------------------------------------Chapter 3---------------------------------------------------------  
The Black Slayer  
More Surprises  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
------------------------------------------------  
I woke up about four hours later and I was laying on a hospital type bed in a very dull room with a lot of machines and instruments. My first thought was why I am i here?' Then I remembered the fight and my hand flew to my arm. It was heavily bandaged and there was a thin line of blood showing through where the worst of the cut was. That was freaky. Someone had cut the sleeve off my shirt and so I was still in my clothes but some of the top of the sleeve was bloody. Then this weird sort of dull throb came from my arm, just above the gash. As I stared, a tattoo appeared. a jet black dragon with red wings clutching a silver sword. Huh.  
  
Viole was sleeping in a chair near the door. I guessed that I had woken up early than expected. I sat up and my head started spinning. I got up and walked as quietly as I could to the door. I was in a hall I didn't recognize. I decided right was the best way to go and started walking. I came to a door that looked a lot like mine so I opened it. I it was not my room. It was Dilandau's.   
  
I groaned before I had to lean against the door frame. My legs weren't gonna hold me much longer. Dilandau was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room and was sharpening a little dagger he had. He was wearing a red tank top and tight black pants. *He's hot* I thought. He looked suprised when he saw me and got up and walked over before realizing I was in his room.   
  
What are you doing here?' he asked.  
I thought this was my room' I answered.   
Well it's not so get out.' He pushed me back from the door and I almost lost my balance before I hit the other side of the hall. It was all my legs could take so I slid down and sat on the floor.   
  
You women are so weak.' I felt a rush of adrenaline at his words from my anger. This blocked out my pain so I stood up before he could reach down and pick me up.  
  
I'm only a women because I'm too good to be a man' I almost whispered in my fiercest voice. I turned to walk away but before I had taken two steps he had grabbed my bad arm just below the cut and I had to hide a wince of pain.  
  
You take that back!' he snarled.  
No' I said simply. He squeezed harder and I had to bite back a scream. He dragged me very forcefully into the room. When I was in he shut the door with his free hand and then let me go. I didn't try to run knowing he would catch me. Eventually.   
  
What he did next almost suprised me. He pulled back the blanket at the foot of his bed to reveal a sword, longer but lighter than his, and a set of armor that looked suspiciously like the Slayer's armor. It had black shoulder guards instead of red like Dilandau's or blue like the Slayer's. Why I have no idea. Dilandau stood there looking at me for some reason.  
  
What?' I asked.  
Welcome to the Slayers' was all he said.   
Why? I mean, I know I beat some of the Slayers, but why is that a reason to join?' I didn't know if it was smart to do this or not.  
Because, you almost beat me in a fight and you beat every other slayer, so that means you're on the same level as me. But I wouldn't let them give you a red uniform like mine. Training is everyday in the morning and again in the afternoon. Rest time for an hour between lunch and afternoon training. Wake up at seven, be in the hall for breakfast by seven thirty. One of the Slayers will show you around. That's all, so take your sword and uniform and get out.'  
  
I was shocked. Same level as him? Whoa.' That was a surprise. I knew I was good, but that good? Then I came back to my senses. Which were shaky at the moment.  
  
You expect me to fight in this condition? You must be crazy. Wait, I forgot. You are crazy. And by the way, you have to treat me like an equal now, playboy, so no more kicking around.' That had done it. He was mad. He slapped me so hard that I had to take a step back.   
  
I already told never to touch me again!' I screamed. Now I was mad. And if you can recall, that's not good. I lunged for my sword and flung the sheath off as I charged Dilandau. He had his sword out in a flash! He blocked my charge, and remembering my wound, let go of the sword with one hand and hit the wound with it. That's all it took to drain my strength. I had to use it all to hold back my scream of rage and pain. He seemed disappointed that I hadn't shown any sign of pain aside from a wince. I kept my sword up despite my pain, but Dilandau pushed me up against a wall. Now he smiled evilly.  
  
I like to see you in pain. It makes me feel so....superior.' He drawled as he put his face about an inch from mine. Just before he could move further, someone opened the door. I never thought I'd be happier to see Folken.   
Dilandau, I need to speak with you' he said.  
What?' Dilandau spat rudely.   
Alone' Folken answered, nodding at me.   
Aw come on, it's not like she can do anything. She is just a little girl after all' he sneered.   
You bitch!' I screamed before slapping him so hard I drew blood. I ran right past Dilandau and Folken and out the door. I went right and it didn't take long to find my room. I stomped in and slammed the door so hard that a few things rolled off the dresser in my room.  
  
*I hate him! I just wish I could fly away! I hate this place so much it's not even funny!* Suddenly I heard this weird popping sound in my back, like my bones were shifting. Then the worst pain ever! It was so sudden that I couldn't control the scream that tore from my throat. My legs gave way and I sank to the cold floor on my knees. It felt like something was splitting the skin of my back and slicing through my shirt! Then something exploded from back and I saw blood red feathers and the remnants of my shirt float to the floor. I stared in confusion as a feather landed on my wound and started to glow. Then all pain left the cut. It was healed. I looked in the mirror and did a double take before my jaw dropped in disbelief at what I saw. I HAD WINGS. The wings had to be more than twenty feet in diameter when spread. They were mostly silver, but streaked with blood red. Unconsciously, they flapped and my torso was lifted some. I flapped a few more times and I was standing up. Then I noticed the remains of my shirt scattered all over the floor, so I found one of my open-backed halter tops and put it on.   
  
I was still puzzling over the fact that I had wings half a minute later when Dalet opened the door to see why I was screaming and stopped dead. He got so pale that he looked close to death and his jaw dropped in disbelief. The next person to see me was Miguel. He turned bright red for some unknown reason. I was a bit cramped in my room because my wings were so big, so I concentrated on getting them back in my back. I heard the shifting and popping and grimaced at the pain nowhere near as bad as before. The wings molted all their feathers and melted back into my back just before Dilandau came to the door.   
  
What's going on?' he asked innocently and why are there feathers on the floor?'  
  
I looked pleadingly at the Slayers and shook my head.   
  
One of my pillows um.... broke.' I answered. Dilandau looked suspicious but didn't say anything. Dalet and Miguel were just passing by and saw' I went on. Dilandau still looked skeptical, but he left anyway. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Did you know you had wings?' asked Dalet. He looked half excited, half confused, and it was an interesting look.   
  
No. I think I'm gonna keep this from Dilandau until I feel he'll be really freaked out when he sees them. I love freaking him out. By the way, I'm part of the Slayers now. You know how I kinda beat you right?' They nodded agreement. Well, I have as much authority as Dilandau now.'  
They looked surprised. But I don't want any of this Yes your worship' crap. I'll let Dilandau do all the talking. I'm just in it for the fighting. You can call me whatever you want, just not Jessica-sama or anything like that, okay? That's my first and probably last order. Let the other Slayers now for me, okay?' I smiled to let them know the no hard feelings' thing so they wouldn't feel bad. They looked relieved. Someone has to show me around this place or I'll be lost in five minutes.' When they looked hopeful, I said Send Chesta. He needs a break from Dilandau, and I think I'll have to rub in the no worshiping' rule. I'll try to keep my dignity by not laughing. You can go, if you want. If you see Dilandau, send him here, I need to talk to him. Bye' I said as they left. When they had, I sat down a,little shakily, on my bed. I had wings? Where did I get them? And since when do people have wings anyway? I was gonna have to ask someone about this. Just then Dilandau walked in, without knocking of course.   
  
What?' he asked rudely.  
When do I start training in a guymelef and do I get one?' I asked flat out.  
You start training tomorrow. I'll teach you to use the melef in the afternoon training. You'll get a melef after I think you're good enough.'  
Will I get Oreades or Alseides?'   
Probably Oreades if you're good enough, Alseides if you're not.' he said simply.  
Okay, I have one more question. Does anyone on this planet have wings?' He looked a bit surprised at this question before he answered.  
Yes. The Draconians. They are said to bring a curse upon anyone who sees one.'  
  
*Oh-boy* Now I knew why Dalet had paled. And possibly why Miguel had turned red as a ripe tomato.   
Thanks. That's all I needed' I said. And he left. Little did I know that I would soon find out exactly why I had wings, and the answers to several other mysteries in my new life. It would take a long time since I had to figure out my dreams.   
  
They were terrifying.  
  
  
sooooooooo. i know it's shorter than usual. sorry. i know what i wanna write, it's just that i have to put it together. plz R&R!!  
-Lil Pyro


	4. Dreams of Destiny

------------------------------------------------Chapter 4-------------------------------------------------------  
The Black Slayer  
Dreams of Destiny  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
(note: this is a dream sequence and i'll let u know when it's not)  
*My child* I heard in my mind. *At last you have come*  
Where am I?' I asked the disembodied voice.   
*You are in the realm between the world of the living and that of the dead. In essence, limbo* it answered.   
Who are you?'   
*I'm surprised! I thought you would surely know me* As the voice spoke, a person matierialized in front of me. The woman was wearing flowing white gowns and was very tall. She had waist length black hair shot with red and white. Her eyes were a deep chocolate. What amazed me was not her stunning beauty, but the fact that I looked just like her, except my hair was light brown. *I am the one called the Dragon. I was given a great responsibility once, and it scared me. I shall not tell you of that for you must discover of it on your own. My name, as you ask, is Jesia* I gasped. *Here, let me look at you, child* As she stepped closer, I noticed that she was just about six inches taller than my 6'1. *Yes, the gods have done a marvelous job this time. Courage, authority, loalty, determintation, wisdom beyond your own age. Tis a pity it may be all to waste*  
Why do you say that?' I asked.   
*Your fate, my dear. It was laid out for you in my time, by myself and the High Council of Atlantis. It is not happy, and full of bloodshed. I was sad when the final descion was made. I was only a witness as a holder of my beautiful Iansha to see who she may be passed on to with time. Oh, how long it has been! Nearly three thousand years since our glorious city was destroyed by our own ingenuity* Sadness filled her eyes and treatened to overflow. *I thought I was strong then, but with the death of Atlantis I realized just how mortal I was. That was when I lost my faith. Iansha grew dim and my life lost its meaning beyond the next fight to protect the survivors. Cutthroats, bandits, murderers, thieves, and all kinds of scum seemed the only people we ever met. At last we created an uncorrupt world of our own and oh! how marvelous it felt to breathe the clean air and hear nothing but the birds singing! Even that was robbed of us with time. I was old then, even by Draconian standards. My world was fading and I could no longer escape death's grip that had been on my heart for a hundred years. So, I gave my wonderful sword to the one named Sara Fanel, to hold until the next worthy young woman appeared. Then, with my mind at ease, and my heart at rest, I let my body fall into the eternal sleep. But alas, even there my torture did not end. I was doomed to walk the middle world until the next dragon came along. And here is where you come in. I know your name is similar to mine, but even then, it is not your true name. You were told by your parents, when you could understand, that your name was Jessica Lynn De Mair. It is not true. Your real name, my child, is Rei. Rei Schican. But I warn you, use it sparingly and only with those you trust. If the wrong people should know your true name, then you would be doomed to walk this world as well. Your life may be cut short before you could complete your preordained task. You will receive the sword of dragons from Van Fanel, if I remember correctly. I must caution you though, you will be closer to a dragon of another kind, a dragon of hate. There have been many like him before, but none so strange. His name is Dilandau Albatou, and you must not let him corrupt you mind or your life. Do understand?*  
I...I think so'   
*Good. Then I must tell you of your task. But first, know this. You will long outlive any one person on Earth, even your family. Your life span could last up to six hundred years. If you fall in love, fall in love with someone who will never leave you* I was surprised at these words, but I took them to heart. I felt oddly close to this woman. *Now, your life-long task will be to protect the power of Atlantis from falling into the wrong hands. Only you can find who they are. At the end of your long life, I will see you then and instruct you on where to leave the sword. This is the last time it will fall into the hands of a Draconian. We are dying out because of the fear instilled in the hearts of men. But, on a higher note, you will bear children, I shan't say how many, and I have to help you name the first of them. Oh, you will fall in love. More than once in fact* She giggled and almost seemed childish. I grinned too.  
Am I going to fall in love with Dilandau?' I asked curiously.  
*If only I could tell! I have been sworn to secrecy! But I can tell you that he is kinder than he seems. I wish you did not have to suffer losing one for the other, but it is not my place to intervene*   
How do you know all this?' I asked.  
*Simply because I was taught. Alas, my time here is up* she sighed as she began to flicker.   
No! Don't go yet! There's so much I want to ask you!'   
*I know. Remember all that I have told you, child, and that none are stronger than those with faith. And remember this, _De esnal liu de recti. Retchte, liu mila esilina, _to live is to die, and to die is to live* She smiled lovingly at me as she placed a warm hand on my cheek. Then she faded. I felt as if I had just lost a best friend. I felt a small whole grow in my heart. I fell into a deeper sleep.  
  
I was flying over the land, at first I thought I was just running but then I realized that I was really flying. Below me was an army, dressed in nothing but black. Their banner was a black falcon on a blood red background. I looked behind me and saw a great, white city in the distance. I turned midair and flew quickly toward it. When I got there, I saw more people, but they were in white and blue, and many of them had gold armor and carried gold and silver swords. I then realized that I was one of them. I heard a man with a rough voice shout an order and the armored flyers grouped under a very large, round tree. I followed. The general, as I assumed, wore black clothes, and carried a different sword than the other fighters. He had given the order. He started speaking to us, the fighters, about the battle strategy. We were to fly above the clouds with a scout below ready to give a signal. When this signal was given, a group of a hundred fighters were to plummet down, swords at the ready, into the enemy. Hopefully, this surprise tactic would work. More legions would follow afterward. We were divided into these legions. I was in the first. This told me that I was one of the better fighters. The general was in our group. Of the hundreds of fighters, about a sixth of them were women. Once again, I was one of them. We were told to be ready in fifteen minutes. The scene faded.  
  
Now, I was flying over the clouds. A young man, about sixteen years old, flew through the clouds and told us now was the time. The legion turned around, then folded its many wings and plummeted through the clouds. We went silently to further surprise the enemy, but when we were almost upon them, a cry of alarm went up in the enemy ranks. The cry spread through the whole army, and they turned in confusion to meet us, but they were too slow. I found myself at the front of our lines, being faster, and my sword was plunging into the backs of the enemy, and hitting away instinctively thrust up swords. Again, the scene faded.  
  
One of my wings was crumpled. My arm was bloody and I was surrounded by dead bodies. The faint sounds of war and the dying drifted to my ears. My sword trembled in response, but I had done enough. The weapon was covered in blood, along with my hands, but I didn't know if it was mine. I heard a moan to my left and turned my head to see what it was. A fallen Draconian lay mortally wounded. One of his wings had been hacked to a stub, and he was holding his stomach closed. Blood dripped from his mouth as his dying eyes gave a plea to mine. I limped over and knelt next to him. He pushed his sword toward me. Jesia.......' What I knew I had to do horrified me, but I would not let the old warrior down. I stood, and held up my sword to plunge it into his heart, but began to tremble. I sank down to my knees, but my sword still found its way to the fallen warrior's heart. His eyes looked almost satisfied, as if death was only a new game, as their color faded. I closed his eyes and stood. I looked closer and realized that his bloodstained tunic was black. I screamed.  
  
(note: this is the end of the dream sequence)  
  
I was still screaming when I sat blot upright in my bed. I was drenched in a cold sweat and my covers were on the floor. *What is happening to me??* Is that were I got my fighting instincts? Is that why I have wings? That must have been Atlantis. But was it here? Or on Earth? Maybe that's how the Atlantis on Earth was destroyed. But who had a battlement with a black falcon? I never read anything in history about an army with that symbol.* I glanced at my clock and it read four in the morning.*Great. Just what I need. Nightmares for a wake up call.* I decided not to sleep again and got dressed. I put on my armor from the waist down, and a halter top for a shirt. As I picked up my sword, I glanced out my window and noticed that it would probably rain today. The sky was dark and foreboding. Black storm clouds churned up the sky and made it darker than it already was.   
  
I went to the guymelef hangar, since it was the biggest room in the place. I got on a level where I could drop out of the vione easily. I concentrated and heard the popping and cracking of my wings. The pain wasn't as bad as the first time, and my wings exploded from my back. I climbed over the rail and hung on as I started flapping my wings. I didn't want to over work them too fast. I flew over the rail and landed back on the platform. My wings didn't hurt yet. I smiled. I decided to try something a little more extensive, so I flew up and around the melef hangar until I found Dilandau's. His was the only Oreades in the place, so I decided to check it out. I opened the melef and climbed in. The cockpit was much roomier than with two people, but I was uncomfortable with my over-sized wings. I got back out and closed the cockpit. My wings still weren't sore, so I flew back to the platform where I first was and landed. I thought trying something that might really stress my wings wouldn't hurt. So I made sure my sword was securely in place, folded my wings, and jumped out of the vione.  
  
When I thought I had gone far enough, I opened my wings to check my fall, and glided around for a little while. I looked up and there was another person with pure white wings flying toward me! He gestured that we should land so I followed him. We had landed near some sort of encampment because I could hear voices not too far away.   
  
Who are you?' the guy asked.  
My name's Re.....Jessica. And I'm a Dragon Slayer. Who are you?' I asked.  
That's not what I meant' he said,'Why do you have wings?'  
I guess because I have ancestors who are Draconians. I don't really know. I was trying them out.'   
I'm Van, king of Fanelia, which was destroyed by Zaibach. My mother was a Draconian.' He looked sad when he answered. I guess I could understand.  
You said you were with Zaibach?' he questioned.  
I suppose. I was just made a Slayer yesterday.'  
Well, I'm sorry if I'm asking too many questions, but, why? You look like someone from the mystic moon.'  
I really don't know. There isn't another girl in the group.'  
I think I hear someone coming, lose the wings.' So I concentrated on losing the wings', I felt them lose all their feathers and melt into my back. Mine had just disappeared when another guy walked into the clearing. He was tall, about an inch over me, and had blonde hair to the middle of his back. He was wearing a uniform that looked a lot like a dress, but before I made the assumption that he was a cross dresser, I noticed his sword. No playboy here.   
  
Van?' he asked looking worried as he noticed my Slayer uniform.  
Hey, if you guys are worried about me telling them anything, don't. I wouldn't tell them jack shit about you guys or anything. Attack them for all I care. But I won't kill any of your guys, I'll just knock em' out so it looks real for Zaibach.' I hoped this would reassure them. Of course, half of it wasn't true.   
Allen, she's a Draconian and dropped in'.' He looked sincere enough.  
Um....Van? Could you tell only trustworthy people about me? I don't want all of Gaea to know about me.'   
Allen's a knight of Asturia. He's very trustworthy, don't worry.' This didn't help much.   
We'll make sure no one sees your wings' Allen said. Then he smiled thoughtfully. You said you wanted to fight someone to test your skill? Would you like to test your skill here?' I thought about this and realized he wanted to fight me.   
I think so' I answered. I tested my sword, since I had only used it once or twice. As I did, I studied the length of his arm and decided that I had the advantage of reach. Yes.'   
Van, if you'll step back...?' he asked. He pulled out his sword and we got ready to fight. I noticed that his sword was a little shorter than mine which could be considered long, and I had even more advantage of reach. He probably had the advantage of strength, and I couldn't tell about speed. The way had held the hilt of his sword as he had walked up suggested that he was always ready to fight. He probably thought he could beat me. He didn't know how good I really was, so I decided I had the advantage there, he would go soft until he had a feel for my strength and speed, and he wouldn't try too hard anyway because I'm a girl and I'm not supposed to have a sword anyway. Jerk.   
  
We got into the fighting positions and I let him charge first, all the while having a worried look on my face. My judgment had been correct, he was going easy on me. I thought it best to give him a run for his money. I blocked the charge by putting my sword up just right to make the two swords lock at the hilt. He pushed, so I pushed. He pushed harder, so I pushed harder. Then I put out a burst of strength and made Allen take a step back. So while he was gaining his balance again, I used the trick Dilandau had and twisted my sword around and shoved his into the ground since I couldn't get it out of his hands. Then I put my foot on it to keep him from picking it up and neatly kicked him in the chin. His head snapped back but nothing more. I had used the foot holding down his sword, so he recovered. As soon as we were back in our fighting positions, I charged him and he blocked. I did a wide swinging attack, and he jumped back to avoid it, but he didn't move fast enough and I sliced open his shirt at the stomach, barely scratching the skin. He looked surprised. He attacked and I had a little trouble blocking. I guessed that he had stopped being nice and had used his usual strength. This went on for about five minutes before the deciding move.   
  
Allen seemed to be tiring faster than I expected, but I still felt fresh. I thought another little Dilandau move would finish the fight. I was getting bored. So the next time he charged, I did the sword lock trick again and let his sword some very close to my face so he would think he was winning.  
You know, you're pretty good' I said.  
Pretty good?' he asked.  
Yeah. But not good enough' I answered. And with that, I used another burst of strength to get him to trip. Well, the move went wrong. He stepped back first with the foot mine was behind and dragged my foot with his. He still fell, but my foot was still pulled forward, so I was forced to do a split. I pulled up out of the split and cart wheeled over to him and landed with my feet at his sides and the tip of my sword at his neck. It was so close, that if he had gulped, it would have pierced his skin. But the fight wasn't real, so I stood and offered a hand to help him up. He took it and let me haul him up.  
  
You're good' I heard Van say. I had forgotten about him.  
Why do you say that?' I asked.   
Because no one has beaten me since my master Balgus' Allen said. This surprised me.   
Well, you can go on being the best, I'll stick to trying to beat Dilandau. Shall we get back? Wherever back may be?' so we walked to the camp.   
  
Most of the people in the camp were men, as I expected. I just hoped they would stay away from me. There were a few women and a girl that looked like a cat person. When she saw us she screamed Lord Vaaaan!', ran over and nearly tackled Van. Then when he managed to get her off, she eyed me suspiciously.   
  
Lord Van? Who is she?' she asked rudely.  
She's just a visitor. She won't be here for long. Jessica? This Merle.' I offered my hand for her to shake. Her eyes narrowed. I rolled mine and dropped my hand. Breakfast should be ready soon.' Van said.  
We walked to a large open area where five collapsable tables had been set up for everyone to sit at. I thought the yawning men and the mention of breakfast was odd until I remembered how early I had waken up. I took a seat where I wanted and didn't really care who sat near me. A man with black hair, closer to blue, spoke with Allen for a few minutes, glancing at me a few times, and sat down next to me. He smiled at me in a friendly way, and took a gulp of whatever was in his goblet. I knew every move he made, but didn't let him know I was watching him. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he did, I heard an odd noise behind me. I put my gloved hand over his mouth to keep him quiet before I drew my sword.   
  
I jumped up, spun around and blocked the attack that may have taken the man's head off. Everything seemed to stop as the other men heard the swords clang together. The attacker didn't draw back or try to attack again, so I just kept pushing him towards the edge of the camp. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Van take out his sword and prepare to charge.  
  
Don't move' I told Dalet. I swung around and blocked Van's charge. He looked puzzled when I stopped him.   
Stop. Don't attack. Go back to your breakfast and hold off your men. I will take care of the Slayer. He only attacked out of worry for me.' With that, I shoved him back and whirled back to Dalet. I grabbed the back of his collar and hauled him off to the woods. What took you so long??' I asked, infuriated.   
Nobody looks for a commanding officer if they're late. but when you didn't show up after thirty minutes, I was sent to search for you' he answered helplessly.   
Lead me to your guymelef. I really need to get back.' We walked for about ten minutes before we came to a clearing where Dalet's Alseides was.   
Um.........there's not much room' he said, blushing the whole time.  
S'okay. I've been through this before with less interesting people' I said. Not many people get duller than Dilandau. We got in the melef and prepared to fly back. I just hoped that I could get just as mad at Dilandau as he would be at me.  
  
  
ok...........this one's longer. i think i may have over done the dream sequence. o well. sooooo, whadya think? hope you like. i got it finished faster than before, when I was stuck, and i think i have a really good idea 4 the next part. you know what? i never said what I look like! oki, here goes; 6'1, light brown eyes, light brown mid back length hair, red streaked silver wings (heh), fit, tanned (ooohhs form guys^^), pretty good looking, but hey, you can imagine. plz R&R!!  
-Lil Pyro


	5. Answers

----------------------------------------------Chapter 5---------------------------------------------------------  
The Black Slayer  
Answers  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
(note: this is at van's camp, it's just not in any one's perspective)  
  
Van was so shocked that he didn't move for a few seconds. When he snapped back into reality, he called off the men who had started to go after Jessica. Allen walked up.  
  
Why did you call off those men? Didn't you realize that both of them were Zibach soldiers? They might tell their leader about our attack' Allen said angrily.  
She said to call them off. Allen?' he asked.  
What?' answered Allen, irritated.  
Why is your shirt slit open? You're bleeding!' This would have to stop, Van thought. I have been surprised enough for a week.   
Huh?' Allen looked down at his shirt and he was bleeding. I thought she only slit my shirt.' It was his turn to be surprised.   
What was her name again?' Van asked.   
Jessica' Allen answered.  
I think I've read that name before.'  
How? she's from the Mystic Moon.'  
Wasn't Jessica some famous Draconian warrior? It's legend that she was the possessor of Iansha, the Dragon's Sword. Let's ask Dryden. He knows about that stuff.' So they walked over to the tent where Dryden was staying.   
  
When they got inside, Dryden was buried' in a very old, very thick book.  
Ahem.....Dryden?' Van asked cautiously.  
Wha......? Yes?' Dryden answered.  
Do you know anything about a Draconian warrior named Jessica? Or the Dragon's Sword?' Van said hopefully.  
Let me see......' he said as he started flipping the pages of his book. Ah........yes. She was a famous warrior of Atlantis. She was said to have destroyed the Red army single handily. She received the Dragon's sword from the general Zofus, who died in battle defending the capitol of Atlantis. She was known for her fighting and flying skills, and fought only to defend and for justice. Her beauty was also well known. The sword chooses the owner, and only one worthy can hold it. The owner finds the next owner at the end of their life. The true owner is revealed by a mark that appears when fighting is introduced to them. The mark has never been recorded, so I don't know what it looks like. It was considered a real honor to be named for her, but her real name was never given to a child. Variations were used, but never the true name. The only way the name Jesia would appear again, was if the great warrior came back to life, beauty and the skills of fighting, flying, and justice incarnate. Or if a direct descendant worthy of it had the name. Why do you want to know?' he asked, finishing his little speech. Allen and Van looked at each other, sharing worried glances.  
Van said,'A Draconian girl named Jessica just left the camp.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
(note: it's back in Jessica's view, and sorry, i have to do this, dun, Dun, DUN!)  
  
  
It was very cramped in Dalet's melef, but I didn't mind. Dalet seemed very aware of the fact that we were so cramped that I was almost sitting on his lap. It didn't take long to get to the vione. When we got there, Dilandau was waiting as I guessed, and his pose was like an angry parent waiting for the guilty child. My barely calmed anger flared again.   
  
We landed and Dalet got out first. The rest of the Slayers were there and I guessed Dilandau wanted a public trial. He was smiling. I felt like I was of fire! I mean I couldn't control my quick anger. I jumped down from the melef. And stood there shaking, trying to control my face and my mouth.   
  
Where have you been?' Dilandau asked.  
Getting away from you' I said in the venomous whisper.   
Since I can't hit or berate an equal officer, you are dismissed' he said, casually.  
Since I am an equal officer, you can't dismiss me, either' I snarled. I hoped I was at least freaking him out, not doing what he says and all.   
You aren't. You haven't proved it yet.' he sneered, apparently ready for this. I was so angry I felt like I could burn the place down. Instead of answering him, I jumped back into the melef but didn't shut the cockpit. I put up one Crima claw, and extended it about three feet right into Dilandau's face.  
Don't ever, talk to me like that again' I snarled. If you do, well, let's just say you might not live to regret it.' I left the guymelef in that position and jumped out. The Crima claw was so close to his face that it was pressing into the skin of his nose, but not piercing it. Now I smiled. I whipped out my sword and cut the claw short, about a hair's width from Dilandau's nose. The removed piece fell to the floor at his feet as I pressed my sword into his throat.   
I'll say this now, so none of you have to go through the same thing. I expect to be treated with respect, but if you grovel, you will suffer the same fate. If he lives past a week, Dilandau will do all the ordering around, and I will keep him in line. I have as much authority as him, but I will use it only for Zibach. One more thing, as Dalet can tell you, Van's forces are planning an attack. When, I don't know, and why, I don't know. They seem to be in search of something. I'll do my best, and I expect the same from you, to keep whatever they're looking for out of their hands.' I let my sword drop. Dilandau glared at me and I glared back, and the slightest edge of uncertainty entered his eyes. Dismissed' I said, not taking my eyes from his. My hair was covering my face some because of the wind, so I couldn't see him all too clearly, but I kept me eyes locked on his. When the other Slayers had left, he turned away from me and looked out at the world below the vione.   
'When do I start guymelef training?'I asked.  
Today. During afternoon training. Be here five minutes after training starts' he answered.   
Thanks' I said as I walked away. When I got into my room, I laid down on my bed for a little while. About and hour later, I looked at my clock and decided it was five minutes after afternoon training. I got up and walked to the guymelef hanger and waited for Dilandau. He got there about three minutes after me. He pointed to one of the melefs, and I got inside. He told me not to close the cockpit. He stood on the the huge shoulder of the melef and told me how the melef worked, and what was what in the cockpit and what it did. He told me the basics of the Crima claw, which came with a flamethrower. *Sweet!* After about and hour, he said to get to the regular training and do some work.   
  
When I got to the practice room, everyone but Dalet was fighting, since there were five Slayers. He saw me walk in and his face brightened before he saw Dilandau and stood at attention. The rest of the Slayers did too.  
Stop that' I said. The Slayers looked confused, as well as Dilandau. I won't let you do that. It isn't right to let someone rule your life so much. And if anyone objects, they can answer to me or Dilandau' I smiled mischievously at the look on Dilandau's face. Get back to your fighting' I finished. For once, they understood. I went up to Dalet with a questioning look on my face. His answer was a smile as he pulled out his sword. I pulled out mine too and we got in our fighting stances.   
  
He charged first and I blocked easily. I attacked, but he blocked. He attacked I dodged, and while he was recovering, I attacked and slashed his stomach. I didn't want him to get too hurt, so the slash was shallow. We went on fighting for a surprising five minutes before I knocked the sword from his hands.   
You're getting better' I said.  
Thanks' he answered. Good fight' he said, putting out his hand for me to grab. I did and gripped it strongly.   
Good fight' I repeated. We dropped hands and Dalet left the room. I went back to mine and sat down for a little while. Someone knocked on my door about half an hour later.   
Come in' I said because I didn't want to get up. It was Dalet.   
Hey' he said. I sat up so we could talk. Everyone else is training' he said.   
Still?' I asked. Do they ever stop?' We laughed at this exasperated statement. So do the Slayers do anything other than train? I mean, what are you training for?'  
Well, I guess for the final battle between us and the forces behind the Dragon' he sat down next to me as he said this. Dilandau-sam-sorry' he said as he corrected himself. Dilandau thinks that we amount to nothing until we can beat him, at least Folken. But then, we'll never battle him because Dilandau thinks we're not good enough to' he finished. He looked thoughtful in a worried sort of way. He never talks to any of us except to give us orders. He screams at night sometimes, but when we try to do something for him, he punishes us. Most of the time, whatever we do upsets Dilandau, and he usually slaps us. He always slaps Gatti because he gives us the news, and it always seems to be bad' he said.  
I guess he's never heard of the phrase don't kill the messenger'' I said to try and cheer him up. He only smiled. I leaned forward and hugged him, unexpected tears coming to my eyes as the realization of what had happened to me finally came into focus. I silently cried on his shoulder as he held me gently, stroking my hair. I was able to control my tears, at last, and I sat up again.   
Thank you' I whispered.   
For what?' Dalet asked.  
For everything' I answered. And with that he got up and walked to the door. He stood there for a second and looked back at me. I met his gaze and smiled. He left.   
  
I really needed to calm my nerves, so I got up and headed to the melef hangar. I jumped out of the vione and fell a long time. My wings exploded from my back and I opened them to stop my fall. I flew back up some and glided around for about ten minutes before heading back. When I got back up, Dilandau was standing there. I looked at him weirdly for a minute, and so did he, then I remembered that he wasn't supposed to know I have wings. I started hitting myself in the head and yelling at myself in my mind. *Baka!!!!!! He wasn't supposed to know!!!*  
Where did yo.......'he never finished.   
The vione shook, like it had been hit from the outside. Dilandau was thrown out of the fortress and I dove after him. I swooped under him, caught him, and flew back into the vione. I set Dilandau down at the door and landed. As I started running, I drew my sword, I knew there was trouble. I heard a noise behind me and turned to look. There were battling melefs in the hangar!  
  
Dilandau! The hangar!' I yelled as I turned and faced a group of men led by the man whose life I had saved at Van's camp. By now, my wings had disappeared, but there was a trail of feathers leading to me. Oh well.   
The group was almost to me. I readied myself for combat, but before I charged them, I saw the rest of the Slayers run to the hangar, unnoticed by the group of about ten men. I charged one of them and saw a sword flash toward another. *Dilandau* my mind said. I kicked the man in the head and effectively knocked him out. I drew blood from the back of the next man's head when I knocked him out.   
  
We got through group shortly, and ran to the hangar. There were four battling melefs; two Slayers and two who I guessed were Van and Allen. We arrived just in time to see Van plunge his sword into the melef cockpit piloted by a tiring Slayer. The bloodcurdling scream that followed froze my heart. It was Dalet.  
  
  
  
um.......it's different. I think i may have put to much fierceness in jessica. whadya think? tragic heroine? well, gotta jet! write and tell me what you think!   
plz R&R!!  
-Lil Pyro


	6. The Sword

----------------------------------------------Chapter 6---------------------------------------------------------  
The Black Slayer  
The Sword  
(in which there is severe it and van bashing!!!)  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Dalet was gone. It took a minute for me to realize it, because I didn't want to. The scream tore from my throat before I could stop it.  
DAAAAALLLLLLEEEEEETTT!!!!!!!NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
Van turned his attention toward Miguel, who was holding off Allen. I jumped into the closest melef which happened to be a black Oreades. Mine.  
  
I was moving before the cockpit could close. I jumped (in the melef), landed on my hands and managed to kick Van and get him to notice me.   
You'll pay for that' I snarled, amazingly calm.  
Who are you?' he asked.  
That doesn't matter!' I screamed as I charged. Remember, I only know what's what in the melef. Not how to use it. Van blocked and quickly destroyed the energist of the melef. Why should I care?  
  
I opened the cockpit and jumped towards Van's melef. My wings exploded from my back and I flew up to face him in his melef.   
Come out and fight like a true Draconian!' I screamed.   
You!' he gasped.  
Get out here!' I didn't really expect him to.   
  
To my surprise, he did come out. He drew his sword, cautiously I noticed, as his wings sprouted from his back, ripping his shirt to shreds. With a powerful sweep of my wings, I flew forward, doing a midair charge. When our swords locked, I pushed down and folded my wings when I was over him. My weight made us plummet, and he couldn't stop the fall. When I had pushed him out of the vione, I opened my wings and left him with a slash on his chest. I flew back into the fortress to help Miguel, but Van's group had gotten what they wanted and were retreating. I yelled my rage and folded my wings to finish with Van.   
  
He had recovered and flew up to meet me. I flipped back up to attack with my feet, like a hawk diving for its prey. I kicked aside his upraised sword with one foot, and smashed into his chest with the other. I pushed him down again, but he recovered and flew above me. I flipped over again and blocked his attack as I fell. When I opened my wings to stop plummeting, my feet brushed the tree tops. With a powerful down sweep of my wings, I charged back up to Van. I hit his sword away, slashed his bare chest, and kicked him in the jaw by doing a back flip midair.   
Put away your sword' I said as I sheathed mine.  
Why?' he asked cautiously.  
You don't want to kill me, and I don't want to kill you, though you deserve it' was my answer. He saw my reason and sheathed his sword. He folded his wings and plummeted down to me. I dodged him neatly and grabbed one of his wings. He screamed in surprise and pain as I beat back up, pulling him with me. Then I let him go and he tried to fly back up, but his wing wouldn't work. I dove down after him and grabbed his hand to stop him from falling, straining every muscle in my wings. His feet brushed the ground, but I wouldn't let him go. I flew back up about thirty feet and used it to my advantage.   
What do you want from Zaibach?' I asked.  
I won't tell you' Van said.  
You have to' I said with the venomous whisper again. His eyes widened in fear and surprise when he realized what I was talking about.  
  
He sighed before answering. You are a warrior at heart. We attacked in hopes of capturing you for our use, and so we could take the Dragon's Sword Iansha. You are the ancestor of the great legend, called the Black Dragon, more commonly known as Jesia.' I was so surprised by this that I nearly dropped him. I let myself drift down about ten feet, then dropped him. I heard a sickening crunch when he hit the ground and almost smiled. I landed with a foot on his chest and drew my sword.  
This.. is for Zibach..' I said, and I slashed his cheek diagonally. This... is for me..' I slashed the opposite way and across the other cut. And this...' I said, as I placed the tip of the sword at his temple, above the crossing point of the slashes. is for Dalet' I whispered as I drew the tip of the sword down slowly until it touched his jaw. The pattern was an X with a long line through the middle. The fear and pain in his eyes would have stopped anyone else. Remember Van. Never forget who did this to you. Three meanings, three cuts. Loyalty, justice, and truth. Never forget, Van, never forget' I said before I saw him glance behind me. I whirled, but didn't get my sword up fast enough. Allen slashed my leg. I gasped at the pain.   
  
My wings began loosing their feathers slowly, since it was also unconsciously. I looked at the cut in my pants. I ran from almost the top of my thigh to and inch above my knee. I fell to my knees and glared at Allen. Then I smiled despite the pain.  
So, you want to be marked too, huh?' I grinned evilly. Forgetting my pain, I jumped up and kicked him hard in the jaw with my bad leg. With the flat of my blade, I hit his stumbling feet from under him and put my foot on his throat. Loyalty, justice, and truth' I said, slashing his cheek with each word. How are you going to get any girls without your pretty boy looks? Awww, poor Allen, I would like him if he wasn't a cross dresser' I sneered in a high voice. You've had your chance. You blew it. You now have two choices. You either have to kill me, or spend the rest of your lives looking over your shoulder, watching for me. Because I swear, if you make one more move against Ziabach..........I'll hunt you down and destroy your lives. Personally!' I promised. Just then, I felt a heavy thunk on the back of my neck. I blacked out for a minute, but woke back up. At this point I thought it safer to play dead. Somebody picked up my sword from where I had dropped it and put it back in its sheath. I didn't move and let my body go limp as Allen, I think, picked me up and started walking to their camp. My face was constantly whacked by twigs and limbs because my rescuer' was quite careless. I didn't want to fall asleep or black out because it would be good to know their plans and report them back to whoever I should report them back to. Allen and Van had a slow conversation about their attack. And I was beginning to change my mind about Allen.  
So what do we do with the prisoners?' the he/she asked. (can ya guess?? ^^)  
Well, this one should be bound to a pole and gagged. Who knows what kind of havoc she can cause. The others can be restrained the same way, only not to poles. They can all be put in one tent with a guard at each corner' Van said.   
Sounds good' answered the It. Who gets the honor of having her in their tent?'  
You' Van said calmly. I was nearly dropped. God how I wanted to kick It's ass.   
What?!? Why?! How?!? I demand respect as a Knight Caeli!! Treason!! Betrayal!!! Child abuse!!' It went on and on with such like until It got a good square punch in the face from Van. I could've hugged him, but I would've ended up stabbing him in the back, and no fun for Dil.   
Shut up!! She'll be tied and gagged! Not to mention attached to a pole!!'   
She can still glare!!' It argued.   
Gods save me from this torture!' Van asked the skies. Lightning flashed. I would've rolled my eyes, but, I had to keep the weak' act up. I hated it.   
Finefinefine!' It said quickly. As long as there's a capable guard within ten yards'   
Finefinefine' Van said, mocking Its tone. By then, I could hear the voices from the camp, obviously happy to have won their little skirmish. I made sure I kept myself from jumping up and slaughtering every one of them.   
  
When we passed one particular place (can't see, remember?), a horrid smell reached my nose and I could hear moans, screams, and crying from inside whatever it was, probably a tent. A medical tent. When we passed another place, I heard whispers of dismay, and some of excitement. I knew I was passing the tent of the prisoners. Since I was facing them, and It and Van were having another pointless conversation, I opened my eyes, still careful not to move the rest of my body, and found three of the lesser Dragonslayers looking back at me. All three responded with surprised looks so I smiled and winked at them to let them know I wouldn't leave them to these strange people of Fanelia and Austoria. I quickly closed my eyes again when Viole nodded towards Van, who was looking at them with a perplexed look. I let my face go lax again and didn't move. We kept walking to the far end of the camp. I could hear the clang of swords about thirty yards away. Sparring training. Man were they gonna need it. I felt a few raindrops on my face and arms. Their pace and size increased as I was carried. By the time we had reached Its tent, the rain was absolutely pouring. I was hefted inside, thankfully Its was a nice tent and nothing leaked, and stood up against a pole. I think It held me up while Van tied the ropes and both gave conflicting instructions. Eventually I was dropped. Van cursed out It and tied me up himself. My jaw was pulled open and, thankfully again, a clean cloth was bound around my head to keep me quiet. I was still playing dead to the world. Just as I hoped, Van didn't go outside to try and get back to his tent, he just stayed and discussed further plans with It. Lucky me, their backs were turned towards me, so I could watch.  
So where to next?' It asked, sounding somewhat bored.  
Back home as soon as possible. I left Dryden in charge. Can you imagine?' Van asked.  
I know. It's so strange how he mixed pink drapes with purple bed covers. I really think blue would look better. And his clothes!! He should be wearing more than a brown sack for a multi millionaire! I can't find out what Millerna sees in him. And all the books he reads!!! It amazing his eyes don't fall right out!' (Imagine this in the voice of jack from will and grace......) *Now I know to never speaks Its true name again.* Through Its whole little dialogue, Van had been sitting with his jaw gaping, apparently dumbfounded by this KNIGHT'S choice of words. Knowing better than he should have, Van left it alone and changed the subject for Its sake.  
I think the next attack we do won't be for a while yet. We got what we needed. All we can hope for is that we find the thing's true owner and take that person back to Fanelia with us. Then we can keep quiet and keep rebuilding the city. It should be done in about a week or two' he finished. *Well, so much for attack plans*  
What if Zibach attacks us before we can leave?' It asked.  
Are you kidding? Even the Dragonslayers have suffered. We were able to capture three of their best! They can't do anything!' *Van. Is. Such. An. IDIOT!!!!!!* I screamed in my mind. *If they were caught they obviously aren't the best!*  
You're forgetting one seriously insane pyromaniac. Name's Dilandau, about yea high' It said, indicating Dil's height at about 6'1. He can burn a whole village on his own. Not to mention temporary camps in clearings' *That's my Dil* I smiled inwardly.   
Yeah yeah, sure sure' Van answered.   
And what happens when this one wakes up, huh? She's no bed of violets either' It stated. *I love this!*  
Isn't it roses?' asked Van.  
Roses have thorns, thus, they hurt. You see my point?' It said.   
No......' Van trailed off. ( he ain't too bright, is he?)  
Now who needs help?' It said. Forget it. Let's just talk about the city' *This should be useful.*  
Ok. I've completely rebuilt the castle and and gardens are almost done. I think there are just four that are incomplete near the interior and six on the outside. I want everything perfect for when she comes back' Van said, going off into lala land thinking about her'.   
Van? Van!!' It said, snapping Its fingers in front of Van's nose. Van! Snap out of it! She's not coming back!' The look on Van's face!! OMG!!! I could not help myself!! I burst out laughing. The he/she and Van looked up in confusion as I strained against the ropes trying to clutch my sides. Tears from laughing so hard formed in my eyes and my stomach ached. Finally, I was reduced to chuckles and giggles every now and then. It and Van hadn't realized yet that I had been awake the entire time. I had chewed through the gag, and I knew it was almost torn. I got a chunk in my teeth, and pushed my head forward as hard and quickly as I could. I heard the fabric tear, so I kept pulling. Finally, it tore apart and fell to the floor.   
Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the amazing, the bizarre, the............two most idiotic people on the planet!!' (circus music plays out of nowhere) Hey Van, It. Nice to see ya again. Don't mind my eavesdropping, please continue!' I smiled. I had to keep them distracted while I worked on my ropes. Luckily, Van had tied my hands behind my back so I could reach my hidden dagger. Van and it stared at me in confusion for about five minutes before It got up the nerve to talk.  
Huh?' Not too intelligent is It? How long have you been awake??' It asked.  
I never went out!! I'm not some weak little slut thank you very much. I wouldn't survive long if I were' I said. Then I yawned hugely. You have any food?' I asked.  
Uh............Yeah' It answered slowly, still dazed by the fact I had gotten through the gag.  
You mind building a fire? I'm freezing my ass off against this pole' I said. I kept working quietly on my dagger and finally the ropes gave enough for me to grab the handle.   
Sure' It went around me, to the back of the tent, and got some fire making materials. Ya know, wood, tinder, kindling, such like. When It was back in front of me, I quickly sliced up through my bonds and grabbed them before they fell to make it look like I was still tied up. *I love how stupid these guys can be* They had left my sword tied to my waist!! *Oi, what idiots.* It was amazing they hadn't been killed off yet. It started making a fire and Van was still staring off into space. I took my chance. Without even bothering to shake off the cut ropes, I jumped forward and put my sword against Its throat.   
Drop it' I snarled. It did. Stay there Van' I said without even moving my head. Unless you want this thing's head as a trophy' I smiled maliciously. I heard the movement stop. Up' I ordered. It stood. Now, do as I say, or die, got it?' I asked.  
Uh......' was the only reply. *Why am I plagued by such MORONS!!* I shoved It out the door and had Van stay there. When I was out the tent, I knocked It unconscious and took off into the night. As would be expected, I heard Van take off about two minutes later.   
  
I found my way to a little lake shore and sat to think some about my present situation. I was too close to the enemy's camp, I was being pursued, and some item that was taken from my country was in the possession of the enemy. I had to get that back, get Van off my ass, and get back to the vione in that order. I would probably have to report to Dilandau or something. I ran my fingers through my hair and stood. Only to be reminded of the all too fresh wound which I had been able to ignore for the past hour. I sighed to myself as yet another problem was added to the situation. *Typical.* I pulled out my sword and inspected the rather beat up blade. I hadn't sharpened it since I had gotten it which meant it would not cut well. Not to mention the numerous chips in the edge that would tear flesh when used. I wasn't the kind of person who would want to mangle some one when I killed them. Clean and precise is the only way to fight in my opinion. My thoughts were interrupted by the flapping of wings. I sighed once again but stayed put because I had the feeling something was near that was important to me. I tolerated Van's little lecture against my technique'.   
  
You have some explaining to do' *And thus the mindless droning begins.*   
And just why should I tell you of my intentions?' I asked.  
Uh........' The insanity was too much too keep in my head. I let out a shout and nearly whacked Van a good one in the face. *Too bad he's quick*  
Why am I surrounded by such idiots?!?' I shouted. *Now it's my turn* Why, at every turn, do I run into someone who is impossibly stupid??' Van had that I don't want to be around this crazy person who could kill me in a second' look on his face.   
I started hitting myself in the head again.   
Oh, agh. My tattoo's burning again' I said, clutching at my arm.   
What tattoo?' he asked.  
This one' I said, lifting my sleeve a little so he could see. It had darkened some since it had appeared, and the reds had turned shiny, the silver as bright, yet cold, as the steel it represented.   
The mark......' Van trailed off.  
What?'  
Dryden told us about a mark that would appear on the person meant to hold the Dragon's sword. That must be the mark' he answered. He held up the package he held. Only the true owner can touch it bare skinned. The sword chooses the worthy one' he said. I took the package, removed the cloth covering it, and gasped. It was the sword on the tattoo, The Dragon's Sword .  
  
The deadly looking weapon was long for a sword, and lighter than a man's. It was meant for a woman's hands, I thought. The entire bottom of the sword looked like a fierce dragon; its neck curved up about four inches on the blade, the wings created the hilt and the long talons gripped the blade. The handle was studded with one, very large, black diamond, surrounded in a pattern of smaller red rubies and white diamonds; white, white, red, red, white, white, and so on. I looked closely at the blade and saw the tiny black diamonds which had been painstakingly placed, one by one, down the whole length of the blade. This sword is worth a lot, I thought. On the hilt, just above the blade, there was a name engraved in the silver: Rei. I turned the blade over, and the other side read: The Black Dragon.   
I finally took the sword by the hilt and lifted it from the cloth, letting it drop to the ground. The sword sang as I swung it through the air. One of the feathers from my wings drifted down and landed on the blade, close to the hilt. I watched, amazed, as the feather glowed blood red, and the blade pure black, true as the diamonds laid in it. I knew that when that happened, I had made a pact with the sword of legend. No one else would or could touch this sword until my death, when I named a successor for the sword that it deemed worthy. The only person who would next get this sword was going to be a Draconian. The fine steel, diamond edged, blade was meant for use in the air. The feather had melted into the blade, and a new diamond lay in the blade, once again, pure black.  
This sword was meant for me'  
  
  
  
um.......i dunno, i like the sword but it took FOREVER to figure out how to describe it!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Lil Pyro


	7. Visions of Pain and Sorrow

----------------------------------------------------Chapter 7---------------------------------------------------  
The Black Slayer  
Visions of Pain and Sorrow  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The sword glittered as I sliced the air with it. I pulled out the sheath, which was wrapped separately, and studied it. It was a normal sheath, just studded with diamonds. I returned the sword to it and hooked it onto my sword belt, removing the other one. It was lighter than my sword, but it felt right, like it had always been there.   
Let's get back' I told Van. We stretched our wings and flew up into the night. We sailed over the dark forest, back to the moonlit clearing. The camp was in chaos. Screams of pain, anger and surprise drifted to my ears. I heard Allen's clear voice yell, Come on! Fight!'. I gasped and ran through the trees to the camp.   
Stay here Van! You're too hurt to fight!' I yelled over my shoulder when he started to follow me. The scene I saw almost stopped me in shock. Half of the camp's tents were on fire, and the other half were being ripped up in combat. I recognized the uniform of a Slayer on the ground, and several other soldiers in Zibach's colors: red and silver. I saw a flash of metal and jumped out of the way as one of them attacked me, not knowing who I was. I pulled out my sword and kept running, towards a blue and silver melef battling a blood red one. Allen and Dilandau.   
  
My wings hadn't yet disappeared, so I flew up and floated between the two melefs. Dilandau's sword stopped instantly, but Allen wasn't fast enough. I dodged easily.   
Stop' I said in a clear, calm voice. I knew why Dilandau and the Slayers were here, they were looking for me. And to attack Van. Allen, they want me back, so let me go. No more harm will come of your camp if you do. Dilandau, take your Slayers and leave, I'll go with the last of them, but I am not leaving until the last Zibach soldier has left' I put as much strength in my voice as I could. Dilandau hesitated a moment, but then called off the Slayers.   
Gatti, stay here with Jessica until she leaves. Call off the rest of the soldiers' With that, he changed the melef into fly form and flew off into the night. Allen called off his soldiers, and I flew over to Gatti's melef.   
I'll get back on my own' I said as he opened the cockpit. I'll fly with you, outside the melef' When the last of the soldiers had left, I flew away from the camp, and I heard Gatti flying behind me. We flew through the night, and I got to the vione first because I was faster than Gatti's melef. Dilandau was waiting there for me. When Gatti landed, he dismissed him.   
I kept my wings out, hoping for fun. I had been too serious today. Lucky me, Dilandau looked like he was in a good mood too. (yay)  
  
I landed in front of Dilandau and waited for him to say something. He looked thoughtful with a little smile on his face for a few minutes before saying anything.  
  
I think we need to talk' he said.  
Oki' i replied. He started walking to the entrance.  
Well, for one, I don't know why Van and his forces captured you. Two, I don't know why you have a different and seemingly better sword, and three, I don't know why you stopped our attack. I expect answers' Good thing I feel talkative, I thought.  
One, I have a direct descendant who was a great Draconian warrior, thus the wings, the sword and the capture. Two, you didn't have to attack them to get me back, I would have come back' Then I noticed that the glow of my sword was gone. This whole time, I had forgotten bout my leg, now it throbbed and I felt dizzy and weak. I wavered and I would have fallen if Dilandau hadn't caught me.   
Wha..?' he asked. I gestured to my leg. You let those bastards get to you' I couldn't even nod my head yes. My wings were loosing their feathers as I felt Dilandau pick me up, one hand under my back, one, carefully, under my legs. He carried me to his room, which was closer, and laid me down on his bed. By then, every think was blurred, and I was almost out. The pain was near unbearable and getting worse. It didn't help that I had been goin for quite a while without sleep. Dilandau's face swam into view looking very worried.   
Are you okay?' he asked nervously.  
Sure, I'll be fine...........don't worry about me' I said just before I fell asleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
I woke up a little while later and I was still in Dilandau's room. I was wondering what time it was when I noticed that he was lying in the bed next to me, but on top of the sheets, fast asleep. I didn't move around much so I wouldn't wake him and fell back asleep.  
  
When I woke up the second time, I was still in Dilandau's room, but he was awake this time, and sitting at the foot of the bed. His eyes were fixed on my face and I felt oddly safe with him there. Shouldn't I be scared? I thought. I sat up and looked at my leg. Only some of it was bandaged, not nearly as much as before, and the pain was only a dull, somewhat annoying throb. I laid back and looked back at Dilandau. His armor was on one of the chairs and he was wearing a red tank top with black pants.  
Feeling better?' he asked.  
Much' I answered. So, did'ya miss me?' I asked with a mischievous grin on my face.   
No, but you were a commanding officer of Zaibach so we had to get you back'   
You don't lie very well' I said. I smiled at his startled look. I sat up again and noticed that I was in two day old clothes. Ick' I said. Can I go to my room to change? I really don't like wearing seriously filthy clothes' He nodded and I got up, slowly, to test my leg. It only hurt the tiniest bit more so I walked out. I got to my room and laid out a set of clothes to wear. A black halter top with flames on the front and my favorite pair of jeans, which also had flames on them, but only on the bottom. I decided to freak out Dilandau a bit, so I found my red contacts and the cleaning liquid. I got my shower stuff and went in. I dressed in the shower and toweled my hair as I stepped out. I put in my contacts and blinked furiously to get them in place. I felt like squeezing myself i felt so good! I knew I looked hot, and even moreso because of the contacts. I also had green and yellow, because those are the rarest and coolest colors other than red.   
  
When I stepped out of my bathroom I noticed a shadow on the other side of the door talking to another shadow. To me it sounded like Folken was giving orders to one of his sorcerors.   
When we call this time, we _must_ pick up the correct person! Last time it only resulted in returning that girl to the Dragon. If we don't do this correctly, we will be destroyed. We cannot let the Black Dragon know of our plan. If she knows, she may be able to destroy our entire empire!' With that, and I think they finally figured out they were standing in front of my room, they left, chatting about some sort of serum they had. I shrugged my shoulders and continued getting ready for something. I strapped Iansha to my waist and felt the quiver of the magnificent sword as she reacted to my touch. I knew now how Jesia had felt with all that power. With the last of my preparations, I took off to lunch and had a peaceful rest of the day.   
-------------  
That night, I dreamt. I rarely dream, and when I do, it's usually something important. That night, on a not so distant planet invisible behind the moon, I dreamt of my past, and future.   
(a/n; dream sequence)  
-----  
I felt like a ghost. I was standing in a medium sized room watching a six year old me play with my father. My mother was in a rocking chair, reading a book and occaisionally glancing up to me and my father. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal several strangely dressed soldiers. Music began to play in the background and I couldn't hear anything else.  
---  
*I will remember you*  
---  
The soldiers glanced around the room and approached my father. My dad passed me over to my mother who was looking confused. Daddy stood and seemed to be talking to the men.   
---  
*Will you remember me?*  
---  
My mother paled at their words and began crying and and pleading with the soldiers over something. Six year old me picked up on mommy's emotions and started looking around with sadness and confusion.   
---  
*Don't let your life pass you by*  
---  
Abruptly, The soldiers grabbed my father and he started protesting. Ghost me tried to reach out and stop the harsh men, but I was a bystander, there simply to observe. My mother was near screaming now, tears streamed down her cheeks, begging the men to leave daddy alone.   
---  
*Weep not for the memories.*  
---  
The men were gone now. The men were gone, and they had taken my daddy.   
Mommy?' Six year old me looked upset. Where did they take Daddy?'  
---  
*I will remember you*  
---  
The song turned into words, in the voice of my father, comforting six year old me crying in my mother's arms, comforting my mother, wracked with sobs and clinging to her daughter, comforting my ghost, letting me know that he will always be with me.   
---  
*Will you remember me?*  
---  
The scene changed to the day I had met Mark. Once again, I was a ghost. Real me was at a counciling center to talk to some one about the constant anger that had driven many people away from me. I watched as fourteen year old me sat down in the waiting room and put my head in my hands. I glanced up at the sound of a voice.   
Is this seat taken?' Mark asked.  
No. I doubt it will be either'  
---  
*Don't let your life pass you by*  
---  
The scene changed again. It was a wedding now. I turned just as the bride started walking down the aisle. It was me, eight years from now, being escorted by my father. I was beautiful in a white gown with matching satin gloves and veil. Twenty four year old me reached the altar and took Mark's hand.   
Mark Inzaka, I give you my daughter' Mark took my hand. My father smiled at me and disappeared. I started to cry.  
---  
*Weep not for the memories*  
---  
  
It was then that I realized that I had been awake the whole time. I was crying and a huge hole opened in my heart. My father, taken from me! I never had remembered what had happened to him. My mother had always told me that he had gone to a better place. I remember Mark now. I had been so busy with trying to stay alive that I had forgotten almost everyone back home. Mark had been so nice, the perfect guy for me. And now I might never see him again? No! I had to! I had to see everyone again! I had to find my father. Something inside me refused to believe he was dead. Even though it had been ten years, I would never accept the fact that he even might be dead until I saw solid evidence. And that wedding? Will it happen? I haven't seen Mark in so long. I hope he remembers me.   
---  
*Will you remember me?*  
---  
This time it was my voice. I sounded tentative and quiet, unsure of myself. Another short vision struck me.   
  
Mark was sitting at a desk looking over some homework he had just finished. He listened to the shouts on the other side of the door and winced at the sound of breaking glass. He got up and climbed out his window and onto the roof, much more alone and happy. He pulled something out of his pocket that looked like a picture. It was me.   
Why did you have to leave? I'm so alone' he whispered. He shivered with cold and huddled in on himself.   
---  
*Will you remember me?*  
---  
Mark glanced up and looked directly at my ghost like self.   
Come back' he whispered. Come back to me' he asked. A single tear rolled down his cheek.   
  
  
no comment(the song does NOT belong to me!!!)


	8. Even More Surprises

-----------------------------------------------Chapter Eight-------------------------------------------------  
The Black Slayer  
Even More Surprises  
Jessica   
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I wasn't tired enough to sit in my room until training, so I went and found myself a large, empty room to practice in. I pulled out my sword and it started glowing. I shrugged and got in my fighting stance, since fighting cleared my mind more than anything.   
  
I sliced at the air in controlled, precise movements, first with a downward arch, then with a spinning slice while dropping to one knee and kicking out with one foot. It was really a double attack. My sword would slice across the knees or stomach, and my foot would take down the opponent. After I completed this move, I jumped up again and charged forward. I imagined the block, and attacked again and again, so fast I could hardly follow it. I went on fighting myself for about twenty minutes before I stopped, but I didn't do it.   
  
When I was in the middle of another charge, a scene flashed itself in front of my eyes. A battlefield, covered in blood and dead bodies. I was surrounded by dead and dying men, and my hands were covered in blood. Then out of nowhere, someone plunged a sword into my chest. I put up my sword to block it but for once I was exhausted. I gasped at the pain as I heard the evil laughter that numbed my mind. Then I was back in the room, and about to crash into the wall because of my momentum. I instinctively put my foot down, but it landed on the wall. I ended up doing a flip to stop myself.  
  
I walked out of the room and was almost to mine when Dilandau came running up from behind. Then he shook his head, as if to clear it.   
We're under attack! Follow me!' he said. I hadn't noticed anything different. We ran to the melef hangar again and met the chaos forming from the fighting. Flashback! I thought. The same melefs were fighting each other. Ok, first, take out the melefs, second, take out the people on the ground. My fighting sense was kicking in and my mind was turning up ways to fight. One really surprised me. Turn into a dragon and take everyone out at once' my mind told me. What? I thought. I can't do that unless.....This ability really surprised me. If Van said I was also called the Black Dragon, then that must be why. So I concentrated. The first thing that happened was I felt my wings burst from my back once again. Why, I don't know. Then the weirdest sound came from my throat. It was a growl. This blinding red light surrounded me and expanded, pulsing the whole time. My wings turned leathery and I felt claws growing from my hands. With one last pulse, the red light seemed to explode, and there I was. I was now a huge black dragon with red stripes down my back. I looked down at my hands, no, claws and I thought I could hold about two people in each one. Everyone had stopped fighting to notice the red light and were now staring in either utter amazement or utter horror at what was before them. I roared a challenge at Van's and Allen's guymelefs and stepped forward, giving the hangar a bit of a shake.   
  
I roared again and they both left the Slayers they were fighting and turned to me. I dropped out of the vione and folded my wings to get them away from the hangar. I opened my wings and heard a loud boom at the wind resistance. Van dropped out of the hangar, his Ispano melef now in dragon mode, followed by Allen. I pumped my wings and flew up to meet them. I roared again just before I crashed into Van's melef. I latched my three foot long teeth onto the energist of Escaflowne and slashed the wings with my claws. We plummeted down until I finally let go and the melef continued dropping. Allen was waiting on the ground so I flew behind and above him. I folded my wings and extended my claws and dove toward him, like a hawk to its prey. He saw me before I got to him and he put up his sword to stop my attack. I altered my course and landed next to him instead of on him. He attacked and I dodged and swung my powerful tail at his legs, slashing at the cockpit with my claws and snapping at his sword hand with my jaws. The first attack worked and his legs gave way under him. The slash got as far as barely scratching the metal of the cockpit, and I succeeded in catching his sword hand in my teeth. I clamped down and did not let go, despite the pull against me from his fall. I heard something behind me and quickly switched my teeth with a claw and swung around to see the attacker. My other claw stopped the deadly blow from Escaflowne just in time. Seeing as Van had probably slain dragons before, I thought it best to do everything as differently as possible. In other words, using attacks I would use with a sword. I squeezed down on the hand and heard the metallic crunch that meant I was crushing something. I also heard the crack of his hand from the blood pact he had made with his melef. I smiled in what looked like a snarl, but it was really an evil grin. His sword dropped from his hand and I could hear him trying to hold back a scream of pain. I did the same to Allen's sword hand. Now that I had disabled them both for some time, I could go. With a snarl I launched myself into the air and hovered about a hundred feet above them. I roared again and this time, I felt a weird heat come from my stomach, and a fireball, about twenty feet wide, shot from my mouth and ignited the trees surrounding them. I snorted in surprise and flew back up to the vione where the Slayers were having a bit of trouble with the last of Allen's men. I simply roared, and without their leader to guide them, they ran.   
  
The Slayers were still gawking when I turned back into myself. Suddenly, I was tired like I had been fighting all day! I swayed a bit before I fell to the ground, asleep once again.   
  
I woke up and I was back in my room. I was still exhausted, but I could sit up this time. When I did, I noticed my pounding head. Oi! What a headache! I groaned involuntarily and looked around my room. Folken was standing in the shadows near the door and I thought he may have just come in. I laid back down not wanting to deal with him right now. He walked over and stood at the foot of my bed. I glared at him and he smiled.   
Go away' I said.   
Why?' he asked. He didn't really look surprised and I guessed he expected that.   
Because, I have a really bad headache, I just realized I'm cut up pretty bad, and you're the last person I want to see right now' I answered. I had barely noticed the several small, and a few large, cuts on mostly my torso. I pulled the blanket over my head.  
Go away' I said again. Much to my surprise, he did. I fell asleep from the exhaustion that was still in control of my body.  
  
When I woke up the second time, I felt fully refreshed and Migs was asleep in a chair near the door. I crept over to my bags, careful not wake Migs, and pulled out some clothes and my shower stuff. I really needed a bath. So I took a shower and dressed in the bathroom since I didn't know who would be on duty when I got out. I came out toweling my hair and in one of my favorite outfits. It was a red shirt with a guitar on the front with sleeves that reached to my elbows that had strings hanging off of them. I had tight black pants on that had red stitches all over them. I pulled on my sword belt and tied up my hair. I put in my earrings and snapped on my necklace before I turned to see who was waiting at the door.   
  
Dilandau was leaning against the door frame, though the door was closed. He looked like he had refreshed' himself too. I smiled at him before I yawned. Then my stomach let me know it had been quite awhile since I had eaten. I smiled again and so did Dilandau. I followed him to the dining hall, where lunch was being served.   
Fell better?' he asked in the halls.  
Much so' I answered. How long was I asleep?'  
Three days' he answered casually. Whoa! I thought. I must've been tired. We got to the hall and the rest of the Slayers looked anxiously at my face to see if I was all right. I smiled at everyone, pausing longer at Dalet who smiled back. We all sat down and started eating. The rest of the Slayers were talking amongst themselves, so I leaned over to Dilandau and asked,  
So what have I missed?'  
Not much really. But you don't know how badly you tore up Van and Allen. I'm sure pretty boy didn't have much experience in dragons, but Van did. They won't be able to fight for quite some time with the way you took them out' he reported.  
How do you know how bad they'd been hurt? You didn't see the fight and they had left............' Then it hit me. I smiled at him to show that I knew what he meant. You must have some very efficient....'ears' to get into Fanelia' I said. I continued eating the gruel that was known as lunch around here. One day, I'm going to have to cook for you' I said. How about tonight? Let me cook dinner. I have just the thing in mind' He shrugged and nodded, not seeing any reason not to let me. Who cooks your meals anyway?' I asked.   
It's part of the Slayer's duties. They have to cook at least three times a week. Usually three of them go at it at once' he answered. I shrugged and finished my meal.   
  
When lunch was over, We all had a rest time to relax before afternoon training. I went to my room and flopped down on my bed to read a book. When I had been reading for about ten minutes, Folken came in my room, without knocking of course.   
What?' I asked, already irritated.   
We have a new Slayer joining the group and we don't have anymore rooms. We need yours' he said.   
Why can't you just put the new slayer in with the rest? Don't they share rooms anyway?'   
Yes, but I don't want to put him with the boys yet. I don't want to put you with the rest of the Slayers either, because of your rank, so you're going to room with Dilandau so you're not bowing to each other every other second' I shrugged and started to throw all my stuff into my bags in no particular order, I was good at that. I was ready in about ten minutes and had everything down to three bags that I could handle by myself. Folken led the way to Dilandau's room though I vaguely remembered where it was. He was sharpening his dagger when Folken walked in. He held open the door for me and left. Without saying anything. Dilandau stood up and took one of my bags with a puzzled look on his face.   
There's a new Slayer and they need my room' I explained. They're putting me with you so he doesn't have to stay with any of the guys until he's used to them' I added. I piled all my stuff in a corner and sat in a chair until some sort of bed had been brought in. Someone knocked on the door and Dilandau answered it. It was Gatti and Miguel with my bed. I shoved the table out of the way so they could get it to the right spot. They put it next to the wall opposite Dilandau's bed. Then they bowed to both of us and silently left. It was only a little more cramped because his room was rather large, but there was considerably less space. We both just stood there, not quite sure what to do. I shrugged and pulled out my book and laid back on my bed again. Dilandau went back to sharpening his dagger.   
  
About two hours later, I felt like someone was watching me. I opened my eyes, never having realized I had fallen asleep, and Dilandau was sitting at the foot of my bed, staring at my face. I turned over onto my stomach and pulled the pillow over my head. Dilandau poked me in the back.  
Come on, get up. It's time for afternoon training' he said, shaking my shoulder. I batted his hand away and sat up, stretching. I really felt better, ready for training. We walked to the training room and the rest of the Slayers were there. I noticed one was standing off to the side and thought he must be the new Slayer. He was looking around nervously and because his face was hidden in the shadows, I didn't really know what he looked like.   
I'll take care of the new kid' I told Dilandau. He nodded because I had his rank, his skill, and sometimes his attitude, so I could teach if I wanted. I smiled to the others and walked over to the guy. He heard me coming and turned to see who I was. When he did, I saw what he looked like, and stopped in my tracks. It was Randy. His jaw dropped when he saw me, but he quickly shook his head and cleared his expression.  
Hey' I said, a bit shakily.   
Hey' he said back with the same problem. His eyes flicked over my clothes and armor and stopped at my sword hilt. Your sword looks better than the others' he said.   
I'm better than them' I said with a mix of pride and shyness in my voice. I'm going to teach you, alright? Just so you can fit in'   
Okay. Its better than having nothing to do. I mean, when these guys came running at me with their swords, I have to admit, it was pretty scary' he said. So I started by showing him some moves that had worked well on the Slayers when I had fought them. He was pretty good without my help and soaked up everything I told him. When training was over, I walked with him back to his room since I knew where it was and it was close to mine.  
  
We got to his room and since he hadn't seen it yet, he needed someone to show him where it was. I stood in the doorway as he took in the size and look of the room.   
Hey, come talk to me tonight after dinner, I really need to talk to you' I thought telling him about my abilities wouldn't hurt anything. I'll help you out with rules, times, things like that'  
Okay' he said. I smiled and walked out. When I go to my room, Dilandau was already there.   
Did you know the new Slayer already?' he asked right off.   
Yes' I answered. He's from the Mystic Moon, like me. I don't have the slightest idea how he got here, but is he's here for a reason. And could you take it easy on him the first week? At least until he's used to everything. He's going to be needing clothes' I finished.   
Okay, but I'm not going that easy on him, if I do the other Slayers will notice and....well, you know' he said. I nodded and sat down on my bed. It was about six now, training had lasted about three hours. I jumped up again, not tired enough to rest. I felt more like running around than anything, so I walked up to Dilandau and punched his face before bolting and laughing down the hall. Of course he followed, wanting revenge, but I was just fast enough to keep up the sprint and him back aways for awhile. Since I had been in track, I was used to fast sprints, but I wasn't a distance runner. I was tiring. Dilandau was really fast, and he could last longer. I chanced a glance over my shoulder and he had taken off his armor to catch me. Oi!! He's hott, I thought. Then, before I knew it I was hurtling over the rail in the melef hangar, I had been looking at Dilandau too much. My wings instinctively burst from my back and I stopped my descent. I shook my head to clear it and flew back up to the vione. I flew up behind Dilandau so he couldn't see me, and he looked about ready to take off too. His wings burst from his back, but before he could take off, I grabbed the bottom of his sheath to keep him down. He looked so surprised at this   
that I burst out laughing at the expression on his face.   
  
Score: Jessica: two, Dilandau: zilch!' I laughed again and flew up out of his reach. He flew up and I flew down missing him by an inch. Well, he was quicker than I thought because he grabbed my ankle. I was too heavy for him to hold and fly at the same time (even though I was pretty light) so he let go. I flipped over in the air and looked at him, hovering with my back to the melef platform. I dove down again and he followed. I swept up under a platform, keeping them between us. I flew up again quickly and shot off down the hall, half flying, half running. I stopped in front of the open door to our room and jumped in and landed on my bed just as Dilandau ran past. My wings disappeared and I feigned sleep despite my heaving chest. He stopped and walked into the room, shutting the door. I knew he did because I could hear his footsteps very well. I heard them stop and I thought maybe he was leaning over me. I had a little trouble keeping back my smile, but he probably noticed. I opened my eyes and his nose was about an inch from mine. That surprised me a bit.   
  
What are you doing?' he asked.   
I was sleeping' I lied.   
You sure?'   
Yup'   
Okay' he said before walking away. I sat up and pulled at the covers of my bed. I looked at the clock next to my bed. It was about an hour until dinner.  
Oi!' I cried.  
What??' asked Dilandau, bewildered. He glanced around and then looked at me.  
I've gotta go fix dinner!' I jumped up and ran off again. When I go to the kitchen, Randy was there with Miguel and Viole.   
Hey guys! Lets get cooking!' I said, running around collecting ingredients. They stood there looking at each other not sure what to say. Miguel spoke up first.  
But, Jessica, you're not supposed to cook! You're a commanding officer!' he said pleading with me.  
I don't care! You aren't eating slop tonight! If you don't know what I'm talking about when I tell you to get something, just ask Randy for help, he'll know' I was very flushed for a few reasons. One of them was from running around, and the other was from being around so many guys I liked. I started ordering them around, telling them mostly to get things. Everyone was moving at such pace that we seemed to be flying. I had to cancel the plans I had made earlier because I wouldn't have had enough time to make what I wanted. I thought they would appreciate pasta enough. I had to do some quick calculations since I was cooking for fourteen instead of four, but it was pretty easy. Most of the time I just threw something together and the end result is pretty good. While I poured the sauce over the pasta, I had Randy pull out the bread and told Viole and Miguel to set the table. When they tried to get out, they found the door clogged with people wanting to know what was making their mouths water.   
Move it!' I yelled as I ran over. You'll see soon enough! Let them through or no one eats!' That got a quick response. Everyone moved aside and tried to get a peek into the kitchen, but I was standing there as firmly as I could. I glared at them all until they sat down mumbling while their stomachs rumbled. I ran back into the kitchen and tasted the sauce, checked to see if the bread was burned. The bread had turned out golden and crisp on the outside, and I could only hope it was hot and fluffy on the inside. I got a large knife and cut the loaves into slices, careful not to crush it. When I had done that, I had Viole and Miguel take two loaves each and place them at the right intervals on the table. I stuck out my head to warn the others.  
If I find that anyone has so much as touched a slice of bread, you'll find your hands next to it!' I threatened. Dilandau guiltily withdrew his hand. I popped back into the kitchen and had Randy take the two rather large bowls of salad. I had saved the best for last. I picked up first one, then the other gigantic bowls of pasta. I opened the door with my hips and walked out, the bowls held where all could see. Viole and Miguel tried to rush up and take at least one, if not both, bowls from me, but I glared at them and they didn't. I heard ahh's all around the table as well as deep sniffs. I set down the bowls on the table and gestured for my helpers to sit down.   
Go ahead' I said when no one moved. Dilandau was the first to take a slice of bread and butter it up. He was followed closely by the other Slayers and others still were reaching for the salad and pasta. The pasta was rotini with a meat sauce over it, and it should be really good. I waited until everyone had served themselves to get my food. I started hearing compliments and things like that and I started blushing just a tiny bit. One thing I did notice was that Folken was eating with us, he usually ate on his own. And so went dinner, very delicious if not nutritious.   
  
When dinner was over, I waited at the door for Randy, who managed to be the last out, so I was accepting praise from everyone. He finally came up and I gave him one of those what can you do?' looks. We walked to his room since Dilandau would be in mine, and I sat down on one of the chairs. I was thinking about how to say what I needed to.   
Randy?'  
Yea'   
I have a lot to tell you. First, there is a specific reason you're here, same as with me. With me, I think it was a very good reason. Second, that reason is very important and even though the rest of the Slayers know it, its never to be discussed publicly. Third, I am a commanding officer, but I'm not as harsh as Dilandau and I don't expect total respect. And lastly, our enemies' I told him. He nodded.  
One, I don't really know why you're here, but I know why I'm here and I can show you. I'll start where its easiest to understand. Okay. I have a descendant that was from Atlantis, here, they are called Draconians. I don't know much about them, but I do know one thing, they look a lot like angels. Yes, I do have wings, but I'll show you later. Also, that descendant was a legendary warrior, and owner of the Dragon's sword, Iansha' here I pulled out my sword and showed him. I am also known as the Black Dragon, I am a very skilled fighter, moreso than even Dilandau. Now, you have to be here for some reason because I'm guessing that the people who come here, already have some sort of connection to the planet.   
Two, the Slayers know of my abilities, but I would prefer you not talk about it with them. This is part of my gift, the sword being another part, my skills being yet another part. I also have the ability to turn into a dragon at my will, though I won't fit in here.  
Third, I am your commanding officer, but I do not expect total respect, thought Dilandau does. He must be addressed as either Lord Dilandau or Dilandau-sama. If you don't do what he says right away, there may be consequences. And last but not least, our enemies. They have been disabled and shouldn't attack anytime soon, but I will warn you that they will test your skill to the limit when you fight them. I think that training will start to include group attacks. That's all I have to say, is there anything you need?' Randy looked very stunned. I left and walked to my room. Well, I thought, at least now he knows.  
  
  
GOSH!! i have to say that is long, i sorry if u no like. i hope u do. I really think I may be over doing it with her abilities, but a buddy says no so, there u go. well, i gotta jet. have no fear!!! the ends not near!! plz R&R!!  
-Lil Pyro  



	9. Free Time, Drunks, and Another Chapter

---------------------------------------------------Chapter Nine-----------------------------------------------  
The Black Slayer  
Free Time, Drunks, and Another Chapter  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I walked back to my room to find Dilandau sitting in a chair, once again, sharpening his dagger. I walked over and sat in the chair next to him and put my head in my hand, my elbow on the table.   
So when do I learn to throw a dagger?' I asked him.  
Well, I never thought about showing you, but I guess it won't hurt' He sat up straight and took out his other dagger. First, you have to hold it right' he flicked the hilt and now held the weapon by its blade. It has to fly straight through the air, point first obviously. As I'm sure you've heard many times, it's all in the wrist. One flick and you can pin a fly to a wall' And with this, he gave a jerk of his wrist and the blade went flying into a crack in the wall. See?' I nodded. He handed me his other dagger. I held it between my finger and thumb as I had seen him do and focused on holding it steady. Now, try to throw it without nicking yourself' I twitched my wrist and the blade went flying, crashing hilt first into the wall and leaving me bleeding slightly. That's better than most on the first try. The way I throw is actually easier than other techniques. There's one way of throwing the dagger that requires it to spin the right number of times and hit a target. I haven't learned it that way, because I find it takes too much time and effort. With practice, you should be able to throw without a second's hesitation and hit accurately enough to kill with one blow' Here, he stood up and picked up the two blades, the second one worse for wear. Lets go somewhere with not quite so many breakable things' I didn't really consider any of my things too valuable, but agreed. We walked through the halls to a different chamber with an outside exit. This time, it was simply a very large window. He handed me one of the blades and I tried again. This time, the blade did implant itself in the wall, but about three feet from my target. At least I got the general throw right. He handed me the other blade and I took two steps forward before attempting another throw. The blade landed about one foot to the right of, and half a foot above, the other dagger. I pulled both out of the wall and tried again.   
  
This went on for about an hour before the dagger flipped off the wall from my sheer lack of concentration and exhaustion. My knees almost gave under me and my eyelids drooped.   
I think that's enough for today' I heard Dilandau say. He sounded so very far away. I nodded. Then my head dropped onto my chest and I almost fell to my knees, and would have if he had not caught me. My arms were lax and I couldn't feel my hands any more. I felt him pick me up and vaguely noticed the look of anxiety on his face.   
That's ok' I said mistily (I was half out of it, oki?) I'll get back on my own' I pushed myself out of his arms and tumbled to the floor. The last thing I saw was the blinding ceiling lights before I was asleep.  
  
I woke up in a room, but it wasn't mine. It was too big, and there was an extra bed in it. Then I remembered what happened yesterday. I felt really confused about everything. I faced a really tough decision. There were about three guys that I couldn't get over in too close an area and that was bad. If all three of them were in a room at the same time with me, I'd probably pass out. There's almost every Slayer. I don't like all of them but I'm pretty sure they're still confused about having me around. There's Randy. I liked him a lot last year, and if he stayed the same, I'd probably still like him. I just think he's too skinny, and as far as I know not very strong, but he should be after a few weeks here. Then there's Dilandau. Oi! What a guy! He's hott, buff, he's got a major attitude, but I like that. I guess they all like me. I've seen way too many guys staring. Most of them go for looks alone. Randy never noticed me much last year, but is he in for a surprise! Okay, that was easy, but picking is hard. And what happens if I see Mark again? Man, I miss him. He was soo nice! How long have I been gone? I wondered suddenly. I guess about a week and a half now. Mom's going to be worried when I don't show for the concert at band camp. I have to go back sometime. I sat up and saw Dilandau sitting at the table watching me.  
  
Hey' I said. Do I have to sit around today? Can I leave the vione for a little while?' I asked.  
Yes. Today is a rest day and the other Slayers have already gone off on their own' he answered. I stood up and stretched. I walked over to my stuff and pulled out an outfit with Zibach colors so no one would question me. I stepped into the bathroom and changed. I brushed out my hair and groomed myself. Then I pulled Dilandau out of the chair and dragged him after me. I was headed to Randy's room so he won't feel left out. I let go of Dilandau's hand and knocked on the door. I could have gone in without permission, but I wasn't quite so rude. He answered the door almost immediately and stood stiffly at attention.   
Hey. We're going to go to a town outside the vione. Wanna come?' I asked. He looked a bit nervous before answering.   
All right' he said.   
Don't worry. Today's a rest day. You don't have to give us so much respect' I grabbed both their wrists and dragged them off to the guymelef chamber. Then I remembered that Van had totaled my melef and I needed to get a new drag-energist. Oh well, I thought. I can get there myself.   
  
I didn't have to worry about that because Dilandau could carry both of us on the outside of his melef. So we stepped on and he set the mecha to fly mode and we took off to a nearby town. The town was a supporter of Zibach, and every now and again Dilandau and his troops made visits to check up on the health of the town. Today was just a chance to relax. We landed near the edge of the forest and I hopped off the melef, followed closely by Randy. Dilandau put the stealth cloak over his Oreades and we started walking to the town.   
  
So, are we in for any interesting surprises?' I asked.   
There is a contest going on today. First, guymelef battles, then sparring' he told me.  
Ooo! Fun! Can I enter?' I was really looking forward to a new challenge.   
No, the contestants had to enter about a month earlier and have been through rigorous training. It simply wouldn't be fair to let you compete' He gave me a little half smile. Randy didn't say anything through the whole trip. We arrived at the gates, and the guards, recognizing the Slayer uniforms Randy and Dilandau wore, let us pass. We headed over to the arena where the fighting had already begun. The commenced fight was between a typical Alseides unit and another. The first, and seemingly better, was mostly red, and the second was deep blue. The fight went on for about five more minutes before the red unit gained the upper hand and took out the other melef. That was the last melef fight, so sparring was next. The first contestants were both men. The first one was a stocky man that wore silver armor in many places, though not enough to protect his whole body. The second fighter was slightly taller and very burly. My guess was that they'd be nearly matched for strength, the second having advantage of reach and speed, but that was only by the look of them. They took their positions and started sparring. The fight ended rather quickly when the stocky man disarmed the other. I continued to watch the sparring until I became immensely bored.   
  
I'm going to find something to drink' I told Dilandau. He nodded and turned back to the present fight. Randy didn't notice me leave. I weaved my way through the stands until I found an exit. I headed to the nearest place that looked to have some sort of drinks available. I walked into the dimly lit tavern and took a seat near the end of the bar where I could look out on the rest of the room.   
Miss? Is there something you would like to drink?' the bartender asked.   
Yea, can you get me some brandy?' I replied. No, I don't drink, but I had had brandy before and needed something to wake me up. The bartender nodded and walked off to get my drink and see to some other customers. I looked around the dark room and saw about five men walking up to me, obviously drunk. The first to reach me took the seat next to mine just as the bartender brought me my drink.  
Strong stuff for a girl, ain't it?' The man motioned to my drink.  
Maybe' I answered. He hadn't really said anything to annoy me, but his stench was offending. He smiled and took a swig of the drink in his hand, which I guessed to be something along the lines of whisky. I took a sip of my drink and I found the sharpness welcoming. I was awake now.   
Where you from?' he asked.  
Can you tell me why you should know?'   
Whoa! We got a tough one here boys!' He looked at his gang and they laughed like the idiots they were. I calmly took another sip of the brandy, but my hand was shaking slightly.   
What? Are you scared of me?' he sneered as he leaned closer. I thought using this to my advantage would help. I put a scared look on my face and made my lower lip tremble in mock fear. He smiled again and leaned even closer, giving me a whiff of his foul breath. I pushed him away, and he smiled even more.   
Please, leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you!' I begged.  
Like that'll ever happen' he said as he smiled and leaned forward once again. I smashed my fist into his jaw at the last second, sending him tumbling into his friends. The pleading and frightened look was gone from my face, replaced with ice cold anger and an evil grin. The man fingered his lip where it had split and surged back to his feet. I flipped off the chair, smashing my boot into his jaw. He stumbled back again, but recovered and came at me again. I threw a quick left hook followed closely by another right uppercut, sending him sprawling on the floor faster than even I thought possible. The other people in the tavern quickly moved aside tables and chairs to make room for the spar. I walked back to the bar and downed the last of my brandy in one gulp and wiped my mouth. The man stood up and drew his sword. I smiled wider and laughed.   
What is your name, fool?' I asked.   
Hegar' he answered, even more enraged than before.   
My name is Jessica, you can fear it, or honor it' I said.  
What kind of name is that for a citizen of Zibach?' he sneered. I flashed daggers at him in an icy glare.  
The kind of name that strikes fear in the hearts of the greatest sword masters of Gaea' I answered. I drew my sword as I ran forward, barely giving him time to block. I am the Black Dragon! The name of the greatest Draconian warrior, legend itself and older than Gaea. The Dragon's sword that knows no match, and defeats anything in its path!' With this, I sliced through the man's sword, having been fighting while I was talking. The man's followers charged forward and I blocked them all easily. I flipped over one, bringing him down with my sword, the one in front of him with my feet. I dropped to one knee as another charged me and flipped him over onto the first. I brought my heel down on his head and heard the crunch of bone. I had taken down all of them in about three minutes. I was standing, ready to fight when a dagger whizzed by my ear, implanting itself in something behind me. I whirled and saw the last man fall to the ground, the blade imbedded in his right eye. He was dead before he hit the floor. I turned to see Dilandau pushing his way through the crowd, many of which were exchanging money from betting on the fight.   
  
Nice timing' I told him.   
You probably would have gotten him yourself' He was followed by Randy who was having a bit more trouble than him with the crowd. He stepped out and froze at what he saw. Five dead, dying, or unconscious men lying on the floor at my feet. He turned a slight green color, but shook his head and fixed his features. I pulled the dagger out of the man's skull and headed towards the door. I gave the leader a good kick in the head, because he wasn't out yet, and heard him groan as he blacked out. We walked back through the crowd, who cautiously parted, and walked through the town. I dragged the boys off to the market section and bought a long wine red gown, a diamond tiara, and a pair of sandal type shoes to match the dress that were slightly darker. I found a diamond and ruby necklace that I simply adored and much to my surprise, Dilandau bought it for me. I decided that was enough, and we headed back to the melef since it was getting a little dark. We got back to the vione without any more trouble and I headed off to dinner with Dilandau and Randy.   
Are there any upcoming balls or such parties?' I asked. Dilandau looked thoughtful before answering.   
Yes, actually. Tomorrow there is a ball at the General Adelfus's mansion. I'd have to ask Folken what it's for' We got to the dining hall and ate dinner. I had left some tips for the cook, so it was slightly better than normal.   
When dinner was over, I trudged back to my room, amazed at how tired I felt. I plopped down on my bed, not even bothering to change my clothes, and fell asleep instantly.   
  
When I woke up to the alarm the next morning, I felt the after effects of the brandy and the wine I had decided to have at dinner. But, I only had a small headache, so I thought I could make it through the day. I stretched and put on my Slayer uniform. Dilandau had already left and I guessed that I was up a little late. I tied up my hair and headed to the training room. The rest of the Slayers were there, and Dilandau was talking to Guimel about something. Guimel was standing there like a deer in the headlights nodding his head at everything Dilandau said. He nodded one last time and joined the other Slayers. Dilandau noticed me and walked over.   
  
Good morning' he said.  
Same here' I said. What were you talking to Guimel about?' I asked.   
I've been giving all the Slayers tips about the ball tonight so they don't screw it up for us. They're all pretty much idiots when it comes to manners' he grumbled. He was obviously in a bad mood. Your friend, Randy, seems to know something about the right behavior at a party, so I only told him a few extra things' He stifled a yawn and commanded Gatti over. I left them in a one sided conversation and found Randy standing in a corner. I walked over and smiled in greeting. I pulled my sword and so did he. We got in our fighting stances and I attacked first.  
  
I charged and Randy blocked with a little difficulty. He attacked and I blocked. I attacked, he had trouble blocking. This went on for about three minutes before I knocked the sword from his hand.   
Good job' I said. Not many people last very long against me' I gave him a half smile and he smiled back and went to get his sword. I had a chance to battle all the other Slayers before training was over. Then I decided I should test my skill once again on Dilandau. I walked up behind him and gave him a whack on the back with the flat of my blade. He turned instantly, drawing his sword and attacking. I blocked and with a smile attacked him again. We fought on and on until training was really supposed to be over, which was about another hour. All the other Slayers were in a circle watching, not really knowing who they wanted to win. Then when Dilandau attacked and I didn't have time to block, I did a back bend type thing and his sword passed over my chest. (can you say matrix'?) I put my hands down and flipped back up, knocking him in the jaw and forcing the Slayers behind me back. I whirled around and dropped again just as he attacked. I slammed my feet into his ankles, knocking him back, but not down. We were both breathing heavily and were drenched in sweat by now, but I felt like I could go on forever. Dilandau charged again and I rolled under his legs, kicking them from underneath him. He did a flip mid air and landed on his back instead of his face and jumped up again to block my charged. Our swords rammed together and I now had my face about an inch from his. He smiled and I smiled back.  
How long do you think we've been going on?' I asked.  
I think maybe about ten minutes'  
Can't be. You wouldn't be so sweaty' I smiled mischievously. He caught me off guard and shoved me to the ground. I kept up the momentum and rolled back over my head. I wasn't fast enough because I had been fighting so long, and before I knew it, he had his sword to my neck and my arm pulled up my back. I felt his breath on the back of my neck, and a warm shiver went down my spine.   
I didn't think you could last so long' he whispered.   
Neither did I' I replied. I felt him stick his face in my hair and inhale.   
If we were alone....' he started. But he was cut off by Folken who had just walked into the room. The Slayers parted respectfully and he walked up to us as Dilandau released me.   
We have arrived near the General's home' he announced.   
Good. Then, we should all get ready for the ball' Dilandau replied. Folken nodded and walked out.  
Dismissed' Dilandau and I said at the same time. All the Slayers bowed and walked out.   
  
  
  
ok, i didn't really know how to end that chapter, and i thought it SUCKED. o well, i try my best!o, and i know i made it sound like crouching tiger... ya you know, showing off in a fight with the sword and all. and matrix? don't ask me why I put it in there.   
-Lil Pyro


	10. The Ball Oh Dear GOD the Ball

-------------------------------------------------Chapter Ten--------------------------------------------------  
The Black Slayer  
The Ball (Oh Dear GOD, the ball)  
Jessica   
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
-------------------------------  
  
Dilandau and I walked backed to our room and I grabbed my gown and shower stuff, but he got there before me. I sat down in one of the chairs and waited for him to get finished. He came out in his tuxedo pants and undershirt, carrying the coat. He nodded and I went in. To be clean! I never wanted to get dirty again! I scrubbed my hair until my scalp burnt and almost tortured myself washing my skin. I stepped out and slipped the gown over my head. I sat down and began taming my hair. First I dried it, then I started curling it. After about twenty minutes of that, I was surprised at how well I had done. I carefully lifted my hair and placed the tiara on my forehead. That done, I dug through my bags and found the make up that I had never bothered to put on before. I thought something close to silver would work the best. I sat down at the vanity in the bathroom and applied the stuff. When I had done that, I carefully removed the beautiful necklace from its packaging and snapped it on. The thing was a string of diamonds with strings of rubies hanging down in the front, getting longer the closer they got to the middle. The middle string had a larger tear drop stone hanging from the end, finishing off the piece. I left my wrists and ears bare to draw attention to the necklace and tiara. I studied myself in the mirror and decided I liked what I saw. I glanced at my clock and thought it was time to go. I got the deep red cloak that had come with the dress and draped it over my shoulders. Finally, I pulled on my shoes and deemed myself ready to go.  
  
I walked to the melef chamber, guessing that would be our way there. I was right, but the vione had landed so were we walking the short distance to the huge castle. All the lights were on and I counted at least ten balconies. I found Dilandau on my right and Randy on my left not two minutes after I showed up. I picked up the hem of my gown and the cloak so it wouldn't drag the ground and luckily, it was nice and hard. I couldn't see anyone else arriving and thought we were probably the last to show. All the other Slayers were ahead of us and surprisingly, only two could fit through the door at once. Randy sped up to walk in behind Miguel. Dilandau offered me his arm so I took it and we stepped over the threshold together.   
  
The ball itself was actually a few rooms away, so the Slayers were far ahead of us by now. There were a few young women standing at the door, so each Slayer took the arm of one, even, to my surprise, Randy. We stopped to the side of the door and started to take off my cloak, but Dilandau did for me, as was proper. When he glanced at me while hanging the thing he dropped it, missing the rack. I turned around and his jaw dropped.   
  
I was wearing a simple, yet elegant, wine colored gown with nothing but two thin straps holding it up. The dress was tight at the top and looser at the bottom, reaching to my ankles, just the right length to see the right amount of shoe. My hair was pulled back in a kind of pony tail, but I had curled it so much that almost nothing hung down. A single lock of hair in the front curled slightly along my cheek. I had used my nicest smelling perfume, but it wasn't too strong. I knew that I looked like I was sparkling because I had thought to put some body glitter on my arms, a touch on my cheeks, and just below the base of my neck. Dilandau blinked quite a few times before closing his mouth and hanging up my cloak. He took off his own and offered me his arm as we walked through the open door.  
  
All the talking died down to a murmur as Dilandau and I paused on the top of the short staircase. We stepped forward at the same time and descended to the main floor. I felt like I would float away if I let go of his arm as I smiled warmly to the nearest couples. Many held small champagne glasses and whispered to each other as we passed. One man stood out as he walked toward us, the same welcoming smile plastered on his face. He was followed by Folken, who he had been talking to, and wore an all black tuxedo, much like the one Dilandau wore. Dilandau's had a blood red rose pinned to the pocket and he also wore a red cumber bun.   
  
As the man approached, Dilandau gave a swift bow, so I followed his example and gave a more graceful curtsy.   
Dilandau, I was just telling Strategos Folken how nice it was to have you come. I imagine you haven't had many troubles?' Dilandau shook his head. Good! Erm, pardon me, but this beautiful lady is...?' The man extended his hand to me.   
General Aldelfus I presume? My name is R-...Jessica' I placed my hand in his and he kissed it lightly. I am not very important to Zibach, but I am an avid supporter' I went on before Dilandau could speak for me. He rolled his eyes and smiled at what I said, since only half of it was true.   
A pleasure to make your acquaintance' Aldelfus said.  
The pleasure is all mine' I replied. I had no idea what these people thought were correct manners, so I did my best with what I knew. Just then, a lady about two years older than me appeared. She placed her hand on the General's arm.   
Father? Some admirals would like to speak with you' she told him.  
In a moment, dear. Dilandau, Folken, this is my daughter Eva. Eva, this is Strategos Folken, Lord Dilandau, and Lady Jessica' he said, gesturing to each of us in turn. She offered her hand to Folken, who kissed it, then to Dilandau, who only bowed over it, and she looked a bit disappointed. I was careful to keep the small smile off my face as we curtsied to each other. Eva took the General's arm again and they walked off to speak with the admirals. Folken went off on his own and found a small group of sorcerers near the back of the giant hall.   
  
I was immensely relieved that I didn't have to be jealous over Dilandau. We walked around, talking to various couples and groups. I stayed silent most of the time, but occasionally spoke for myself. I was enjoying the soft music in the background, the excellent champagne, the soothing sound of talk, sometimes broken by laughter, and most of all, the sound of Dilandau's rich tenor voice. Occasionally, I would introduce myself and talk with the couples.  
  
When we had been talking with various people for about thirty minutes, a group of servants cleared away several tables revealing a large dance square. The small orchestra struck up a quick tune to entice the dancers to the floor. Dilandau gave me a challenging smile and pulled me out to the floor. He took me right hand in his left then put his other arm around my waist. I let him lead and we almost skipped around to the fast waltz. The song was over all too soon, so we broke apart and applauded the band. The next song was much slower, almost mournful. Dilandau placed his left hand on my right shoulder, and clasped my left hand with his right, so I followed suit. He pulled me closer and we revolved slowly, staring into each other's eyes.   
Are you having a good time?' he asked.   
Yes' I answered. Wonderful! What about you?'  
Oh yes. If I'm with you nothing could go wrong' he replied as he smiled down at me.  
Thank you' I whispered. I felt so safe in his arms, though many people would call me crazy to say something like that. I felt like I was floating on air. Nothing could spoil my mood. Not even a deadly glare from Folken as he passed dancing with Eva.   
  
The dance lasted quite awhile. When the last chord died, Dilandau and I applauded the band again before winding our way to a secluded table. Dilandau pulled a chair for me then went to find some drinks.   
May I have this dance?' I heard an oddly familiar voice ask. I pulled my eyes away from the last spot I had seen Dilandau to see Randy looking hopeful.  
Yes' I replied as I rose. I put my hand in his and he led me to the dance floor. The band was playing another moderately fast song, so we took each other in our arms and danced around to the lively tune.   
Have you been doing okay?' I asked.  
Almost. Most of the Slayers are being pretty nice, not beating up on me and all' he answered.   
That's good. Look, if Dilandau sees us, which he probably will, let me handle it'   
Why is that?' he asked in a slightly nervous tone.  
He'll probably be jealous' I replied with a little smile.  
Oh. Okay'   
  
I didn't want to dance to another song, so when the first one was over, I gave Randy an apologizing look and slipped away. I found Dilandau at the same little table looking for me.  
Where were you?' he asked in that overprotective manner. He handed me one of the champagne flutes he held as we sat down.  
Randy asked me to dance' I said bluntly. Don't think I'm not going to be asked either. We're both on the high end of looks so we'll be asked several times by several people. Unless that is you just scare everyone off. But let's not dance this one. I don't like it' I said as I heard the new tune. Dilandau nodded agreement. I sipped at my champagne, talked to Dilandau and tried to avoid the envious, if not hateful, glances from both men and women.   
  
After dancing about eight sets, the now heavy smell of perfume and sweat was getting to me and I needed some fresh air. Before going in search of Dilandau, I quickly dropped my partner: a somewhat plain man in his late twenties who looked slightly prosperous. I found Dilandau near a door, flat refusing an offer from a group of teenage girls. I walked up to him and the look of relief was impossible to miss. We found the nearest servant and had her lead us to an unoccupied balcony. It had an excellent view of the lake behind the grand mansion, and Gaea's two moons hung low over the treetops. It was one of the most beautiful nights I had seen yet. Dilandau stood beside me and put an arm around my waist to pull me against his lean, muscular body. I leaned against him and inhaled the light scent of moist grass, floating across the lawn.  
It's so beautiful' I said.  
Just like you' he replied. I turned in his arms and stared up into his eyes. His hands moved up my almost bare back and I let the wave of warmth flow through me. I knew what was going to happen, and didn't know if I wanted it yet. I didn't have to worry though. Someone cleared their throat. We broke apart quickly. It was the servant girl.   
Your presence if required for the evening meal. Sir, miss, if you'll follow me' She bowed as she walked in and again when she left us at the entrance to the hall. The tables had been replaced with three long banquet tables, the longest in the middle, the two shorter on either side. There weren't quite that many seat left, but there were two open spots between Randy and Folken. I took the seat next to Randy since I couldn't stand Folken. We were served quickly with what looked like some sort of roast bird. It was delicious, even if it was strange. Many people asked Dilandau, Folken, or I about life on the vione, since many of the guests were the country's dignitaries. About five minutes after sitting down, I felt Dilandau's hand creep to my thigh. I was able to control the rush of feeling through my body and continue talking and eating.   
  
I was speaking with Eva about half an hour later when I felt Randy's hand rest on my other thigh. It was really all too much, so I stiffened and shifted in my chair and both boys dropped their hands. I relaxed and kept talking with Eva. After an hour, all the empty plates were cleared away so we could talk and sip the drinks the were constantly being refilled. This went on for what felt like hours, but was probably just one and a half. Folken stood, followed be the rest of us, apologizing for his leaving. When we all reached the door, Randy got my cloak before I could and draped it over my shoulders.   
Thank you' I told him and he left.   
  
I didn't feel like walking or talking to anyone, so I pushed back my cloak and flew up into the night, unfolding my red and silver wings. I soared up to the vione and landed on the top. I wrapped my wings around myself to keep out the cold as I gazed out over the silver landscape. The Mystic moon was high in the sky, illuminating the trees and water in an eerie blue glow. I hadn't sat alone for more than ten minutes before the vione took off, shaking me from my perch. I glided down and found the balcony attached to my room. I opened the glass doors quietly and slipped into the room. I left the window open as I glanced around the dark room, senses heightened. Dilandau wasn't back yet so I walked over to my stuff and pulled out my nightgown. Since I didn't know when he would be back, I changed in the bathroom. The leader of the Dragonslayers still wasn't back when I peeked around the door. I walked over to my bed and slipped under the covers, closing my eyes just as the room was flooded with light. I fell asleep before I knew anything else.   
  
  
ok, kinda short, i know, but plz R&R!! i hope u like! more very interesting chapters to come!! ^.^  
-Lil Pyro


	11. Chaos and its Story

------------------------------------------------Chapter Eleven-----------------------------------------------  
The Black Slayer  
Chaos and its Story  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
--------------------------------  
  
I woke up at around five in the morning, but I wasn't tired at all. It would be another two hours before anyone else was up. When I was stretching, I noticed a black lump of something at the end of my bed so I went to investigate. It was a pile of clothes; pants, long sleeved shirt, cloak, some sort of scarf, and a pair of gloves, and everything was black. On the floor was a pair of soft leather boots that would reach to my thighs, and once again, they were black. I knew no one in Zibach would try to harm me so I pulled on all the clothes. They fit perfectly. The cloak swung down to my ankles, the shirt covered my hands a little, just the way i liked, the boots couldn't be more comfortable, the gloves fit just right, and the pants fit better than custom made. After tying the scarf over my mouth and concealing my face with the hood of the cloak, I fully understood the meaning of the clothes. I liked the whole idea, but what about my wings? How was I supposed to fly?  
  
Here's a map of Gaea and Fanelia' said a voice in my ear. I whirled, my hand automatically going for the sword that wasn't there. I lashed out with my left hand instead, but Dilandau caught it easily.   
Don't do that!' I whispered.   
You should have noticed. Anyway, here are the maps. For now, head southwest to get to Fanelia and see what you can find out. I guess the idiots that made your shirt didn't know you have wings. Turn around' he ordered. I didn't feel like objecting, so I did. I saw him draw a dagger and turn to my back. He pulled my cloak aside and cut two narrow slits in my shirt for my wings. I turned around again and hugged him.  
Thanks' I said.  
All right, all right. You should go' he said.  
Wish me luck?' I asked.  
Good luck' he said. I stood staring at him for a minute before I took the maps from him and, grabbing my sword, took off to get food and supplies.  
  
I was running down a long hall, a bag of supplies slung over my shoulder and the maps clutched in my hand. My sword was wrapped in a black cloth and tied around my torso under my cloak. By now, I had reached the melef hangar and didn't bother stopping before leaping over the railing. My wings burst from my back and I pumped up above the clouds, well out of sight of anyone. I found a thermal and stretched my wings to glide on the warm draft of air. The sky ahead of me was lightening as I flew towards what I hoped was a successful mission. The ground far below me was gradually changing from very thick forest to lush groves, spreading thinner as I flew on. Far in the distance, on the horizon, I saw flat fields of many shades of green and brown. I flew for what felt like five hours: the sun was well past its zenith. My wings weren't staying open very well so I sloped down to the next grove of trees in the land. I spotted a stream near a particularly lush copse and angled towards it. I stretched my wings one last time before they melted into my back with a little difficulty. I set down my bag and took out a travel ration: a small piece of dried meat. I sat at the edge of the stream and chewed at the meat. The small clearing was surrounded with towering red woods and oaks. A few birds were singing and every now and again a wary animal would enter the clearing and drink from the stream. When I finished eating the ration, I dipped my hand in the stream and quenched my thirst.   
  
I left about twenty minutes after stopping and continued towards Fanelia on foot. As soon as I entered the forest, I paused when an interesting thought pushed itself into focus. *If I'm going to get to Fanelia by nightfall, I'm going to have to move a lot faster than I can run. But I can't fly!* I told the part of my mind that knew everything there is to know about who I am and what I can do. ~So don't~ it answered calmly. *Then what do I do??* I asked myself in desperation. ~Use your wolf form~ it answered. *Point taken. Anything else you'd like for me to know?*I said. ~Yes. But that is for a later time~ And it was silent.  
  
I concentrated and, sure enough, I turned into a jet black wolf with a single patch of red fur on my head. I thought I was about five times larger than your average wolf, but I had never been close enough to one to know. My heightened senses told me of the surrounding woods and creatures in them. I took off in the same direction I was going before, going much faster than what I thought possible. The forest flew by and it seemed to part just for me, like the trees were bending aside to make room for me. I didn't stumble once. I soon found myself running over vast plains, barely bending a blade of grass in passing. I didn't pass many villages, but the number of them was increasing as I neared the source. Another five hours later I was still running as the sky darkened. About twenty miles away, I could see the growing light of the city. I was constantly avoiding villages; jumping from roof to roof or simply going around the smaller ones, but my pace never slackened. When I was about half a mile from the city I stopped in another clearing and drank from another stream. I changed back into my human self and ate a piece of meat. I pulled out my blanket and pulled out my sword. Still holding it, I fell instantly asleep.   
  
I woke up again about five hours later. I repacked my bag and ran to the city. I leapt the outer wall easily and landed silently on the other side. I arranged my sword so I could draw it quickly in case of battle and pulled out the map of Fanelia. I cursed my stupidity and blinked, now looking at it with my wolf eyes. The castle was at the center of the city surrounded by several gardens. I folded the map, tucked it into the folds of my shirt, and ran, my cloak trailing behind me.  
  
I reached the castle about ten minutes later and without incident. I vaulted over the last wall and landed in a lush garden on the other side. I made my way swiftly and silently to the main castle, careful not to disturb the moonlit plants. Luckily, I was looking ahead before I burst into a clearing where Van was sitting. He was sitting on a bench in a large courtyard talking to with some girl with short brown hair. I could tell by what they said and the way they sat that they were in love or lovers.   
You know that they'll try to capture you' said Van with a look of concern.  
I know, but I didn't make the choice to come here' the girl said. She looked about my age.  
Still, you need to be careful, Hitomi. Maybe you should sleep in my room' Apparently, the girl didn't see what he meant. Then, to my surprise, the girl looked directly at the bush I was hiding behind.   
Van.....' she said.   
What Hitomi?' he asked.   
There's someone out there' she replied. Her eyes lost their color and her body went stiff. She stayed that way for a few minutes. Van started shaking her when she didn't respond to his voice.   
Hitomi? Hitomi! Oh man, not again!' He kept shaking her roughly until her eyes regained their color, though they were full of shock and horror.   
Van, I just had another vision. Someone's here, now, and they're going to do something horrible! The flames.........th.......the......blood!' She broke down into tears as she described her vision and began sobbing into her hands. Van tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't have it.  
No Van, I have to be strong' she protested. I'm going to tell you what I saw, alright?' He nodded. Okay, here goes. It started with a moonlit night, much like this one, near the sparkling ocean. A water dragon rose up out of the sea and made its way to something large lying on the shore. When it began to inspect the thing, it started screaming, like it was in immense pain. It died on that shore. There was a figure in the darkness with mid back length black, flowing hair that went up to the dragon and took it's energist with a sword that shone with it's own light. The figure watched the dragon disappear and stood before looking at me. They had red eyes full of fire. I only caught a glimpse because everything was engulfed in flames. Then I saw the gatehouse of the castle, full of guards, dead, dying, and.........and.......being killed' she whispered. The figure that had killed the dragon was murdering your guards, more than forty of them, single handed. Van, this person is trouble. I don't want you, or me, to get near any strangers' she concluded. Van thought about this for a minute while I became disinterested. I stopped listening and worked my way around the courtyard to the main gates. I glanced back one last time and finally noticed Van's heavily bandaged hand. I just had to smile. I pull up my scarf to hide it and tied the thing around my face.   
  
I reached the doors and went to the side to keep out of notice of the guards. I saw no other way in and hadn't fought in four long days so I launched a knife at one. I didn't give the other guard time to react to a dagger in his friend's throat before slicing off his head. I retrieved my blade and cleaned it on the guard's clothes. Before moving on, I deprived both of their daggers and slipped in the door. I met another guard at the inner door and silenced his cry of alarm to a gurgle. Alas, it was too late. Even as I cursed my clumsiness, more guards were spilling into the small hall. I grabbed the third guard's dagger and started throwing. The first found its way to an eye, the second to a throat, the third an open mouth, and the fourth, originally mine, embedded itself deep in a man's chest, straight through the heart. *Four down, forty to go.* I pulled Iansha and she rang from her sheath, quivering in anticipation. I sliced three heads off in one quick motion, cut the next clean in half, whirled to plunge the sword through a heart, sliced a throat, separated an arm from a shoulder, and plunged the Dragon's sword through a stomach and ripped up through the man's chest, splitting him literally in half. It seemed to last an hour but must've taken less than ten minutes. All too soon, no more clumsy guards drew swords in vain attempts to stop me. *So the girl had been right* I melted into the shadows just as Van walked in the door with Hitomi close behind. Van turned slightly green before turning dead white while Hitomi was violently sick in a trash can. Allen and that brat of a cat girl ran down the stairs. Allen turned dead white and the cat girl was violently sick in a trash can. I watched from the shadows as they all picked their way through the bodies to the clear spot I had defended just minutes before.   
What happened?' asked Van. My best guards, forty of them, dead!' So the girl was right.  
And seemingly by one hand' said Allen. But who?'  
Dilandau. He's the only one with enough skill. Allen, Hitomi had a vision about ten minutes ago. She saw this happen.' said Van.  
Did she see the face of the attacker?' Allen asked after a moment's pause.   
No. All we know is that they have red eyes, mid back length black hair, they will or have killed a water dragon, and they're dangerous. We have to do something Allen. And I suggest to start waking up the other soldiers and posting them at all entrances. How Dilandau got in here, I don't know, but he won't get out.'  
  
For a second, this just made me mad. They think I don't have the skill? What idiots! Wait a sec, this could be good. If the only question Dilandau, there are plenty of people who know he's still in the vione. Then they'll have to question different countries. Possible treasons. Chaos.   
  
Has Gadeth returned yet?' Van was asking.  
No, but it takes two weeks to get that far so he won't be back for another two weeks. The ball was just four nights ago, so Dilandau couldn't possibly have done this. Besides, he's not this neat' Allen remarked. I stopped listening and crept along the wall to the staircase Allen and the brat had come down. I was soon in a long hall of doors and two were open, so I checked the surrounding rooms. The last one I checked was a study so I quietly shut the door and started searching the room. Most of the officially sealed envelopes were marriage proposals from ally countries. The poor innocent bachelor. One letter did catch my eye. It was from Freid and looked about a week old. I opened it and quickly scanned it. .........urgent..,' ...presence required...' , .....desperate affairs...' I saw enough to notice, so I tucked it into my shirt. I searched the drawers of the desk and found a small key, all alone in a secret compartment in the bottom drawer. It had a small feather engraved into the gold. I spotted a stuffed bird near the fire place and inspected it closely before pushing the head down. A panel slid open in the wall next to the bird, revealing a large blue bag and several pieces of parchment. The bag was full of precious gems; some were rough, some were cut. I pulled out most of the small, cut gems since the rough ones were larger and more valuable. I put all the paper into the bag and dug around the vault some more. Near the back, hidden by the stack of paper was a small box. I opened it with the key to find a single pure white feather along with a blue and green drag-energist. I left the feather and put the energist in the bag. I put the box back in the vault with the key and shut the panel. As the hole was hidden, I heard voices in the hall so I locked the door before stepping onto the balcony. I flipped up to the roof and watched the chaos unfold.  
  
Men were milling around, women were huddled together, young children were running around unattended, the younger were crying, more guards were marching, dignified generals and advisors were yelling at each other but mostly at Van, and everyone else was just confused. I hugged myself at my success. And yet no one noticed the shadow standing tall, watching with calm, malicious eyes. One guard was waving a dagger around looking very mad and confused. *My dagger! I have to get it back!* I tore along the roof and swung down through the last window. A pair of lovers yelped in alarm when I crashed through the glass. I didn't even bother with the door, I just broke it down. It nearly landed on Allen but he jumped out the way just in time. I ran the short distance between the door and the staircase and jumped onto the banister. I slid down into the bloody hall full of dead and very much alive guards. I went straight for one dead guard and pulled my dagger from his chest. The guards were still frozen until Allen's shouts reached their ears.   
  
Stop him! Stop that man!' he screamed as he ran down the stairs. My fighting sense got the better of me and I launched my dagger at him. It buried itself in his thigh and now he screamed in pain. I ran at him and ripped my blade from his thigh while I pulled his am up behind his back. I pushed my dagger into his throat and shouted at the guards now running at me.  
Stop! Don't move' I whispered in the dead silence. I cut Allen's sword from its belt and held the blade at his throat again.   
Who are you?' Allen asked, looking down all of an inch at me.  
Just call me the Black Slayer' I answered. Just then, Van ran through the door and stopped at what he saw. I still had my face covered, so they didn't know who I was. Dragging Allen with me, I calmly walked to the door.   
Move' I ordered in a venomous whisper to Van. Of course, he did. I got out the door and everything seemed to stop when I paused in the light flooding from the hall.   
This is what happens when certain people intrude some one else's privacy' I said to the gathering crowd. These people shall remain nameless, but I suggest that you find who they are and keep them from doing it again. Farewell, unpleasant dreams!' I finished as a parting blow. My wings appeared and I took off, easily pulling Allen behind me. I flew out over the courtyard and heard arrows whizzing by me, the closest two feet away. I smiled at their brave but stupid attempts and flew to the clearing I had last stopped. I dumped Allen on the ground and got my bag from the tree I had stashed it in. After drinking some water and slapping Allen to get him to shut up, I changed into my dragon form and grabbed Allen to get back to the vione. It took about three hours flying straight to get there, and it was nearly morning when the vione came into sight just over the horizon.   
  
I reached the vione at what I guessed was five in the morning. I flew up into the melef hangar and landed with Allen under one huge claw. Randy came running into the hangar, stopping cold. I changed back into myself just as Dalet and Chesta ran in.  
Go tell Dilandau I'm back' Chesta ran off. You two, get a cell ready for our guest and find me something to eat and deliver it to my room' They ran off. I pulled Iansha with my right hand as I hauled a very windswept Allen to his feet by his collar.  
Walk' I ordered in a icy tone. I twisted one of his arms up behind his back and shoved him forward. Chesta ran up and motioned for me to follow him. He led me to the door of Dilandau's throne room, bowed, and left. I pushed Allen to the side of the door before opening it.   
  
You're back' Dilandau's voice came from somewhere in the back of the room.   
Yes' I replied.  
Your mission was a success?' he asked.  
With an unexpected bonus' I answered, I dragged Allen into view by his hair.  
Captain and commander, how very cute' he said in a half sarcastic, half mocking tone. Allen's eyes widened as he figured out Dilandau had captured his captain. You said your mission was a success?' he asked me. I nodded and tossed him the heavy blue bag. Very nice' he muttered to himself.   
What should we do with our guest?' I asked, calmly poking the back of Allen's head with my sword hilt. He glared.   
Huh? Oh. Have him imprisoned. Folken should like to question him thoroughly. Have a Slayer on guard at all times. When you've done that, come back here' he finished. I nodded and pulled Allen after me. Randy and Miguel were waiting outside the assigned cell so I shoved Allen in and made sure the door was locked.  
Two guards at all times. Let the other Slayers know' They nodded then bowed so I turned and left them to their jobs. As I passed the other cells, I noticed one was occupied. It was the man who's life I had saved two weeks ago. *Was it only two weeks?* It had to be Gadeth. I smiled to myself as I paused, thinking of the possibilities. I stayed too long because the man looked up, only to be extremely startled at what he saw. He started to get up, but I moved on.   
  
I detoured to my room first and found a plate piled high with steaming food next to a large goblet of wine on the wooden table in the center of the room. I grabbed my breakfast and walked back to the throne room. Dilandau was still sitting in his throne, eyes closed, smiling to himself. I set my wine down on the arm of the chair and ate some of my food. Without opening his eyes, Dilandau took a sip of the beverage.   
I missed you. Mostly the intelligent conversation and skilled fighter' he said.  
I didn't have time to miss anyone' I answered through a mouthful of food.  
How many down?' he asked.  
50? I don't know exactly, but something around forty attacked me at once'   
They didn't have a chance' he smiled as he opened his eyes.  
What I found in the king's study was quite interesting. Mostly marriage proposals' Dilandau smirked but one message from Freid caught my eye. , Presence required, such like. Also, a simple vault containing gems, cut and rough, royal documents, a single feather and a drag-energist. All very interesting' I finished. I kept eating my meal, watching for his reaction. There wasn't one. Oh, and this girl was there, Hitomi? She had a vision that predicted my killing spree. She also said that the same person who took the killing spree would kill a water dragon sometime in the future. She might be some sort of trouble' Now the reaction came. His eyes were glittering and a malicious grin spread across his lips.   
Fanelia will be in chaos for days. As soon as they can, they'll mount a search for king prettyboy. Van's a fool. You should have brought him instead of Allen. I would've enjoyed killing him and his little bitch' he said in a cold voice.   
I'll remember that' I said.   
Who knows you attacked?'   
Likely only Allen. I don't think Van's smart enough to put two and two together' Dilandau nodded and reached to take another sip of my wine. I knocked his hand away and drank half the beverage in one gulp. No one said you could eat my meal' I said. He laughed at me and pulled my into his lap; plate, goblet and all.   
You're too cute' he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.   
That's only until I pull a blade' I retorted in a devilish tone. I set down the empty dishes and rested my head on his shoulder. Suddenly, I felt very weak; liquid fire was burning its way through my body. I went limp in Dilandau's arms as I fought to control the urge to scream. I started to sweat and my vision was fading. Dilandau noticed and shot up, running to the door. He kicked it down, going as fast as he could to the nearest hospital room. He was yelling orders that I couldn't understand, desperate to keep me safe. Even though these orders were followed immediately, it wasn't fast enough. I started going into convulsions, twitching and jerking in his arms. A group of sorcerers appeared and led us to a closer room, one filled with medical instruments.   
I was laid gently on a soft bed and covered with a heavy blanket which was quickly in a heap on the floor. I caught a glimpse of Dilandau's half worried, half outraged face before something entered my neck and I slipped into blissful, numb unconsciousness.  
-------------------------------  
Lord Dornkirck' the shadow said.   
Yes?' The screen fizzed to life.  
The experiment is currently underway. The poison has been delivered'  
Good work. See that it is complete this time. Do not fail me again'  
Yes, milord' the shadow answered. The screen fizzed and popped as it faded to black. A cruel smile spread across the shadow's face. A hand stroked the shadow's sword hilt.   
We shall see who survives this time' Manical laughter spread through the halls and drifted to the ears of a boy with red eyes.   
  
  
  
ok, no more nice for me. i hurt everyone else, now i'm getting back at myself^-^  
-Lil Pyro


	12. Part 1: The Sickness

--------------------------------------------------Chapter 12----------------------------------------------------  
The Black Slayer  
The Sickness   
----------------------------Part 1---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Even Dragons Fall  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
I woke up quite sometime later, sweating and unable to sleep any longer. My first controlled movement instantly brought Dilandau to my bedside, all concern. The sorcerers' medicine had lost its effect and simply turning my head brought on a searing wave of pain as fire burned in my veins again. I cried out involuntarily, going into convulsions. Dilandau held me down while screaming for help. The sorcerers must have been waiting outside the door for their cue because they appeared before Dilandau finished his summons. They took one look at me and huddled into a group, leaving one tall one out to pour an ice cold liquid down my throat. The medicine took effect almost instantly and my entire body went limp though my veins still felt like boiling spaghetti. The six sorcerers broke out of their conference and left the room. Dilandau was pulled very forcefully from the room, protesting violently. When he was gone, a new sorcerer entered and stuck a long needle in my neck. My eyes dilated for an instant before I slipped into unconsciousness once again.  
  
When awareness returned to me, I was in a black nothingness in my mind. As I began to wonder what had happened to me, a thick, gray mist rushed up and hid this new world from me. I felt the presence of another mind, a powerful, yet uncontrolled force as wild as a grass fire. *If this world is in my mind then I can control it.* After a second's concentration the fog disappeared to reveal a figure in a long black cloak, the face hidden by a deep hood, walking towards me. I felt, somehow, that this person was smiling under the shadow of the hood. The figure stopped about ten feet from me. Gloved hands reached up and pulled back the hood. The figure was now Dilandau. He lifted a hand and some strange force pulled me to him. I wasn't in the mood. I battled his mind and stopped three feet from him. He smiled wider.  
What's so amusing?' I asked.  
You' he answered.  
And when did I ever enjoy being joked about?' I retorted.  
You don't like it?'  
I am always taken seriously' I answered. He smiled again and took a step forward, reaching for my hand. Flames leapt up around me forming a circle that singed his hand. His smile faded.  
What happened to me and why are you inside my head?'  
He sighed before answering.  
You were poisoned. The food had a lethal powder sprinkled on it that we call Dragon's Blood. It gives the victim a soaring fever, convulsions, and fire' in their blood. You were pretty lucky the dosage was small. Most victims die within the hour.'  
And why are you in my mind?' I repeated.  
Simply because you rejected everyone else'   
Who is suspect of the poison?'  
Every cook and Slayer' he answered.  
As well as Allen' I added, though I don't know how' I added for him.   
I hope you like it here' he said.  
Why do you say that?' I asked  
The sorcerers don't think you'll come out of the coma for another four weeks'  
WHAT?!?!' I screamed. Flames roared up again and consumed every bit of nothingness in sight. Dilandau sighed heavily before he slapped me. Hard. I reeled back at the unexpected blow while I carefully fingered the rapidly growing bruise. I glared daggers at Dilandau who, of course, was smiling. I charged forward and tackled him with a flying leap that brought us both to the floor. I quickly sat up on his stomach, so I could pin his arms with my feet. He pushed himself up and I was forced to get up or I would roll over onto the floor. Using his momentum, he kept pushing me back until he was on top of me.   
Now this is an interesting position' he smiled. He leaned forward and kissed my open mouth. I tried to push him up, but he had pinned me down. I started protesting, but he only held on tighter. He finally let my mouth free and I could breathe again. He smiled before he kissed me again. I eventually gave up because I knew I couldn't win. I couldn't move. I smiled at myself. With a quick thought, I was smiling at him from ten feet away. He ran forward, intending to have me, but he stopped mid stride, as if he was frozen. I smiled wider. He looked infuriated and fought harder; to no avail.   
Leave' I growled.   
He disappeared.  
  
And thus went my life for the next four weeks; he would appear almost everyday, do something to piss me off, and get himself kicked out. When he wasn't around, I trained to better my abilities. If he appeared in the middle of one of these sessions, I would simply ignore him until I was done. Occasionally, more often than not, he would show up in a burst of flames, obviously fresh from some idiotic and boring military meeting. Sometimes, we would sit quietly and watch the stars I conjured from my memory. Everything depended on the mood we were in. I knew the only thing I was going to regret was my weakness when I woke up. My guess was I would be about as strong as I was just before I came to Gaea.   
  
The day came out of the come started out calm but changed as quickly as a summer storm. I had just finished a couple of hours of training when Dilandau appeared in his normal' mood. He probably got to burn something or slap a Slayer for no good reason. Knowing this mood didn't last, I let him conjure the memory of Fanelia burning as we sat on a hill with our backs to a very large tree.   
It's the last day' he said, not taking his eyes off the destruction.  
I know' I replied, not looking away either. For some reason, I was uneasy. Something was sharpening my senses. I kept shifting on the spot and running my had over Iansha's hilt, as if I couldn't remember it was there. Finally. I couldn't take it any longer. I canceled Dilandau's memory, much to his dismay.  
Hey! What was that for?!?' he protested.   
I'm getting out of this right now!!' I said as I stood. I pushed him out of my mind and concentrated on getting back to the real world, on leaving this place of wishes. I closed my eyes, and I felt a pillar of light lift me up, bringing my conscious mind back to my body.   
  
When I opened my eyes again, I was laying in my bed looking at a particularly large crack in the ceiling. The first thing I discovered different was a strange feeling of power. Like some creature had woken up inside me and was sitting quietly, crouched, ready to pounce. What it was, I do not know. What it was waiting for, I do not know. It was accompanied by the feeling of confidence, and assurance that questions will be answered. I noticed a wire of some sort was stuck in my neck and, of course, I pulled it out. I followed it with my eyes and found that it led out to the hall and down to the right. About four doors down, I could hear muffled cursing. I smiled as a very familiar voice, swearing of course, grew louder along with the angry footsteps approaching my door. Dilandau reached the door and, instead of turning a handle , punched a code in a small keypad that must have been installed while I was out. The metal doors slid open silently as Dilandau continued his argument with the unknown person down the hall. He promptly told the person to fuck off as he shut the door again and locked it. He leaned against the door and sighed before asking the ceiling,  
Why me?' I tried to suppress my laughter, but had a hard time and it came out as a cough. As soon as the slight sound reached his ears, his head snapped down to find it's source. His eyes widened when he saw me in the darkness of the unlit room.   
Hello' he said.  
Hello' I replied.   
Now I know why' he smiled.   
What time is it?' I asked.   
Mid-morning, Red, 2nd moon'  
Exactly four weeks'  
Yup'  
Enough to leave me as weak as a hand maiden' I growled as I pushed myself up. I stretched to try to wake up long unused muscles from their dormant sleep. I had been dressed in a short, clingy, sleeveless black night gown that didn't cover too much.  
I bet you just couldn't wait to see me huh? Assuming you had me dressed in this little piece. Emphasis on little' I jeered. He smiled.   
I want leather pants for a 28'' inch waist, 40 leg, knee high boots, size seven, long-sleeved shirt, 28'' long arm, tight' I listed. Gloves too, everything black. Get some pest to get it' I finished. He smiled and stuck his head out the door and called for the closest Slayer. Randy was two doors down, so he told him what to get and sent him off.   
That friend of yours has become one of the better Slayers' he commented. He put Guimel out of action for a week. He's learning his place' he said.  
Any other trouble?' I asked as I searched for my sword.  
Not much. Folken's away on a visit to Adelfus on another vione. Van hasn't tried anything though we still have Allen. He must be planning some big move with Austoria' he answered. I found my sword under Dilandau's mattress, wrapped in a black cloth. I could fell the blade's power even through the sheath and wrappings. I carefully pulled away the cover and was puzzled at what I saw. The leather of the scabbard was rotten, the gold dull. The gems in the hilt were dull and cracked. The Dragon's Sword looked like it was hundreds of years old.  
It did that as soon as you were out' Dilandau told me. Burned anyone who touched it bare skinned' he informed me. I ran my hand over the hilt and instantly the whole thing began to glow red.  
  
-Lil Pyro


	13. Part 2: Renewals

-----------------------Part 2------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Renewals  
  
I unsheathed Iansha and watched in wonder as the blade and scabbard were renewed. The pulsing light filled the room and spilled out into the hall. My wings broke free of their restraints and I automatically pulled them around me and my weapon, as if to hide it from the world. The change was complete and the blade in my hand looked as if it had just been smelted. I lifted it up, held it close to my heart, and spoke the words long lost to these worlds.   
  
Iansha, Esmana la Draconis, ahsra monoa de roch, liamani ra!' I whispered to the sword. I sheathed it lovingly and I had to smile to myself as the largest gem flickered with an inner fire all its own. I laid it down on my bed and as I turned and straightened, there was a knock at the door. Randy was back with my clothes.   
  
Dilandau stepped forward and punched in the code 625' to get the clothes. As soon as he had them, he dismissed Randy curtly.   
Thank you Dilandau-sama' he said with a quick bow. He turned and left. I took the clothes from Dilandau and went to the bathroom to change. All the clothes were the right fit. The pants and shirt hugged every curve of my body, as if they had been painted on. I walked out of the bathroom and as I sat down to pull my boots on, I saw Dilandau snap his jaw shut out of the corner of my eye.   
  
What did that phrase mean?' he asked.  
'Iansha, Sword of the Dragon, true only to one, welcome back.'' I answered.   
Oh'  
Can I use your private gym? Not now, but when I want?' I asked.   
Yea. It's six doors down the right from the main training room. The code's 529' he told me. I braided my hair and hooked my sword belt on.   
Let's go to training' I suggested. So we went.  
  
The training room was full of Slayers and talk. Most of the talk centered around how I was awake and quite healthy. As soon as the click of the door was heard, every Slayer froze and stood at attention. Everyone was there and Guimel had a bandage around his upper arm.   
Relax' I said with a smile. Dilandau set about training each Slayer himself and anyone who wasn't thus occupied came by to say hi. I was introduced to a new Slayer who, surprisingly, was a girl by the name of Kiki. She didn't seem giddy or scared to be surrounded by so many guys.   
  
You mind if I ask you some questions?' I queried.  
No prob' she replied. Shoot'  
Where ya from?' I asked.  
I don't think you'll believe it' Kiki said.  
Try me' I replied.  
Fanelia' she stated calmly.  
Kay, I believe ya' I said.  
I have a question for you' she told me.  
Ask away' I answered.  
You attacked Fanelia, killed 46 guards, and captured Allen Schezar, right?' Kiki asked.  
Right' I started to pay a little more attention at mention of this.   
You jumped through a window, in the process disturbing two lovers, to retrieve a dagger, right?' she queried.  
Yes' I replied.  
One was my mother. The man was not my father'   
I see'  
I ran away. About a mile from the city, I discovered a Zaibach camp and ended up here'  
Ok. How old are you?'  
17'  
How long have you been here?'  
Two weeks'  
How many times have you been slapped by Dilandau?'  
Why?'  
Gives me an idea of your personality'  
13'  
Stubborn is useful'  
Alright'  
This is just for us girls, but, who's the hottest'  
That's a tuffy'  
I know'  
Chesta's a big baby and too loyal, but he has nice eyes'  
Guimel needs a haircut'  
Gatti's too loyal, but he's still stubborn sometimes'  
Miguel's hot, kinda stubborn, just right'  
Viole's just plain wrong'  
That Randy guy's pretty hot, but I've heard he's a bit of a wimp'  
True'  
Now Dilandau, he's a hottie. I wish he weren't the leader'  
Hand's off, he's mine' I smiled.  
I've heard about you. You're the only person who can stand up to the master and live to tell about it. Jessica, right?'  
You are correct sir. Let's talk later. Dilly looks fierce' I watched as he stalked over to Chesta, said something forceful and slapped him hard at his reply.  
I'll help you out for now' I said as we struck our fighting stances.   
First, most guys think you're weak. Prove em wrong' She charged and I spun to block it.  
Second, find your opponents weaknesses and use them to your advantage' She swung her legs at mine to trip me, but I jumped. I attacked her open side, so she blocked quickly.  
Don't let your defenses down even if you think the other is dead. Slit the throat or stab the heart' We started circling each other, looking for an opening to attack. I charged and at the last second I dropped and kicked her feet out from under her. She automatically went into a summersault and was up again in an instant.  
Good! Never give up. You will gain stamina and control; use them' We circled again and she charged first. I spun again and she ran past me.  
Some people will toy with you. Use your anger as a power boost, but don't ever go blind with rage or you will die at the first stroke' She charged again and our swords locked for a second before I used the momentum to flip her over and onto her back. I was up in an instant and as she moved to get up I put my foot on her chest and my sword at her throat.   
Most of all, respect those that deserve it. Mock the fools' With that, I reached down to help her up.  
Nice remark' she said with a grin.   
Hopefully you'll do more mocking than respecting' As I reached to sheathe my sword, I noticed that my hand was shaking. *God am I that weak?* Then, that feeling again. Only this time, stronger, less patient. That feeling of unbelievable power, just waiting to be released. It scared me.   
Hey, Kiki?'  
Ya'  
I'm gonna go workout, train with the other Slayers'  
Gotchya' She walked off.  
  
As I left the room I could feel Dilandau's stare boring a hole in my back, but he didn't stop me, so I kept going. When I got to the gym, it seemed rather expansive for a private facility, but hey, it was Dilly. It felt good to burn up my muscles with use. I worked my arms, abs, and legs thirty minutes each. When I stood up to go, I felt like I was going to collapse, but that was good. The kind of muscles I like to work up are flat and wiry, but incredibly strong, that could be hidden under my tanned skin. The two things I'm really proud of are my grip and my speed. I had hands strong enough to crush bone in one palm. I had speed and agility, developed from soccer, to envy a jaguar.   
  
I got back to my room and took a quick shower. After putting on my Slayer uniform and braiding my hair, I took off to the hangar to figure out the melefs. I took with me the energist I had stolen from Fanelia since mine had been destroyed. I stretched as I went to keep my sore muscles from cramping up. When I got to the hanger, the Slayers were standing at attention, each in front of their own melef, waiting for Dilandau's word.   
  
Go' he said. They went. I jumped up to my melef and placed the energist where it belonged. It melted into the metal and the guy was fully operational once again. As soon as I jumped into the cockpit, however, an immense change took place. The stocky arms lengthened and grew hands. The crima claw and flamethrower attachment moved to my wrists, giving each hand four nozzles, two for the claws, two for the flamethrowers. The gigantic shoulders disappeared to from a jet black cape. The stealth cloak device was still there, but I didn't have to wrap the cape around myself. The fly mode still involved a bit of changing, but now included jet engines. My sword vanished and appeared again, hovering in front of me, now proportional to the size of the melef. The last, and most important, change was in the way the melef was directed. Instead of being surrounded by fluid, the guy was controlled directly from my mind, leaving my hands free to manipulate the control panel in front of me. I could program the melef to answer to my touch and mind only, I could fly like a fighter jet, I could turn into a dragon, I could program it to send out jolts of electricity, I could program the entire cockpit to be clear to my eyes, and many other things. I could even pilot it while outside the thing. *Now, the name's here somewhere...* I thought as I glanced around the cockpit. Then I spotted it in gold engraving near the top of the cockpit. *Zelas. Hmm. Fitting, I suppose.*  
Nice' I said. The silence was too loud.   
Slayers, move out' Dilandau's voice crackled over the intercom. Every melef switched to fly mode and dropped out of the vione. We all landed in a field full of long grass bending in the wind.   
Slayer Randy, Officer Jessica, step forward' Dilandau ordered. He must really be in a good mood, I thought as I stepped up.   
Fighting stances' We complied.  
Spar' The word was a mere whisper. We circled each other and I could feel the tension of the group.   
  
Randy shot a burst of flame at me, so I dodged under it and charged forward. He quickly formed a sword with the crima metal and blocked my attack. He shoved me away, so I slashed at him as I backed off. I shot the crimas on my left hand and he blocked, but one wrapped around his right wrist. While he was a bit trapped, I shot the claws on my right hand so they hit the cockpit but didn't tear him to shreds. I had a flash of premonition just before a crima shot towards me from the back. I dodged just before it struck my melef. I turned to face the red guymelef. I went invisible and stepped to his back.  
  
I know where you are' he whispered.   
Then find me' I answered.  
He turned and faced me.   
How do you learn so quickly?' he asked.  
I manage' I replied. He tried to torch me, but I dodged again. Still invisible, I went into fly mode and left.  
Slayers! Train!' he shouted just before giving chase. I led him far from the training field towards the ocean. I didn't bother with the stealth cloak anymore because he could see me somehow anyway. I landed on the beach and he tried to flame me again, and again I dodged. We fought for the longest time, never getting more then a scratch on our guys. We fought until I was exhausted and could barley lift my sword in defense. Seeing his opportunity, Dilandau simply pushed me over. My melef crashed to the ground. I opened the cockpit and crawled over to the edge of the woods, inch by inch, step by step. I plopped down on the thick grass and fell instantly asleep.  
  
What woke me up was a deep snuffling sound. I opened my eyes groggily. I was fully awake in an instant at what met my eyes. A long, scaly, snake-like water dragon was inspecting my melef. I liked it too much to let some dragon tear it apart. I stood up slowly, never taking my eyes off the creature. I silently reached for my daggers, hidden in my boots. I launched one after the other in quick succession and they struck true. The dragon screamed in rage and pain as its vision was robbed. It started to retreat into the sea, but I bolted forward and jumped over my melef, drawing my sword in the process. I sliced open the dragon's chest, mindless of what it could do to me. Dark, almost black blood spewed out, covering me in the thick slime. The beast screamed one last time at its unseen attacker before it fell dead at my feet. I sliced its chest again and I found the precious drag-eneregist, pulsing blood red. I pried it out and watched the dragon melt into the water. And instead of just being felt, that tingle of power exploded in my veins. I felt like a god! Like nothing could harm me, not even touch me. With that explosion of sensation, the energist in my hand glowed brighter, and for a second, a mere wisp of time, in truth it might not have happened, it burst into flame and seared my hand as quick as summer lightning. I nearly dropped it. When I turned around again, I finally took notice of my surroundings. Dilandau had been sleeping next to me and had woken up while I was busy with the dragon. It was sunset of the same day and the vione was much closer than before. I finally stretched my sore muscles and walked over to my melef. I climbed up to the energist but I debated whether or not to use it. *What harm could it do?* Just before I inserted the energist, I stopped. It could wait. My melef was operational now, why waste a good power source? I tucked the red energist away in my pocket and climbed into my melef. *Once again, the prediction comes true.*  
Let's go back' I said. Dilandau climbed into his melef and we took off.   
That was a water dragon' he said.  
Yes, I know' I answered.   
Most master swordsmen are scared of land dragons. A sea dragon is more powerful'  
I see' We were silent for the rest of the trip.  
  
-----------------------------------  
Lord Dornkirk!' The shadow was gasping for air as it ran into the chamber.  
What now?' The screen came to life once again to show an unhappy Dornkirk.  
The experiment has failed! *gasp* The subject survived and *wheeze*killed the sea dragon! I have failed' The shadow finally realized its situation.   
What!? She survived??! That's impossible! no one has ever survived before. This stupid dragon is clouding my vision again and now this?! The only option left is the fate altering machine'   
But....Lord Dornkirk! The machine failed last time! It killed me! If we invoke it now the whole vione will surely be destroyed!' the shadow argued.  
Yes, but do you have a better idea?!'   
I suggest we set all her loved ones against her to the point that she kills herself'  
Yes......that could work, but have you the serum?'   
In volumous supply' The cruel smile returned to the shadow's face as the screen went black once again.  
------------  
  
The next two weeks went without a hitch. I went to Dilandau's gym at least twice a day, more when I was pissed, and worked up muscles fiercer than ever before. Dilandau started a new motivation' for the Slayers. We began to have races once every week. I dominated these tests until Dilandau was in the running. He could still leave anyone in the dust. The energist I had worked for stayed either tucked away in my room, or it was safely in one of my pockets, and none of the other Slayers knew it existed. After training hard for two weeks, I was up to par with Dilandau. As in our spars never stopped until we both literally fell over with exhaustion. Dilly began to have groups attack one Slayer, adding and adding as the one got better. Dil himself could take on eleven Slayers and win; so could I. Over and over again, that strange feeling of absolute power would make itself known to me, but never as harsh as the day of the dragon's death. One thing different than before was that Randy was being trained by Folken. I didn't know what he was training as or for, it was top-secret'. I just knew he didn't come to Slayer training anymore, and started wearing a cloak at all times, just like the Strategos. I just hope he doesn't get as corrupted as Folken.  
  
(The fifteenth day after I woke up.)  
I woke up at the same time as Dilly that day. Which was four in the morning. I stretched and got on my favorite outfit; black leather pants, backless red tie-behind-the-neck shirt, Slayer armor, knee high (or thigh high) boots. I had long since cut slits in my armor to accommodate for my wings; I took getaway trips every night. Dilandau dressed in his usual and we both grabbed our swords. We stayed silent, but neither of us minded. We walked over to his gym and he punched in the code to the door. We both took off our armor and got to work. I had found that I could work my wings with some of the equipment. After two hours of intense work outs, it was time to start training. I got on my armor again and headed over to the large room. I opened it up and turned on all the lights. Dilandau walked in about ten minutes later to find me sitting against a wall thinking.   
  
I was remembering my life on Earth. It was hard to believe that three months ago I had never even held a sword before. I could imagine how much my mom and my sister missed me. They probably had the police out looking for me. Man! I missed my friends. Blade, Jason, Jade, Amber, Nadia. I missed my boyfriend too. Mark had been so nice to me and it had broken my heart to have to leave him at summer. What if I could go back? What would I say had happened to me? Would it work to say I was kidnapped? My mom would be estatic to see me, sure, but she would be heartbroken to learn that I wanted to go back.   
  
My thoughts were interrupted by Dilandau, who sat down next to me.   
Thinking of home?' he asked.  
How'd you guess?' I asked in a tired voice.  
The look of painful memories is unmistakable' he answered.  
I want to go back'  
I know'  
But I don't want to stay' He seemed surprised at my words. His hand reached up and stroked my face. It was ungloved. I closed my eyes at my bodies response as I leaned into his hand.   
Do you want to see the Mystic Moon?' I asked quietly.   
Yes' he answered. I stood slowly and pulled him up. As soon as he stood, I unfolded my wings and he followed suit. I opened the door and took off as fast as I could go towards the melef hangar. Dilandau could beat me in sprints, but not when I had my wings. I reached the hangar and leaped out; my momentum carried me far from the vione. Dilandau wasn't far behind. I let my self drop farther and farther, not bothering to pull out of the dive until I nearly hit the ocean. I ran across the water towards the shore; letting my wings support my weight. I turned midair and stopped so abruptly that Dilandau slammed into me. I pushed him a bit away and took his hand.   
I need you to give me strength. The spell is not easy. If I pass out, don't worry' He nodded. I laced my fingers in his and began chanting the powerful Atlantean spell. I can't tell you what I said. I can't remember. As I continued, the words grew louder and louder, and louder still until I was shouting. After two minutes of chanting, I passed out, but my mind and mouth continued to form words. I felt strength pouring from Dilandau and knew he would soon be spent. Right when I thought he would pass out, the spell was activated. When I uttered the final word, a bright pillar of light shot up from the ground and surrounded us. We were lifted away, leaving a trail of stardust that lead to the Mystic Moon.   
  
  
  
o GOD that is LONG!! sowy. i do better next time ^^ a/n; zelas' is a name i got from a picture i found of dil-chan by someone else, i dont know who, and it doesn't really have a meaning, but here it means war' or the demon's war' just so u know. R&R!!!!!! i KNOW you like it!  
-Lil Pyro  



	14. Back on Earth at Last

---------------------------------------------Chapter Thirteen------------------------------------------------  
  
The Black Slayer  
Back on Earth at Last  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
(Dilly's POV)  
  
The light took us successfully to the Mystic Moon. We landed in a yard behind a house and it was night instead of early morning. I looked around and noticed Jessica lying on the ground, her wings bent and broken. I gently picked her up and carried her to the shadows of the trees. As I put her down again, her eyes fluttered open.   
We made it' I whispered.   
  
(back in my POV)  
  
When I came around, that feeling was there yet again. Pulsing slowly in my veins, ready again for the attack. Though this time, it felt like it had already done the damage, that it could do no more. Strange. I felt myself being set down and opened my eyes . Dilandau was leaning over me.   
We made it' he whispered. I sat up and looked around. We were in my back yard! I stood up and as I did, I felt odd, like a piece of me was missing. I glanced down and saw that my sword was gone!   
Iansha!' I cried quietly into the night. Instantly, I felt a familiar weight in my right hand, but I could see nothing. With my left hand, I touched where the blade would meet the hilt and that part of the sword appeared. I ran my hand down the blade and it appeared. This was interesting. But how would I make it disappear again? I touched each side of the largest gem once and ran my hand down the blade again. It disappeared and the familiar weight left my hand.   
Dilandau, stay here until I come back for you. I'll step out the door, so listen for this whistle' and I whistled in a certain way that no bird could. He nodded and sat down.   
  
The excitement of seeing my family again caught up with me as I ran to the door. A few lights were on and I could hear the tv blaring news. It was about a 17 year old missing girl. I opened the back door quietly and stepped inside. The light in the kitchen was off and I couldn't hear much activity throughout the two story house. I crept into the family room to see who was watching tv. Much to my surprise, Mark had fallen into a fretful sleep on the couch listening to the news of my disappearance. I tuned out the tv for I moment and listened. I could hear faint crying from my mom's room and quiet music from my sister's room. It was always a way for her to calm down. I walked around the couch silently and sat down on the edge to watch Mark.   
Police have been unable to find the girl and no leads have been produced' said the tv. Mark tossed. I leaned over and stroked his cheek gently, watching as he calmed down a bit. I heard a rather loud sound on the other side of the house and looked down the hall that led to the dining room. It was dark, but I swear I thought I saw a flashlight beam sweep across the floor.  
Who are you and why are you here?' I heard Mark ask in a venomous voice. I smiled at myself. I'll call the cops!' he said.   
But they already know who I am' I whispered. I turned back around. As soon as he saw my face, his jaw dropped like a stone and he froze. Speechless. But only for a moment.  
Oh God!' he said. He sat up and hugged me hard. Is this a dream?' he whispered in my ear.   
No, I'm real' I answered. He let me go for a second to search my face for any signs of abuse. Finding none, he promptly hugged me again, but he did so gently. I let him break away first and smiled at his face. God how I missed seeing it. I heard a crash, this one closer than the last sound.   
Hold on, I think someone's in the house' I got up before he could stop me.  
But you're......' he stopped.  
Yes I'm a girl. But where I've been for the last three months has changed me. I'll tell you more later' I took off down the hall. As I turned to go, I muttered, Iansha' and ran my hand along the invisible sword. I stuck the sword through my belt at my back and kept going. I slowed down as I got nearer the rummaging noises and stopped where they were loudest; the den. Which contained the computer and another tv. I blinked and looked in with my wolf eyes since they could see in the dark. Sure enough, a stocky figure, dressed all in black, was rummaging through the computer desk. I blinked again and flipped on the lights.   
You know, it doesn't help to be loud' I said. The man looked up with shock and fear in his eyes. He was armed with only a crowbar as far as I could see. When he saw I was only a girl and not obviously armed, he relaxed a bit.  
Go back to bed little girl, and maybe I won't hurt you' he jeered.   
What's you're name?' I asked, unfazed by his remark.   
Ha! You think I'm going to tell you that easily? You must be a real moron!' He laughed. At me.  
I'll tell you this, I don't like being called a little girl, and I don't like being insulted, and you **will** tell me your name on pain of your life' I growled. He laughed harder.   
And just how are you going to kill me, little girl?' he jeered again. I launched forward and swung a left hook at his face followed quickly by a right uppercut. I stuck out my foot behind his and tripped him. I didn't bother with my sword until he had crashed to the floor.   
That's how' I muttered. I heard an astonished gasp from the door and turned to see who it was. Mark had followed me, as expected, and was standing in the door gaping at what was before his eyes.   
Go find some rope, will ya? Look in the garage on the left wall and there should be some hanging next to the rakes. Thanks' I said as he left. I turned back to the burglar.  
Now, be smart and tell me your name and purpose here. Or else' It sounded stupid, I know, but I always wanted to say it and have a purpose to say it.  
Or else what?' he snapped.  
Let's just say Iansha's thirsty' I said. I nicked his neck and a single drop of blood flowed out.   
Larry Matis. I was sent to find mortgage papers to file a lawsuit against your family' he said, begrudgingly.  
Who sent you?' I asked.  
I'll never tell' he replied.  
Do you value your life?' I asked.  
Eric Desmend. He has a thing against your mom for not marrying him in high school' he answered again. Hey, aren't you that kid from the news? You know, the one who disappeared so mysteriously?'  
You got it'   
Then why don't you look like you've run away or something? You like fit and are certainly strong' he said, licking the blood trickling from his mouth.   
I didn't runaway' I said. Before he could ask another question, Mark had returned with the rope. I reached down and pulled Larry up. I put my sword in my belt again and pulled his arms up behind his back. Mark handed me the rope and I tied up the criminal. Just as I was finishing, my mom came in.   
What's going on? I heard a crash and came to see what it was. Did someone break into the house?' she asked Mark.  
Two people. One caught the criminal' he smiled as he looked at me. I turned around. My mom burst into tears at the sight of me and for the second time in five minutes, my ribs were squeezed too hard.   
Oh my god! Is it really you? Where have you been? Are you all right? Did anyone hurt you?' she asked in quick succession.   
Mom. Mom! Slow down! I'll answer all your questions later. For now lets call the police and get this guy to jail, ok?' She nodded, tears still lingering in her eyes.   
  
Mark called the police and about five minutes later, two squad cars showed up and hauled the guy off. One officer stayed behind to ask us for details of the break in. He also asked several questions about where I had been and the case of my health. I lied and told him I had run away to Dallas. When he was gone, Mom went upstairs and woke up my sister who had slept through everything. She came down rubbing her eyes. Her reaction was the same as my mother's, but she got a little on the hysterical side. I had to shake her to get her to calm down.   
Okay, everyone, I'll start my story, but I need to do something first' They all nodded and I stepped out the back door and whistled. Dilandau came running up, thinking I needed help somehow.   
My mom and sister are in there along with my boyfriend from school' I said.   
What's a boyfriend and what's school?' he asked.  
School's where kids are taught things, and a boyfriend is....well.... it's a beau to a girl. When a guy and a girl like each other, the guy takes the girl places and buys her things and they become boyfriend and girlfriend' It was tough to say because I knew he liked me.   
Oh. I think I get it'   
Everything's all right and for now I want you to act like we're just friends. Like I'm a Slayer but you respect me, ok?'  
I guess I can do that'  
Ok, follow me' I led him into the family room where everyone was sitting. I took a deep breath and took off my armor.   
First things first. This is Dilandau Albatou' He smiled to everyone, they smiled back. For the last three months, I've been on a place called Gaea. It's not on Earth, I'll tell you that. The only way to get there is confusing and I don't know how it works, but I can tell you what it is. A pillar of light is the only way to get from this world to that one and back, or vice versa. You all know about Atlantis, right?' They all nodded. Well, on Gaea, the people from Atlantis were called Draconians and they could change things with the power of their will. They changed themselves and grew wings. They created a machine to do this, but the machine was their destruction. It destroyed Atlantis, but the people escaped. They used their powerful will and created Gaea, which is invisible from Earth. The reason I'm telling you the history of Gaea is because I'm tied in with it. Thousands of years ago, there was a warrior Draconian who defended Atlantis from the other existing empires of ancient times. This warrior's name was Jesia' Gasps all around. She received a sword from a mighty general who fell in battle' Here, I pulled out Iansha and held her to where everyone could see the engraving on the hilt. From then on she was called the Black Dragon. I am her descendant' More gasps.   
If you're her descendant, and these Draconians had wings then......' Marks's voice trailed off as he grew suspicious.   
Yes' I said simply before I stood and put the sword back into my belt. My wings burst from my back and even more and louder gasps could be heard. I smiled at their reaction. Yes, you can touch them, it's alright' I said. All three stood and stroked my wings.  
They're so soft' said Mark. Then I got a semi-evil thought. Before anyone could say anything. I had grabbed Mark's hand, was running out the door. I leaped up into the air, despite Mark's protests and flew hard into the night.  
Whoa!! This is awesome!' Mark shouted over the wind. Hey! I can see my house from here!' he said.  
It's only a block away, you could see it from a tree!!' I yelled back. I got that evil thought expression again. I let go of my burden'. Mark started screaming instantly. After a couple of seconds, I dove after him, a mere blur against the night sky. I passed him after diving for awhile and turned to catch himm. I swooped under Mark and caught him easily. I pulled out of the fall with a little pain and we hovered mere inches from the tops of trees.   
Oh my god!!! That was freakin AWESOME!!!' Mark screamed. I checked on Jenny and she looked like she had seen a ghost. Can we do that again?? Can we??' Mark asked enthusiastically.   
Sure' I took Mark back up and dropped him again. About five more times. The last time I pulled out of the fall, I felt wing sore so I flew back up and found a thermal to glide on and take a break.   
It's so nice up here. No pollution, you can't hear cars, no screaming people. I wish I had wings' he said jealously.   
I agree. The air on Gaea is much fresher than here because they still get around on horses. Maybe I can take you there' I suggested.  
That would be awesome' he replied.   
You seem to like that word' I said sarcastically.  
Yup' he answered with pride, I guess.   
But I'll warn you, on Gaea, Zaibach's supposed to be the bad guys. In reality, Dilandau is a task master and kicks his troops around. They're called DragonSlayers'  
I see. Then maybe just I should go?' he questioned.   
I dunno. It's tough the first weeks'  
But you'll be there to help me, right?' he asked. Right?' His voice faded when I didn't answer. You brought that guy with you.........' he trailed off. I looked at the pain in his face and I was instantly sorry. You didn't............have............you know......that.....' I had to laugh at this.   
You......... think........'I managed between gasps. No! I would never do that!' I nearly dropped him I was laughing so hard. Relief flooded his face and he hugged me.   
But I warn you, the Slayers are cute! Not as cute as Dilandau of course.......' I said jokingly. He forced a laugh.   
Did you kiss him?' he asked.   
No' I answered. But can I kiss you?' I whispered and didn't wait for an answer. I shivered at the sensation and my wings closed for a second as if they wanted to wrap around us. I quickly brought myself back to the real world and recovered. He broke away looking concerned.   
Are you ok?' he asked. Are you cold?' He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wasn't cold anymore, I was hot.   
N-no' I answered. *God! I have to land before I kill us!* My grip slipped again. Can we land now?' I asked. I felt his head nod and I began to descend. I landed softly and let go of Mark. He didn't look in my eyes and seemed really dejected.  
Thanks' he said without emotion. He followed my mom and sister back into the house and shut the door quietly behind them.   
He seems upset about something' I heard Dilandau's voice mock from the shadows.  
Yes, I think he is'   
I saw you two. So that's what a boyfriend is'   
You're just jealous'  
Why would I be jealous? I could kill that boy in two seconds flat. He's nothing compared to me' he jeered.   
Dilandau, you're pushing it. I don't want to have to fight in front of my family!' I growled.   
Well what if I do?' he said in a venomous whisper.   
Don't' I had started shaking with rage.   
Why?' He was being stubborn.  
Just don't'  
Why?' he asked with a bit more force.   
Because you're a jerk, ok? That's why! I don't want my family to know I'm a killer!' I shouted. I turned to face him and saw the triumphant look on his face. I turned back slowly and saw my mom, my sister, and Mark standing in the doorway. For an instant, I was filled with a sense of utter failure. Which was replaced quickly by unstoppable rage.   
You!' I jerked around so fast that I was able to catch Dilandau by the throat. He looked very scared indeed. You've ruined my life since the day I arrived on your god damned planet!! Just when I get the chance to see my family again you ruin it! Now they have to live with the fact that I have to kill innocent people to survive, and that I have to burn villages down, and spy on other countries, because of YOU!! This may be the last time in my **life **that I get to see my family and you ruin it! You see this mark?' I said as I showed him my tattoo. This mark means I'm special. I have to fufill a prophecy I might never be able to live up to! I never would have gotten it if your stupid emperor hadn't needed me! People are trying to kill me, others wanna betray me, and still others wanna rip out my insides and hang em on a wall!! I wasn't trained for killing, it's in my blood. YOU made it worse. I could kill you right now, but I'm better than that. You see, there's this thing inside you that pumps blood around, it's called a **heart**. And frankly, my friend, you need one' I let him go and, having somewhat satisfied my anger, I leapt up into the sky and I flew high. High enough to keep out of anyone's sight beyond thinking I was a bird. I heard one heart-rending shout, then silence.   
  
omg, i've hit myself with a HUGE writer's block!! which guy do I like most?!? dil or mark?? i can't decide!!! R&R!!!!  
-Lil Pyro


	15. Dark Intentions

--------------------------------------------------Chapter 14----------------------------------------------------  
The Black Slayer  
Dark Intentions  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
-----------------------------------------  
  
I flew high over the city until I thought I was over downtown. I landed in an alley's shadows and got rid of my wings. I'll save them for later, I thought. I walked out onto the sidewalk and just walked around for about half an hour to cool off. I searched my pockets and found about thirty dollars so I went to find something to eat that I hadn't had in a while. Luckily for me, a pizza place was open so I walked in and ate my dinner, or breakfast, in a back corner of the restaurant. I had missed pizza, but not nearly as much as root beer. When I was done, I paid the bill and left a rather generous tip. I found that I still had about twenty dollars left, so I went out and bought myself a new Linkin Park cd to listen to whenever I felt like it. That left me with about five dollars. I went to the nearest convenience store and bought as much candy as I could with the money. I sat on a bench in the park and ate Spree candy looking out at the night sky.   
  
I had been sitting for about ten minutes when I heard footsteps off to my right and behind me. I dismissed it as another person simply walking through the park. The steps circled around to my back and died away. An instant later an iron like hand grabbed my shoulder and nearly lifted me up off of the bench. I didn't have to time to react before I was punched repeatedly in the face and stomach. I stumbled back and my back slammed into a tree. I caught a glimpse of enraged brown eyes and flying black hair before I was punched again in the face. I brought up my hands to protect myself, but it didn't help at all. Finally, long dormant until now, my most basic instincts forced my to duck the next blow and the assailant's fist slammed into the tree. The person gave a muffled curse, revealing themselves as a man. Before he could do anything else, I brought my fist up in a shattering blow to his stomach and the man doubled over in pain. I kneed the guy in the face and threw a quick left uppercut bringing more curses of pain. I slammed my right fist into his face and he stumbled back, clutching his nose as blood ran freely from it. He stepped back into the light of a street lamp and I just had to gasp at what I saw. It was Van.  
  
I quickly produced one of my hidden daggers and caught his hand up behind his back. He took his other hand away from his nose to reveal that it was clearly broken. I shoved the hilt of the dagger into the middle of his back to get his attention.  
Why did you do that?' I snarled.  
Guess' he answered. I pulled harder and he grimaced.  
Because I captured Allen? Because if you can't use me nobody else should? Because I survived your first attempt? Because I killed off too many of your men? The list goes on, Van. All you have to do is pick one' I replied, almost hissing. I drew him back into the shadows so no one would get suspicious.   
Because. The reasons are beyond even your understanding' he growled.  
Oh really? Try me' I pushed the blade of the dagger into his neck. He winced again.  
Kill me if you want, you won't get the answers' he replied. This wasn't going to be easy.   
Do you really wa---' Before I could finish my thought, something, closer to someone, jumped down onto my back and started feebly punching me. Forgetting Van, I dropped onto my back to pin the new attacker and stabbed whoever it was in the shoulder. I heard a kind of howl of pain. I rolled off and as soon as I did, the person bolted on four legs, followed closely by Van. I was too tired to give chase, so I just watched them disappear into the shadows. I laid back and stared into the sky again to catch my breath. One of the first questions that was brought to my mind was how he had gotten here. My second thought was how I was going to get home. I hurt all over. I pushed myself up onto my knees and sat for another couple of minutes. When I tried to stand, it was too much for my battered body and I coughed up blood. My mind raced with the possibilities for getting home. Among the many ideas was turning into one of my more powerful forms to get back, but that would mean going through the city as either a huge wolf or dragon. Oh well. It's better than sitting meat. This wasn't exactly the best city to be out at night in.   
  
I sighed and stood, coughing up more blood. With all the will power I could muster, I concentrated on my wolf form. Even though it was less powerful than a dragon, it was smaller and could actually fit through some of the alley ways. This transformation took longer and more concentration then I've usually had to use. My battered body wasn't taking it easily. The red light engulfed me and hid my changing body from anybody in the vicinity. It pulsed one last time, and I stood in my huge wolf form, completely black except for the single patch of red fur on my forehead. I collapsed to the ground for a few minutes before struggling up again. I started forward, out of the park, forcing one paw in front of the other with each step. I growled at myself to keep the pain out of my mind. It grew less with every step, so I gradually went faster. When I reached the main part of the city, people started screaming and running away from me, diving into the nearest building. I ignored them all until the police showed up. I sighed to myself when I heard the sirens about five blocks away. I leapt to the top of one of the smaller buildings and worked my way to the suburbs, where my family lived. When I was pretty close, I jumped down and sneaked through the shadows towards my house. The only disturbances along the way were a few cats and dogs and one homeless man who woke up from a drunken stupor when he heard me pass. He was too senseless to understand what I was, so he just watched me pass. I reached the back of my house, at least I recognized it, and jumped over the wooden fence.   
  
I landed quietly and noticed that Mark was sitting on the porch swing. I also noticed that his cheek was red and he was glaring at the grass. I walked up slowly so he wouldn't be too startled and stopped about five feet away from him. He looked really scared for a minute and looked like he was going to scream or get up and run. I shook my head at him then walked up and set my head in his lap. He looked really puzzled before he tentatively scratched my head just behind my ears. I leaned into his hand to let him know it was all right. I stood like that for a few more minutes in my wolf form before I changed back into my human form.   
Jessica!' Mark said in an astonished whisper. I didn't say anything, I just put my head on his shoulder and sat quietly. He wrapped his arms around me protectively. I sat in his arms for about ten minutes before I said anything.  
  
Why did he slap you?' I asked, referring to Dilandau. I looked up into his face and saw the rage and pain begin to boil in his eyes.   
He told me to stay away from you because you were his. I told him that he didn't have the right to claim you and he slapped me' he finished with a tint of anger in his voice.   
And who shouted?' I asked.  
I did' he answered quietly. I pushed up closer to his body and relaxed for a few more minutes before I spoke again.  
Where did he go?' I asked.  
He just took off running after he slapped me. I don't know where he went' he replied. Then he finally noticed all the bruises forming on face and my split lip.  
Wha....? How did you get those??' he asked pushing me up to get a better look at my face. I sighed and reluctantly answered his question.  
I was attacked in the park' I told him. The outrage was clear on his face. It was some one I know and he didn't get away scot-free either' I added. Mark stood up and pulled me into the house.   
Your mom and sister are asleep, so stay quiet' he told me. He led me to the kitchen where he knew we kept our medicine and found the right things to tend to my wounds while I got an ice pack out of the freezer for my bruises. I let Mark rub some antiseptic cream on my lip while i held the ice pack to the worst bruise on my cheek.   
  
Let's go sit in your room' Mark suggested as he gently pulled me to the stairs.   
No, I have a better idea' I pulled him back outside and stood for a moment to control my pain. At just the right instant, my wings broke free of my back, shooting past Mark with their incredible size since he stood behind me. I turned around, careful to not hit him, and pulled him into my arms. I flew up into the night and landed on the roof of my house.   
Mark?' I asked.  
Yea?' he whispered back. He shifted in my arms and looked at me.   
This is going to sound crazy, but I want to go back'   
Back inside? That's crazy?' He looked puzzled.  
No. I want to go back to Gaea' I corrected. He thought about this for a minute before speaking.  
Then I'll go with you' he said with confidence. I was half relieved and half confused.  
Why?You have so much here, family, friends, money. On Gaea you're nobody unless you're good with a sword. You'd get kicked around and maybe even killed. I'll telling the truth. Dilandau would sooner slice you open than hear you talk. Please, think about it' I pleaded.   
I have and there is one simple fact that makes all those things pale in significance. You' he replied. You are more important to me than money, friends, and even my family. Jessica, my family treats me like trash. I want to see this world of yours even if I never eat pizza again. I want a chance to live an exciting like. I will not be denied' he finished with quiet force. I knew arguing wold be futile. He wouldn't want to leave me and I didn't really want to lose him again. I nodded to let him know I agreed. He smiled and hugged me.  
  
I was able to stay on the roof for about ten minutes longer before I started shivering. Mark did too so I took us back to the ground.   
Hey, can you sleep on the couch?' I asked.   
Yea...but I was hoping to stay in your room' he replied. On the floor' he added.   
My mom would kill both of us' I smiled. He shrugged and sat down on the couch to wait for me to get him some blankets and a couple of pillows.  
Goodnight' I said when I returned.   
Goodnight' he answered. Before I had taken two steps away, I felt him grab my hand and pull me into his arms.   
Goodnight' he repeated. He kissed me then, the gentlest I've ever had. He broke away for a moment and looked over my battered face while running a hand through my mid back length light brown hair.   
Sweet dreams' he finished. He kissed me on the forehead and let me go. I smiled back at him and went upstairs to my room.  
  
I turned on the light and took off my armor, leaving it in a pile on the floor. Before I changed into my pajamas, I brushed my hair out of the braid it had been in most of the day. Suddenly a warm hand clamped over my mouth.  
I thought I told him to leave you to me' a sinister voice growled in my ear. I recognized it immediately as Dilandau's. I started struggling and as soon as I did, I felt ice cold steel bite the soft skin of my neck.   
Stop it' he ordered. I stopped. When I had calmed down enough he released my face and pressed the dagger into my throat.   
What do you want?' I hissed.  
What belongs to me' he answered calmly as he inspected my neck.  
And what is that?' I asked, now pissed.  
Aww, come on, you're smarter than that' he teased. Thus, I knew. Fear hit me like a 2''x 4''. No, my mind kept screaming, no, No, NO!!!  
  
haha! short and weird i know! R&R!!! flames accepted with smiles!!  
-Lil Pyro


	16. A Bit of Hyper Insanity and stupid soldi...

--------------------------------------------Chapter 15----------------------------------------------------------  
The Black Slayer  
A Bit of Hyper Insanity!!(and stupid soldiers!!)  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
I felt him messing with the bottom of my shirt. I gritted my teeth against my own instinct to attack. His hand moved to my neck and took hold of my throat while the other reached to cut off my shirt. Just as he began to slit it open, I growled loud, deep in my throat. As his own little warning, he let the dagger graze my skin as he cut off the shirt. The thing fell away form me in pieces and his dagger returned to my neck. Dilandau turned me around and faced me. I looked straight into his eyes. I would play no hapless maiden. He threw away the dagger and before I could even begin to scream, he smothered my mouth with his hand. Now was my chance. While he was busy keeping me still, and after intense concentration, I had reached the desired affect. I dug long talons into his sides. His eyes opened wide in shock and as he pulled away, his hand was cut on my sharp fangs. The wounds in his sides bled freely and blood trickled down his palm. I smiled maliciously and licked his blood from my lips with a slightly longer than normal tongue. My eyes had turned crimson red and were now slitted as a dragon's. My hair had become jet black with streaks of red in it. A tail like that of my reptilian counterpart sprouted from just above my low pants. Draconic wings burst from my back. All of these extremities were black as well as the spikes that ran down the middle of my back.  
  
Dilandau studied me for a moment before moving to wipe the blood off his face.   
Dil, if you don't behave, I'll have to send you back or better yet, kill you' I smiled.   
Why do you always spoil my fun?' he pouted.   
I wouldn't call that fun' I replied. I'm tired and spells aren't easy. Leave me alone and go sleep in the den' I ordered.  
Why should I?' he argued.  
Would you like four more scars on that cheek?' I raised a claw menacingly.   
Fine, fine' he muttered. Dragon bitch' he muttered after he had turned.   
Thank you' I answered. Quick as lightning, I picked up his dagger and threw it. It landed with a thunk in he door frame right next to his head.   
Thanks, but I have my own' I told him. He rolled his eyes as he pulled the blade out of the wood. Bye bye now' I said with false sweetness. He turned and left, much to my relief. I sighed to myself and started shaking as my draconic additions faded and melted back into my body. That was too close for comfort, I thought. *Why? I don't belong to him in any way, shape, or form. I should have thoroughly kicked his ass. I am getting a room change back on Gaea whether he likes it or not. I'll room with Mark or someone. Harder to pick on one person with two around.* I continued shaking in the grips of the fear that was still lingering in my mind. *Next time won't be so easy. God! At least I'm still alive and sane! I have GOT to get a hold of myself!!* Without hesitation, I put up a hand and slapped myself on my already battered cheek. That brought me back to reality.   
  
(Dil-chan's POV)  
Bitch.....whore.....slut......' I muttered all the names I could think for her under my breath as I went downstairs. *Where the hell is that place she told me to go? I don't even know what it is!!* Just as I stepped off the landing on the stairs, I noticed her little loverboy asleep on the couch. Smiling. *I should just kill him now!!* The thought sounded good to me, so I pulled my dagger out of my belt and crept up behind the couch. Then my owned goddamned mind warned me. *She'll kill you* Realizing this to be true, I began cussing again and walked down the hall, eventually finding my way to the den, and eventually falling asleep.  
  
(my POV)  
When I woke up the next morning, I wondered if it all was a dream. Then I noticed my armor and cursed. *Why the hell is all this crap put on MY shoulders?!?* I groaned and put a pillow over my head. *And when did my window face east?!?* After debating whether or not to get up for another half an hour, I finally did fall out of bed. Literally. More curses. I got just one glimpse of my clock and groaned again. It was now 8:26. I usually wake up at noon on weekends. After another half hour of cursing, struggling, some tearing, and more cursing, I was finally dressed and going down the stairs. To find Dilandau choking Mark, both with nothing more than boxers on. It took me a couple of minutes to wake up. Meanwhile, Mark turned purple, and Dil got that insane little grin. Grr.   
Dil!' I said. He turned and noticed me. And squeezed harder. I had enough. I backhanded him so hard his lip split and he stumbled backwards against a wall. Dil glared. I glared. Dil glared. Mark stood up. Dil glared. I glared daggers. Dil glared swords. I glared H-bombs. Dil glared.   
You might want to leave' I said.   
Um...ok' Mark said and walked into the kitchen. Back to glaring.....Oh, ya, he's never seen me ice cold, white hot, prepare to die you son of a bitch mad. Hmm. Time for the layeth of the smacketh downeth on his ass!............eth.   
Why?' A simple enough question. *My sentences will probably be kept to three syllables or less.*   
Why? That little son of a bi-' He never finished. A certain fist connected with his jaw just then. I'll never forget that blood flying through the air......  
Thank you' I said coldly. I turned to join Mark in the kitchen. Heheh. Less than halfway there, SOMETHING *COUGHCOUGH* tripped me. Grr. I flipped before I hit the ground and landed on my back to see Dil leaning over me with a dagger ready to drive the tip through my heart. Or my head. Whichever was closest.   
Men are so weak' I said just before I kicked him in his family jewels. Hard. My turn to smile. His turn to double over in crippling pain. Now I get to the kitchen unhindered. Heheh. Too many short sentences. Oh well. Dil got dressed while Mark and I ate breakfast and Mark got dressed while I sat and watched Dil eat. And we're all one big happy family who can't stand the sight of each other! (AN: I am officially hyper) My mom and sister woke up about a half hour later to find Dil mesmerized by the tv and Mark talkin to me about.....stuff.....*cough* OR SO HE THOUGHT!!!!! I wasn't even paying attention to him, I was watchin Dil being mesmerized by the tv. And I was jealous of the tv. Stupid tv!!!! My mom and my sister ate breakfast and both went to work. (AN: i don't feel like putting in a dialogue so DEAL WITH IT!!!) And thus the fun begins. Dil found a lighter (dear god save us all!!!!) and proceeded to torch the neighbors bushes cuz I wouldn't let him torch ours. Mark found a hose and constantly put out the fires much to Dil's dismay. Several bruises formed and more than one lip was split. More than once...I then decided I had had enough of it and sent Mark home to pack stuff up for Gaea. Dil's happy cuz he gets to go home and kick lots of people around. I'm happy because there aren't lighters on Gaea. Mark's happy cuz he gets to leave his strange little world of drunk parents and abusive siblings. Just before Mark got back, I remembered that my mom wouldn't be happy for me to go. So, I left her a note.  
Mom,  
I'm so sorry to be leaving again so soon. I love you and Jenny. Take care of yourselves, you deserve it. Mark doesn't want to stay, so I'm taking him with me. This isn't the last time I'll see you, I might come back in the near future for a better goodbye. If you want, I'll take you to Gaea with me. You might like it, but you'll have to start over. I'll come back in another two months, okay? I love you guys, take care.   
Jessica  
I was going to miss them. I left the note pinned to the refrigerator. Next, I sent an email to my best friends telling them about Dil, Gaea, the Ryuugekitai, and my intentions of going back. I also included that I might come back and take them with me. *That should catch their attention* Thus prepared, and with Mark back, I got ready to return. I set up a ring of candles for some reason; I was running on instincts now. Thankfully, there was no wind outside where I set them up. I had the boys stand on either side of me; Dil on my left, Mark on my right, both boys holding one of my hands. I began chanting the spell. Backwards, this time. I was able to stand for the first two minutes, then I collapsed, my mind and mouth still forming words. At long last, and after seven minutes, the pillar of light materialized and lifted us three away to that strange planet behind the moon.   
------------  
Once again, I was unconscious when we landed. And, once again, the feeling was there, just as before. I had since become used to it. I was vaguely aware of Mark and Dil arguing over something. They sounded so far away. Finally, my eyes opened a crack. It was night and full moons. We were in a rather dense forest.   
Stop' I whispered. Stop' I said again when they didn't. Mark noticed and leaned over me.   
Are you all right?' he asked.   
Spells.....tired.......strength......' I was SOOOOOOOO tired! My arms felt like rocks. Dilandau?' He turned.   
What?'  
Are we near civilization?'  
Yes. Austoria'  
Take Mark and get horses. Good ones. Provisions, cloaks. We need to go home' I ordered.   
But-' Mark began.  
I'll be fine. And don't fight! You both know the punishment' Mark was reluctant, but Dil was indifferent.   
Come on. Follow me. I'll get the cloaks first so no one asks you about those strange clothes' Dil said.   
Alright' Mark answered. When they had walked off, I dragged myself over to some bushes and collapsed with exhaustion. It was then that I found what that feeling of power was that had plagued me for the past month. It was magic. At that moment, I wished I could not be seen, so I could sleep. And the feeling responded. It exploded in me like a warehouse full of fireworks going off at once. It had been freed! It ran rampant in the bushes for a few moments, singing leaves, burning stems, before it quieted and did as I bid it. Worlds away, and one not too far off, five people winced in their sleep or cried out in pain. One was almost driven to the brink of insanity. One didn't sleep for days. Another sat in confusion and wondered what it meant for them. One smiled and laughed quietly at the herald of things to come. One trembled in fear at what they knew would become of them. Somewhere near the outskirts of Fanelia, a beam of light shot down from the Mystic Moon, and seperated Gaea's past hope from a heartbroken friend.   
  
Where did she go?' Some one was wondering where I was. I woke up to find Dil on a fine piece of blood red male horseflesh. Behind him, Mark was on a chestnut mare, and a gorgeous black stallion with a white star on his forehead was tethered to Dil's saddle. Each horse was obviously high quality and loaded for travel. The black stallion, mine, was fidgety. I let the spell drop and stood up yawning.   
There you are' Dil said, plainly bored.   
How long were you gone?'  
Three hours. Dawn's in two. Shall we go?' He tossed me a pure black cloak that, when thrown over my shoulders, reached down to my ankles. I swung my rested body up into the saddle and immediately the stallion tried to toss me. I held on with grim determination. The stallion then figured he couldn't throw me back, so he bucked. I refused to be dumped. I saw my chance and dealt him one good smack between the ears. He stopped bucking and stood completely still, his chest heaving.   
Let's go' I said. Dil took the lead and we soon found ourselves on a road near Austoria. Upon reaching the road, we broke into a brisk trot to save the horses and keep them going for a while. We encountered little trouble until we met up with a small group of soldiers on the road. The commander ordered us to stop. Dilandau looked like he was going to draw his sword, but I glared at him to stop. Luckily for us, our hoods were still up and our faces couldn't be seen. I spurred my mount forward a few steps to signal to everyone that I was going to do the talking.   
Hello boys. Anything I can do for you?' I asked.   
Yes, about an hour ago, three horses of the king's stock were stolen from the stables, and one of them was a stallion being trained for use by the king. The horses are all fine quality and would be sorely missed. Have you seen two men in black cloaks with three horses?' *Either they can't see in the dark, or they are extremely stupid*  
I'm sorry officer, but no, I haven't seen the culprits and if I do, I'll be sure to cut off their heads and send them to you on silver platters' I said, a touch of menace in my voice. Most of the small company looked shocked.  
Er, you do not have to risk yourself, lady, if you would just report them to us....' his voice trailed off as he eyed Dilandau. You there, what is your name?' the commander asked. I interjected before Dilandau could speak.   
He's mute. Had his tongue cut out for some reason. I found him in an alley. I just call him Murdoc' I said for him. Dilandau looked furious, but just shrugged and kept quiet.   
And you? What is your name?' he asked Mark.   
J-j-josh, s-sir' he stuttered. *Good acting*  
What are you three doing out at this hour?' he asked.   
Oh, just passing by, have to get back home you know. I have to make sure our cattle didn't get loose. We left Austoria so early because our home is a bit of a way off and we can make it by sundown if we hurry. Zibach is quite a while away, you know' I said smoothly, the anger not showing in my voice. Dilandau's eyes gleamed with malice and excitement.   
Well, thank yo---Zaibach?!? Show your faces!!' he practically yelled.   
Gladly' I growled. All three of us pulled back our hoods. Horror showed on all the soldier's faces. To them, it was looking on the face of death.   
Great gods!!! It's her!! she's the one that captured Allen Schezar!' Dilandau Albatou?!? We're as good as dead!!' Stand and fight!!' They're outnumbered five to one!!' They can kill forty each!!!' The cries of the soldiers filled the air as my group sat and watched silently. I knew Dilandau was anticipating the next reaction as much as I.   
It's amusing how much chaos just a face can cause' Dilandau said in my ear. Then the ring of fifteen swords being unsheathed sounded in the now calm night air.   
Surrender!! Come quietly and perhaps you won't be killed!' the commander ordered.  
But that just takes all the fun out of it' I pouted.   
But how can you fight back without weapons?' the leader asked with a triumphant grin. I answered with an evil smile.   
How can you be so sure?' I asked.   
You wear no swordbelt! This one doesn't either!' he said, pointing to Josh'. Mark just smiled. Then I recognized the long package on his horse within easy reach.  
Daggers are easily hidden' I answered, knowing the reply.  
A dagger against fifteen soldiers with swords? Ha! You'd be dead in less than a minute!' he said.  
Is that the best you can do? Because I alone can kill you all in the same amount of time' I said smoothly. The fear started to show through his smile.   
Then prove it!' he said daringly. I smiled again.  
Should I let them live longer by not using a weapon?' I asked Dilandau loudly. He smiled maliciously and didn't answer.  
Well? What are you waiting for? Kill me! If you can!!' the soldier mocked. The rest of the company took courage from their leader's words and laughed hesitantly.   
Very well' I said as my only warning. The laughter grew as I stood on the saddle, watching the group of armed men. Look! And look well! This is the last time any of you will set your eyes upon a woman!' The laughter grew in volume. As silent as death itself, I flipped off my horse and landed directly in front of the last soldier in the company. He abruptly stopped laughing and before he could react, I had slammed my fist into his face, making sure to jut out two knuckles and ruin his eyes. He screamed and the rest of the laughter stopped. Many of the soldiers turned and looked at the empty space where I had been in confusion. I had flipped back up into the air and proceeded to land on each soldier in turn, at the very least breaking their shoulders. Soon, only the commander was left standing and unscathed. Instead of landing on him I landed in front of him and unfortunately for him, he was ready to defend himself. It would only stay his death a little longer. I dodged a swipe from his sword and rolled under his legs. He swung at me again and I back flipped out of the way, kicking him full in the jaw on the way back. He fell back and landed in the dirt on his back, dazed from the force of the blow, blood leaking out of the side of his mouth. I quickly disarmed him and held the sword against his neck.  
Be careful what you wish for' I said with a venomous smile just before slicing his throat. I dropped the sword and stretched.   
  
That was good exercise' I said as I remounted my horse. Mark was looking at me like I just told him he's gotta die. They aren't dead, just knocked out. The commander may bleed to death though. Stupid people' Dilandau smiled yet again and shook his head. We started off again and didn't encounter any other trouble for the rest of the day. That night, we camped near a clearing with a stream running through it, surrounded by tall, oak like trees. We simply rolled up in thick blankets and slept after a quick dinner of travel rations. We started no fire.   
  
  
heyhey!! another chapter done!!YAHOOO!!!!! o well. forward!!  
-Lil Pyro  



	17. That Feeling

--------------------------------------------------Chapter 16----------------------------------------------------  
The Black Slayer  
That Feeling...  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, I as woken up by Dilandau shaking my shoulder roughly. I rolled over and pulled the blanket up around my head.   
Leave me alone' I grumbled.  
You need to wake up' he said.  
Make me' I replied.  
Sure' And he proceeded to rip the blanket off of me.  
Alright, alright!! I'll get up!' As soon as he had let go of the blanket, however, I pulled it back up over my head. It was ripped back yet again and I was picked up by my throat which, as you may guess, isn't too comfortable.  
Move' Dilandau hissed.   
/gag/ I replied. He let me go and practically threw me back on the ground. I glared as I rubbed my quickly bruising neck. We ate a short meal of rations and packed up the horses for another day of travel. We were gone and left no traces in twenty minutes. When I was up in the saddle again, I found how sore my tuchis was. My muscles had been squashed flat and I felt every move of the horse. Ouch. I had named the fierce stallion Ryuu. Fitting enough considering he almost trampled Dil when he (dil) tried to get him (Ryuu) for me. Ryuu was very alert and answered only to me. For an evil person, Dil had a limited imagination. He had named his blood red stallion Aka. Japanese for red. Mark, who didn't know any extra languages well enough, had named his mare Tsornin, which, as I understand, he had gotten from a book and meant sun's fire'. At about noon, when Dil wasn't looking, I set a healing spell on the large gashes in his sides. I set another one on me so I'd feel better. We spent the day in the saddle and didn't encounter any trouble.   
  
--------  
On the fourth day of travel, we did encounter certain, circumstances'. It was about late afternoon and we were walking the horses through some dense forest to rest them when a girl about my age jumped out onto our path. For an instant, no one moved. Then the girl leaped into the saddle of Dil's horse and spurred Aka into a gallop in the direction we were headed. Just before I moved to jump on Ryuu, a group of hunters wearing Freid's colors showed up. When the leader opened his mouth to speak, I just pointed back where we had come from, knowing their quarry and thinking how useful she might be alive. The man nodded and chased off after their invisible prey. After they had disappeared, I leapt in Ryuu's saddle.   
Stay, find water, she'll be thirsty' I ordered and raced off after the horse thief. I passed Aka on the side of the trail, sweaty and panting, obviously useless to the criminal. I continued on and found myself in a clearing. I pulled Ryuu back into a walk and listened intently. I heard the twang of an bowstring and instantly slid to Ryuu's side, so he shielded me from attack. An arrow thudded into the tree behind me just where my head had been.  
Surrender!! I can kill you where you are!' I heard a voice demand.   
That may be true, but if I were you I wouldn't want to lose an ally' I answered.  
Ally? How so?'  
I sent your hunters in the wrong direction. They will follow our old trail until they reach our last camp'  
How do I know you won't kill me?'  
Because I would have done it already. What are you running from?' I asked as she jumped down from a tree.   
I killed some person of high status in Freid. I'm an assassin' she replied.   
Might I have a name?'  
Ryan. Though most call me Jade'  
Rei. Though all know me as Jessica'  
Was that Dilandau Albatou's horse I stole? The Diabolical Adonis?'  
Yup. The other was Mark. He's from the Mystic Moon. As am I'   
The accursed place? You must be special'   
I am, unfortunately. Descended from some great Draconian warrior'   
Then...'  
Yes. They're red and silver'  
Then I'm not the only one'  
Oh...?'  
Green and silver. Master of the powers of earth at your service' she said with a mock bow.   
Cool. Let's get back. You'll have to walk. Ryuu's fiercely loyal' I warned her.  
That's ok. Humans were made for walking and I've been doing it most of my life. I don't mind' She started walking ahead of me. As we went back, Aka followed along. We went in silence until we reached the last place I had seen Dilandau and Mark. It didn't take long to find them. They were fighting yet again and Dil was in near rage. Just when he took a swing at Mark with has now drawn sword, I blocked with my own and glared.   
What now?' I asked.  
Nothing really, I just wanted to kill him. Who's she?' he asked, directing his question to Ryan.   
Jade to you. She's good with a bow'   
Fair enough' he answered. I let my sword drop. Dil studied Ryan suspiciously. She was 5' 7, she had dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail, she had deep chocolate eyes that, at the moment were snapping with anger. She wore tattered all black clothes along with a cloak to match a starless night and a deep hood which rested on her shoulders for the time being. She was wearing supple leather boots that reached her knees. Her bow was on her back and the sword at her side was pure silver, even the blade. Her stance was a ready one.   
She any good?' Dil asked.   
That isn't for you to question' I answered.   
Why is that? I need another Dragon Slayer' he countered.   
I will not' Ryan growled.   
It's her choice, your group, or mine' I said.  
Yours? Ha!! What group??' he laughed.  
Mine. Called Hell's Fire' I said after a moment's thought.   
Sure' he managed to choke out, still laughing his balls off.   
You will not insult me' I ordered.  
You will not command me!' he hissed, no longer amused. In the blink of an eye, the beat of a heart, a wall of black flames burst up in front of him from nowhere, a wall of electricity on his right, a wall of poison ivy on his left, and all three combined in the rear. He was trapped, but not completely by my hand.   
Yes, we will' we said in unison. After another minute or so we all dropped our spells leaving Dil just plain dumbfounded. Before beckoning to the others to join me, I set a paralyzing spell on Dil so he wouldn't bother us, but he would hear every word. That strange feeling of power, now known to me as magic, was almost appeased and was pushing me do to and say what next I did.   
Offering a hand to each of them, I said as my magic willed me.   
Welcome to Hell's Fire. Let's see your wings' Mine appeared a split second after Ryan's, who was obviously used to it. As Mark's didn't, I helped him out a bit with a spell.   


Show what is known,   
of power grown,   
reveal his wings!  


He let out a sharp gasp as his wings ripped out of his back and tore his shirt to shreds. They were pure gold with streaks of silver.  
We are friends, and we work that way. The only rules; do your best, never give up, keep quiet, and help when need be. We are the elite. None are better. Dragonslayers included. Use your powers sparingly, your physical strengths should be enough to get you out of sticky situations. I'll teach you, and we'll teach each other. Welcome, and well met. The flame of life and death'' I said, raising my fist in the air. The others followed suit.   
Now for the mark. This will be painful, but we will share the feeling' They nodded.   
Roll up your right sleeves' We all did so. I conjured three fireballs, each two inches in diameter in my hand. One flew to each of our arms, and hovered there, right in the middle of our upper arms. Mine hovered at my wrist since my upper arm was occupied by my tattoo proving me as the owner of Iansha.   
The flame of life and death' we said together. The flames burned into our flesh and pain laced with fire ran rampant through my body. For just an instant, it felt like electricity, and then like liquid hot lava, then it subsided and finally disappeared altogether, leaving the mark of my group on my arm. It was a dragon's skull surrounded my blood red flames. Mark's proof of loyalty was sun gold of flame, and Ryan's emerald green. Then I noticed that certain changes had taken place amongst us. Ryan's hair, once dark brown hair was now streaked with a deep emerald green to match her tattoo, and her eyes had turned a somewhat lighter green. Mark's used-to-be-black hair was now streaked with a glittery kind of gold in straight lines going back, and his eyes were the same, as bright as newly smelted gold. I could only guess as to what I looked like. *Cool!* I thought.  
What d'ya say?' Mark asked.  
Nothing, unless.....' *Nice hair*  
Uh.....thanks?' He looked confused. *I wonder if she's thinking what I'm thinking?*  
*Yup*(-me) *What the hell??!? Is this telepathy or something????* (-Mark) *It's only ESP* *I wonder if Ryan can too...* (-me-) *Let's see. RYAN!!!* (ryan-) *WHAT?!?!? Not so fucking loud!! You have a powerful mind! Yes! I heard you. Now leave me alone and let me get Dilandau* Ryan told us as she walked over to him. I let the spell drop and Dil almost whacked her a good one in the face.   
What the fuck is Hell's Fire??? Wasn't your hair brown? And your eyes the same?!? What's with the tattoos??!? And what the hell do you mean you're better than my Slayers?!?!?' he demanded in about three seconds.   
You will see in time. For now, we need to get home. I'll use my dragon form and hopefully Ryan has one too?' She nodded. I have to see about Mark. Just a sec' I thought for a moment before my magic provided me with the proper question.   


Darkness beyond twilight,  
I ask you of this now,   
tell me truth in fire and light,  
does his magic know how?  


When I had completed the question, Mark was enclosed in flames, not of my conjuring, for about a minute. The answer showed itself as the flames turning gold and the fire shooting upwards and taking the form of a dragon. As you could guess, that meant he could do it, but I would have to help since his lack of knowledge for the art.   
Very nice. This will go much quicker. Ryan, you take Aka and Dil, Mark take Tsornin, I'll take Ryuu, and Dil?' I asked him. He looked down from watching the flames that were still dissipating high in the sky.   
Huh?'  
BEHAVE!!!' I yelled. He did the anime fall and everyone sweatdropped. Ryan, you know what to do if he doesn't. I'm gonna set a spell on the horses so they will sleep and not be difficult. Here we go. Ryan' I set my spell on the horses. She changed at my command into her dragon form. Her's was much like mine, only with streaks of emerald green that seemed to shine with their own light. She neatly picked up Dil in a two man sized foreclaw and placed him on her back, then picked up Aka in one claw and sat to wait for me and Mark. I had to say a spell for him the first time because to wait would take too long otherwise. I told him to sit in a certain style that looked like he was ready to jump up and attack, though he also looked much like a frog. I held my hand, fingers spread, right in front of his face, but did not touch him. I began the spell.  


Darkness beyond twilight,   
crimson beyond blood that flows,  
buried deep within the mind  
is where your power grows.  
Give to him his blessed form,  
modeled after beasts of old,  
may the sacred gods of Gaea  
protect you from death's icy hold.   


  
When I finished the spell, I placed my hand on his forehead. Mark was surrounded by energy, though this time it was golden, crackling electricity. It was netted into a huge ball, tiny cracks showing glimpses of Mark within, fighting pain and for his sanity a second time. His body was slowly, excruciatingly, transformed into a very large, and very deadly looking, black dragon with golden streaks where mine would be red and Ryan's green. The massive amount of energy exploded from around him and ran free around the world, giving other magical persons pains that were more extreme the closer they were to the source. I had a headache for a week. Mark picked up his assigned baggage and as I saw he was taking it rather well, I morphed' into my more powerful form and took hold of my charge. One thing I noticed, I was a bit larger than Ryan, and Mark was biggest. We then proceeded to find our way home.   
  
After flying on a high air current for about an hour we came within sight of a Zibach town. We set down about fifteen minute's riding time from the place so we wouldn't cause a commotion. I noticed many things as soon as I was back in my human form; the absolutely silent forest, the smell of smoke, the much and recently trampled road. Something was amiss.   
Swords' I said once I woke up the horses and everyone was back to normal. We all drew our swords and listened intently. Nothing.  
On the horses. Ryan, take Ryuu. Ryuu, minfirthe detha nar' I told the powerful stallion in the ancient language. He snorted in response and only reared once when Ryan mounted. (a/n; minfirthe detha nar' means fire commands you) *This is wrong. Be on you guard* *Right* We started forward cautiously. /Faster! We need to go FASTER!!!/ Something in my head was urging me on, pushing me away from whatever was behind us. I sheathed my sword.   
Speed' I said when they had stopped. I turned into my wolf form and tested the air. The smell of death was on the breeze. Mingled with smoke, blood, and burning flesh. Something was very wrong. I let out one long, chilling howl. Not a territorial claim, not a summons. A hunting call. I took off down the road, quickly leaving the horses in the dust. In about five minutes, I reached the gates of the village. Columns of smoke billowed out from behind the cracked and broken gates. Cries of pain, anger, fear, victory, and discovery rose into the smoke filled air like ghosts on a breath of air. The town was absolutely crawling with soldiers of at least ten nationalities including Fanelia, Austoria, Freid, Ghan, and Kolar from whose symbol I could recognize. The men were killing, no, slaughtering the townspeople, ravaging women, igniting houses, brandishing decapitated heads, picking through piles of food and supplies, boasting about how many they had killed, getting drunk, pillaging houses, torturing the men, and putting the children on display'. The carnage was horrible. It was a massacre. A simple farming community against some of the best soldiers Gaea had to offer. Why?  
  
I lost control of my wolf form and my body melted back into my normal self. Iansha was pulsing at my side, aware of the proximity of battle and anxious to join in. A soldier near the gates took notice of me and pointed me out to his companions. *Stay at the edge of the forest. I'll call if I need you*(-me: ryanandmark-)*Alright* About five soldiers had now turned their attention to me.   
He's wearing Zibach's colors!!! That armor's from the DragonSlayers!' I heard one particularly loud man yell. Let's get him!' another suggested and soon enough, fifteen soldiers were running at me as fast as they could in their heavy armor. I took off into the trees to lead them on a wild goose chase. I was much faster than they were even if I were in their armor and they were in their most comfortable clothes. A clearing before where I would meet up with the others, I stopped and turned on the path I had purposely made for them to follow. I prepared myself for what was to come. I could have fought them with Iansha, but I felt like flexing my magical muscles to test their limits in combat. I pulled up my hood and waited for the charge.   
  
The fastest man appeared just when I thought he would. He was followed closely by the rest and all drew their swords. My guess was wrong and there were twenty men. *This will be a bit harder then I thought* I said to myself. One, obviously higher ranking if not as fit, pushed to the front to speak with me.   
What is your purpose here, Dragonslayer?' he asked in a commanding tone.   
Is it wrong for me to be in my own country?' I retorted.   
Yes. Especially when that country is Zibach and in the possession of a certain knight Caeli. Lay down your weapons, and perhaps your life will be spared' he ordered. I only smiled.  
And just why should I? I see no reason since I will not be using them' I said.  
Then you will be coming quietly?'  
I never said that. I just said I won't be using weapons. Oh, unless you count these' I said, conjuring a small fireball on each of my fingers. Most of the men gasped in surprise. The braver ones only took attack positions.   
What??? Magic?!? If that is all you can do, you will find it hard to resist' he mocked.   
Oh. You wish to see a demonstration? I would be happy to oblige' With these words, the fireballs vanished. I clasped my hands together, interlocking my fingers. My brow furrowed with intense concentration. A light began to flicker between my hands. I pulled them open a tiny bit to let the soldiers see the huge amount of flames I had brought into being in such a small fireball. Then, with a small, knowing smile, I did the rest of the trick. I quickly opened my hands and held them over my head. The fireball quivered there for a second, then violently exploded upwards, forming a dragon as realistic as the men in front of me. I took control and brought the image back down, roaring and flaming, ready to sear anything in its path. I brought it down on top of the men to the point where they all dropped to the ground and covered their heads in fear. As soon as they had done this, I let the dragon fly out of my control and explode like the fourth of July. All this took about two seconds. While they were still down, I formed a box of invisible magic around them that spread twenty feet in every direction. I waited patiently for them to recover. The first one to do so was the commander. He carefully lifted his head and eyed me suspiciously. In another minute or so, they were all standing and warily backing away from me. The last one hit the back of my box and was killed instantly, consumed in less than two seconds by fire. Now all the men stood in the middle.   
W-w-who are you?' asked the leader. I pulled back my hood.   
You, may call me the Black Slayer'   
  
  
(no comment)  
-Lil Pyro  



	18. The Dragon of War

------------------------------------------------Chapter 17------------------------------------------------------  
The Black Slayer  
The Dragon of War  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
------------------------------------------  
  
They all stared in fear for a few more seconds as I inconspicuously separated the leader from the rest of the men with a carefully formed wall of magic, invisible as the rest of the box. I began to concentrate intensely again. The men began to panic as they knew what this meant. Slowly, painfully slow, the box began to float off the ground. Several men dropped to their knees to pray. Then with a rush of power that not only quenched but sated my magic, the box shot up ten feet in the air. The screams began. *Ryan, leave Dilandau and find me, come with Mark*(-me:ryan-) *Okay* As I waited in my clearing, some of the men began to beg for mercy, but I paid them no heed. About two minutes later, Ryan and Mark showed up in the clearing and were startled by what met their eyes. *I have reason. Follow me* I thought to them. They followed.   
  
I walked through the dense forest back to the battered village where it was obvious that some of the men were being missed. As soon as I reached the edge of the forest, the soldiers I had captured began screaming for help. The closer militants took notice and started to run to help. Then stopped about thirty yards away as they realized that their friends were floating for no obvious reason fifteen feet off the ground.   
Who here is the commander of theses forces?' I yelled loudly. One man, about 6'8, pushed through the gathering crowd, although most of the people just moved out of his way. He wore polished metal armor, clearly made just for him, with the crest of Austoria on the chestplate. His helmet was modeled after a dragon's head with the jaws gaping open to reveal a chiseled face with a small black goatee in his chin that offset his hard features very poorly. All in all, what one would expect to see on a commanding officer.   
I am' he answered. He showed no fear at what I could do.   
You have decimated a village. Why have you done this?' I asked in an ice cold tone.   
Your country, as I assume you are a part of Zibach, has taken captive one of the Knights of Caeli. It is my country's duty to assure that he is returned to the safety of Austoria. This force will see to that' he answered in the same emotionless tone. I nodded.   
Granted. But tell me one thing, can a small village capture a well trained warrior? Can a farmer do more than put down a lame beast? What good is a group of farmers with scythes and torches against a fully trained regiment of Gaea's best soldiers? Why do you destroy the home of some one who has done no wrong?' I asked. For once, the man did not look confused at all.   
We will destroy all in our path until we have achieved our goal. We will do whatever is possible to regain what has been lost' he replied.   
You have been well trained. What is your name?' *Get ready to transform to your dragon form on my signal. Put a spell on your horses so they will not notice* (-me)*Right*  
My name is not of your concern' he answered coldly.  
Oh? Then perhaps the lives of twenty of your men are?' As I said this, I made my box of magic visible. It literally looked like fire exploded for no reason around the terrified men. Many of the soldiers that had gathered around backed away in fear and a few of the lesser ones ran off screaming about the demoness who controls fire.   
I will not be pushed by a lesser who has obviously never been in wartime negotiations!' was the leader's frustrated answer.  
But you have' I smiled. My colleagues have power similar to mine, and more. You never have seen power such as ours before. I assure you, we are a force not only to be watched, but to be feared' I said in an ice cold tone that passed through the dead silent crowd of soldiers like a knife through water. I lifted my hand, fingers spread, to let everyone see my demonstration of power.   
To live is to die, and to die is to live' I said quietly. I quickly fisted my hand. At the same instant, my box of magic contracted around the horrified men and killed them instantly. The leader, whom I had spared, promptly sank to his knees and began entreating me to spare his life.   
You see now what I am capable of. I warn you, if you do not take your forces and leave, you will face the hell of war. More precisely, my wrath' At my last words, frightened gasps and murmurs started up within the group of soldiers. I stood quietly for the order I knew would come. Before I let the man go, I burned Hell's Fire's mark into his cheek, black of flame. The man ran to the safety of his fellow soldiers.  
Hold your places! Prepare to attack!' The burly man roared to his soldiers. The instinct to obey overran their fears and they formed a well organized block; lines of men thirty rows deep and forty combatants long. Ready!' the general shouted. *Ready? As soon as they start, change. Got it?*(-me:ryanandmark-) *Alright* Ryan and Mark climbed off their horses and slapped their flanks so they would run into the forest.   
Attack!!!!!' the man yelled at the top of his lungs. The battle cry crackled through the ranks like lightning through earth. The men charged forward to be met by a solid wall of dragonflesh. My friends and I roared their answer to the enemy's battle cry and swept several of the men off their feet in one swipe. *We can't hold back a thousand, and I'd rather not try. Let's go* I heard Ryan say as she knocked ten more men into the air. *Fair enough. I agree. Find the horses and get back to Dil, he'll be wondering where you went off to*(-me)*Agreed* both answered. All three of us took to the sky. A cheer of victory went up in the ranks of enemy soldiers that didn't last too long since I shot a fireball ten feet in diameter into their midst. I didn't stop to see what damage I had caused. We quickly picked up Dilandau and our horses, which were alseep once again, and disappeared into the setting sun.   
  
The rumors were flying. It was two weeks after returning to Zibach, warning Dornkirk of the obvious danger, and somehow, the rumors had reached the vione, remote in some distant corner of Gaea. 1, Austoria was after Allen and Gadeth. 2, Hitomi, now popular, had disappeared, supposedly back to the Mystic Moon. 3, Dilandau and Jessica were having an affair that had gone wrong and ended up with him sporting numerous chars and slashes. 4, Jade was a spy. 5, Jessica had bewitched' Folken into doing whatever she wanted. Of course, this was almost expected. 1 was true, 2 was true by word of loyal spies, 3 was close, the affair never happened, 4 was false, and 5 was part way true, though magic was not a part of it. Folken, for some strange reason, seemed scared of me. Whenever I entered a room he was in, he would find some reason to get out. I could almost never talk to him because he would shiver and wring his hands and look longingly at the door. He would continuosly look at the clock too. Maybe it was because he was under too much stress? Oh well. The minute we had gotten back, I had ran to a mirror to discover that my hair had turned black and the ends red, making it look as if my hair had been dipped in blood. My eyes were now a blood red deeper than Dilandau's and I have since found that they turn almost black when I get mad. Ever since the night we had gotten back, I had been pushing people around to get my way, which wasn't too hard. I got my old room back and moved back in. Ryan's room was across the hall from mine, and Mark's was on the right of mine. My room code was 666, I didn't know Ryan's, but Mark had told me his on his own will, so he knew mine. His was 571. I had been supplied with a small training gym for our group, as well as a weight room adjacent to the gym. A healthy' competition was going on between the Slayers and Fire. Sadly enough, the only person the Dragonslayers could barely beat was Mark, and he was learning quickly with my and Ryan's help. I kinda felt sorry for them until they challenged us again. Too bad Ryan loved gloating and got us in even _more_ fights. Well, the training was good anyway.   
  
Since we had returned, I had been having horrible nightmares, some I couldn't remember more than flashes of pale color, some stayed with me the whole day. I had taken to laying in Mark's arms at night, too terrified even for sleep. (just for you people thinking wrong, no. i just sat there and so did he. sorry you perverted ones:)) One in particular occured more than the others.   
  


I was battling several other guymelefs and doing well. Suddenly, Zelas failed, some outside force shutting down every one of her systems. My foes took advantage of my shock and cut my precious melef to pieces. I escaped, however, and flew out of reach of their swords, blasting them with fireballs shrouded in electricity, which I shouldn't be capable of. I was taken by surprise again when a cage of black magic enveloped me and drew me back to its creator. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. What I could see was that they were angry. No, furious. It was emenating from them so clearly that I saw it in an aura of rage. Which swirled and flowed directly at me. The figure was clothed in all black clothes. A heavy cloak fell to the person's ankle's which were incased in travelling boots.   
You, must die' they said, their voice full of absolute hate. Strong hands moved to pull back the deep hood, but paused halfway there, giving me the chance to notice the two long, silver knuckle rings on the last two fingers of her right hand. They covered her entire finger and ended in dragon-like talons. The hands completed the task and revealed the identity of my captor. My eyes took in a flame tattoo just below the right eye on the cheek, the dark hair.............  


  
and before I could think of anything else, I would wake up. Everytime, I was drenched in a cold sweat, near screaming or crying and my left arm would throb in pain along with my feet. Not to mention the gigantic headache that followed as soon as I woke up. It was so bad that often I went to the nearest infirmary and had them give me pain killers. I just hated that nightmare. It wasn't the worst, but it was the most confusing. Well, back to the present.   
  
Two days ago we had been in a comparitively small skirmish with yet another rescue party. We still had Allen and Gaddeth, placed twenty cells apart with two guards each at all times and more than one security camera' rolling. Anyway, the opposing countries had actually been stupidly smart enough to send some of the better soldiers. Miguel had been on the graveyard patrol when he had spotted their camp two hundred yards away from the vione, which was too damned close. Migs had gotten back quietly and warned Dil and Folken of the attack. The DragonSlayers had been organized, and I dragged Hell's Fire along for some experience. We had surrounded the camp by morning. When we had attacked however, the soldiers were ready. Most of the force of twenty DragonSlayers we had brought were taken by surprised and knocked over by the trained soldiers. HF (Hell's Fire) had to save their butts by using our magic to scare the shit out of the soldiers with illusions of dragons. I have never seen so many men cry for their mommy all at once. Zibach's force regrouped and attacked again, taking the two commanders prisoner and cutting the rest of the soldiers to ribbons. Even though we were evenly matched, every one of the DS had spent a day in the infirmary if not more. Yes, even Dilandau. In fact, ten of the men were out of action for a week at least. Dil included. And Dilandau was acting like a baby who had been denied a toy. He also had another nifty scar to curse someone about right across the other one, making a neato X pattern. As hilarious as it was, that is a story for later. MUCH later. HF, however, had come away almost clean. I had a cut on my hand, making it a bit painful to hold my sword. Ryan had gotten to close to my fire and had charred her sword hand and I'm not letting her train until it's healed. Mark had gotten over-sure of himself and had a somewhat nasty gash on his chest. Ain't it peachy.   
  
Back to today. Too much explaining. It was about eleven at night, and I was ready to sleep again. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes..... and nothing happened. I tried in another postition and slept for about fifteen minutes before I started fidgeting again. This kept up for three more hours before I gave and just sat there. I began to think about my life on Gaea. It had gone pretty much down the drain. The Slayers were mostly scared at the explosions I could pull when I tried to train them. Dilandau and I were not on speaking terms, especially when I had saved his ass in almost every battle. Ryan was all eyes for Migs, poor boy, and I couldn't get her to concentrate if he was in sight. I felt really sorry for Migs when I saw the goggle eyes in Kiki's head after looking at him for a couple of minutes. Mark was adjusting well to life on this planet and had shown a talent for a scythe. Occasionaly, however, he would slip and ask for coke at dinner. I gave him credit though. It had taken time for him to win respect with everyone, the DragonSlayers, Dilandau, Ryan. He won it in a fight with Gatti. Gatti had been teasing him, backed up by Miguel, Viole, and Chesta, and Mark had simply gotten pissed. He had flung back some answer that had enraged all four of the Slayers just as I had walked by. Their response was to attack him all at once. He met them with speed, agility, and strength that he never showed around the DS (DragonSlayers) before. They were lucky with what they got away with. Chesta, the weakest, left with just a black eye, Viole had a sprained wrist, a few bruises and a cut on his lip, which was very swollen. Miguel was bestowed with a black eye, a split and swollen lip, a sore stomach from mupltiple blows, and a purple face. Gatti, however, got by far the worst beating. He got two black eyes, two split lips, his face turned black, a cracked jaw, and was still shaken by the force of the electric jolt Mark had given him. I had let the fight last about five minutes before I stopped Mark and the DS ran off. Literally. Oh, and did I mention that Mark got away without so much as a scratch?  
My relationship with Mark had grown more and more solid with each passing day. A lot of times, we would just sit and talk together. We often fought side by side and when one fell, the other always stood to protect them. We did the same with Ryan because most of Zibach's normal soldiers wouldn't get near her and she was part of the group anyway. Whenever Dilandau got pissed at him, I would stand up for him because even though Mark was good, I was the only person who could _barely_ beat the pyro. Whenever I was around Mark, I got this feeling of absolute security, like nothing, _nothing_ could hurt me. I was totally relaxed in his arms, warm tingles spreading through my body.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the room. Since they came in quietly, I feined sleep and listened to every move they made with intensified dragon hearing and watched every motion with the same type of eyes. Before I could identify the intruder, something blocked out all my senses and I reverted back to my normal human self. This startled me. I woke up' and pulled out the dagger hidden under my pillow and prepared myself for an attack.   
  
  
  
  
once again, no comment  
-Lil Pyro  



	19. Confessions and Anger

---------------------------------------------Chapter 18---------------------------------------------------------  
The Black Slayer  
Confessions and Anger  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Rei?' the figure whispered.   
Huh?' I asked. It was either Ryan or Mark. Who is it?' I asked, returning my dagger to its hiding spot.  
It's me, Mark' he said as he conjured a ball of electricity to see by. He was in a pair of sleep pants and shirtless. Muscles. 'You couldn't seep either?' he asked. I shook my head no as he laid down next to me on top of the sheets.   
Mark, I think I need to talk to you' I said slowly.   
Okay' he answered, turning to face me.   
Whenever you're.....no.....I...........oh agh.........Mark.....I don't know how to say this' I paused and took a deep breath. Mark, whenever you're around, I get the most magnificent feeling, like I'm floating on air. We've known each other for two years now, but I feel like every day I discover something new about you. You're everything I've every dreamed of in a man, and more. Basically, Mark? I think I'm in love with you' I whispered. Mark turned away from me and my worst fear came true.   
Mark....you....y-you.....I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry' I started to get up but I was blocked by magic. I could've broken through, I really should've, but something told me no. So I sat back down and waited. Mark turned back to me, without an angry expression, without a sad face, but with a look of pure joy glittering in his eyes.   
You have no idea how much this means to me' he smiled. I thought that you just wanted to be friends. But now....life couldn't be more perfect. You're the only one for me' I was so happy I was on the verge of tears. Mark hugged me tightly and I fell asleep in his arms. I dreamt again. The same dream that had showed me how my father had disappeared. Only this time, some things were different.   
  
I felt like a ghost. I was standing in a medium sized room watching a six year old me play with my father. My mother was in a rocking chair, reading a book and occaisionally glancing up to me and my father. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal several strangely dressed soldiers. Music began to play in the background and I couldn't hear anything else.  
---  
*I will remember you*  
---  
The soldiers glanced around the room and approached my father. My dad passed me over to my mother who was looking confused. Daddy stood and seemed to be talking to the men.   
---  
*Will you remember me?*  
---  
My mother paled at their words and began crying and and pleading with the soldiers over something. Six year old me picked up on mommy's emotions and started looking around with sadness and confusion.   
---  
*Don't let your life pass you by*  
---  
Abruptly, The soldiers grabbed my father and he started protesting. Ghost me tried to reach out and stop the harsh men, but I was a bystander, there simply to observe. My mother was near screaming now, tears streamed down her cheeks, begging the men to leave daddy alone.   
---  
*Weep not for the memories.*  
---  
The men were gone now. The men were gone, and they had taken my daddy.   
Mommy?' Six year old me looked upset. Where did they take Daddy?'  
---  
*I will remember you*  
---  
The song turned into words, in the voice of my father, comforting six year old me crying in my mother's arms, comforting my mother, wracked with sobs and clinging to her daughter, comforting my ghost, letting me know that he will always be with me.   
---  
*Will you remember me?*  
---  
The scene changed to the day I had met Mark. Once again, I was a ghost. Real me was at a counciling center to talk to some one about the constant anger that had driven many people away from me. I watched as fourteen year old me sat down in the waiting room and put my head in my hands. I glanced up at the sound of a voice.   
Is this seat taken?' Mark asked.  
No. I doubt it will be either'  
---  
*Don't let your life pass you by*  
---  
The scene changed again. It was a wedding now. I turned just as the bride started walking down the aisle. It was me, ten years from now, being escorted by my father. I was beautiful in a white gown with matching satin gloves and veil. Twenty-six year old me reached the altar and took Mark's hand.   
Mark Murphy, I give you my daughter' Mark took my hand. My father smiled at me and disappeared. I started to cry.  
---  
*Weep not for the memories*  
---  
  
---  
*Will you remember me?*  
---  
This time it was my voice. I sounded tentative and quiet, unsure of myself. Another short vision struck me.   
  
I saw my friend, Jason, working on homework or something. He opened the email I had sent him and read it carefully several times. Then he smiled slowly and sat back in his chair.  
So this is what it meant'   
The scene changed and I saw my other friend, Blade, reading the same email, printed out. She was lying in her bed and looked like she hadn't slept in quite a while. She folded it and set it on her nightstand next to the small statuette of a dolphin.   
I hope it's true'  
  
And with that, I felt someone shaking me and the vision ended. I opened my eyes to find Mark looking at my face a bit concerned. I stared at him a bit, wondering why he was in my bed shirtless when I remembered earlier. I blushed.  
What's wrong?' I asked.  
Well, you were asleep, but then your eyes opened, but it was like you couldn't see anything. You said something about your dad and you started crying. I woke you up. I think' he answered.  
Oh. Nothing's wrong, it was just a dream' I glanced over at my clock. 2 am. I think we should get back to sleep' I mentioned, nodding at the digital display.   
I agree' he replied. We fell asleep in each other's arms once again.  
  
I woke up at about six in the morning. I didn't really feel like leaving Mark's warmth (i probably couldn't if I tried) so I just laid there and tried to go back to sleep. I was kept from another nap, however, by someone pounding on my door. I got up, cursing, and dragged myself over to the steel thing. I punched in the code and the door slid open to reveal a very pissed Dilandau.   
What?' I snapped, already angry at him for waking me up.  
You were supposed to report to Strategos an hour ago for breifing! We had to send Miguel and Jade instead! Do you reali-' he caught sight of Mark just sitting up in my bed. When I had gotten up, I had thrown the covers over him and of course, Dilandau got the wrong idea.   
What the hell is he doing in your room?!' he hissed, obviously not happy.   
Why should you care? It's not like we did anything!' I shot back. You have no right to charge _me_ with any questions. Get out' I growled. He didn't budge. Instead, lucky bastard, he reached for his sword and because I had just woken up from two hours of sleep, I wasn't fast enough to catch the asshole. All that registered in my mind was the flash of steel and his words.  
I'll kill you!!' He charged past me and jumped onto the bed, ready to plunge the sword into Mark, wherever it would. He drove it down and I heard the sound of ripping sheets. He had missed. Mark had rolled away and was now in a fighting postition, prepared to defend himself. Mark spotted my sword on the dresser and picked Iansha up, amazingly, his hand wasn't burnt off. I told my sword to let him use her, just this once, to let him have his life. The sword glowed in response, but complied. Dilandau and Mark began to spar. It was obvious that Dilandau was lost to rage. It was also obvious that he had the upper hand. Mark, armorless and less skilled, was not going to last long. I had to intervene.   
  
I closed my eyes in concentration and stood up tall. I wove the words of the spell that would give me complete control over Dilandau's actions. It was completed just as Mark recieved a nasty gash on his shoulder. He created a shield of electricity that blinked and flickered as he wavered at the edge of unconiousness. Right when he would have delivered the final blow, Dilandau froze. The pure evil grin was wiped off his face and replaced with a look of fearful confusion. I made him turn and face me. My face was contorted with anger, rage, frustration, and pure, unadulterated, hate. Dilandau was scared. I held the spell just long enough to slam Dilandau into the wall on the opposite wall of the hall outside my room. I lost control and collapsed to one knee.   
Go' I growled, in a voice as venomous as a dragon's poison. NOW' I hissed when he didn't budge. As stupid as he was, he still didn't leave. He was overcoming his fear and getting ready to slice my head off. Just before he began the stroke, I used up my remaining power to blast him into the wall again with a fireball. I said GO!!!' I yelled, my voice echoing through the dead silent hall. A few Slayers, slaves, and other people had gathered to witness the event and Chesta and Gatti now ran off with their battered and bruised leader. The last thing I noticed before I blacked out was the numerous stones missing from the wall.   
  
When I woke up again, I was lying just inside my room on the floor with a HUGE headache. Emphasis on huge. It was nine in the morning, my guess the same day considering Mark was passed out on the floor next to my bed with a very poorly wrapped shoulder. Iansha was on the floor next to Mark and very small burns were on his sword hand. I dragged myself over to him (literally) and checked his wound. It had bled all over the place and he was very pale. I tore some of the sheet off and wondered how to go about this without my magic. I carefully removed his old bandages, and fresh blood poured out of the wound. I frantically held it closed with one hand and tore up the sheet with my teeth and other hand. I managed to tie the wound again before he lost too much more blood. I tore off more of the sheet and carefully wrapped up his shoulder again. Just as I finished, he groaned and woke up.   
Ugh, what happened?' he asked groggily.  
You fought Dilandau and got a gash on your shoulder. I was replacing the bandages you had put on not too long ago. Feel any better?' I queried.   
Like my shoulder got run over by a train' he answered, trying to sit up. I pushed him back down.  
You are not going anywhere until you feel better. That is either going to be when I have enough magic to put a healing spell on you, or when some sorcerors get here, or when Ryan gets back from wherever she went, or you learn to do a healing spell' I said holding him down. Just as he opened his mouth to protest, a felt the presence of another mind in mine. *HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* I almost blacked out again at the force of the cry. I glanced at Mark and noticed that he was trying to uncross his eyes. He gave up and shook his head to clear it.   
Did you hear that?' he asked.  
Loud and all too clear. Stay here and I'll see what I can figure out' I gave him a peck on the cheek and rose slowly. I struggled out into the hall and slowly made my way to Folken's study. Just outside the door, Ryan contacted me again, more calmy this time. *Rei, can you hear me?* *Yes, what happened?* *Me and Miguel are on the outskirts of Fanelia, we were captured* *Can you see who it is?* *Vaguely, one has dark hair, and a taller one has lighter hair, I never saw the faces. Rei, they know how to block magic! I can't do anything! Miguel's out cold and if I don't do something soon they're gonna kill him! Help!* *Okay, first calm down. I'm going to talk to Folken right now, so I can figure out the situation. I drained my magic last night fighting Dilandau, so I can't help you. What I suggest is that you let me do your talking, as in say whatever I tell you, alright?* *Okay. I contacted you now because they said they would come back in three hours. Tell me when you can talk. Bye* I lost her mind. I knocked on Folken's door and heard a muffled reply and the shuffling of feet just before the door slid open.   
Folken, what assignment was Jade sent on?' I asked.  
Um... she and Miguel were sent spying on Fanelia, why?' he questioned, confused.   
Because they've been captured' I answered, running solutions through my head and eventually rejecting each one as invalid.   
Wha? How do you know?' he asked, still confused.   
I can form a telepathic link with Jade. Her captors blocked her magic. I need to know what normal negotiation terms are so I can tell her what to do' I replied. He looked like he was beginning to understand.   
Uh.. yes, of course, come in' He lead me to a bookshelf and chose one very large one in particular.   
Here. Chapter 2, paragraph six should cover the basics. Return it when you can and tell me if she contacts you again. I'll be in my study' he finished, obviously wanting to get rid of me as soon as possible. I nodded and walked back to my room. Mark was where I had left him, reading one of my books. He glanced up when I arrived.  
You find out anything?'  
Yea. Ryan and Miguel were sent spying on Fanelia. She contacted me again and told me what--'  
I know' Mark cut me off. She told me too. What are we going to do?'  
I'm gonna see what the rules of negotiation are so I can get them out of there. I'm going to tell Ryan exactly what to say. I don't know if we' are going to do anything. It's a delicate situation and you are in a delicate condition. I need to repower my magic, get some food, yadda, yadda, and we need to get you to a doctor. For now, we sit and wait' I finished as I sat on my bed and opened the book to the designated chapter and paragraph. About ten minutes later, I had read the passage and was looking for someone to help out Mark. When I got to the infirmary, I couldn't find anyone to help Mark, so I just went back to my room to do as much as I could for him.   
  
no comment  
-Lil Pyro


	20. Hostage Situations, Negotiations, Yadda,...

---------------------------------------------Chapter 19---------------------------------------------------------  
The Black Slayer  
Hostage Situations, Negotiations, Yadda, Yadda  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
-----------------------------------------  
I eventually found someone to help Mark and I mulled over what to do about Ryan, trying to push what I had seen in the examination room to the back of my mind. I had figured that the best possible solution was to first see what the captors wanted to do with Ryan and Miguel, then go from there. If they wanted information, no way. If they wanted life, transfer some of my newly regained magic into Ryan and cause a surge' of power that would knock them out or off their feet for a mile radius and get the hell out of there. If they wanted ransom, ask for terms, and if reasonable, alright, if not, same as life taking. It all depended on the people in Fanelia. To boost my magic, I had had Mark give me some of his since he wouldn't be using it all too soon, and I could return it once I had recooperated from the huge drain. I was currently sitting in a room with a very dazed Dilandau, Folken, Mark (very bandaged and almost normal looking despite his eyes), two generals, and Slayers guarding each entry and exit. It was _almost_ three hours since Ryan's contact with me and I was waiting in silence for her to contact me. Then I remembered I was supposed to talk to her first. I nodded to Folken, a signal to start the recording device in the room. I spoke almost everything she and I thought outloud. (a/n; this whole next paragraph is just ryan and rei talking, such and such, whatever. there will be a scene later on in the view of no one as to see ppl's reactions to what is said. if you got that, I'm surprised :))  
  
*Ryan? Can you hear me?*  
*ugnh....yes, I just woke up and my head is killing me*  
*At least you're not dead yet. I have lots of other ppl listening, so watch what you think. I won't say it if need be*  
*um...Ok*  
*So what has happened? Is Miguel alright?*  
*Yes, he's asleep right now, with a slight knock to the head from when we were captured, and we're both sporting small bruises and cuts, you know. I haven't seen anyone, they keep it pitch black in the cell. Miguel's across from me, and all I know is that the guards laugh at us, there aren't any windows, or holes in the floor, I've already dug around, and I can somewhat describe what the people who got us are. They are... *  
*Can you just send me a mental picture?*  
*Um... sure. Here*  
*Uh..huh.....wait a sec! Focus on that one more clearly. I knew it. That's Van Fanel. What about the other one?......................That face seems so familiar....I can't place it though. I'll draw it out later to see if anyone can ident-*  
*They're coming!*  
*Calm down! Just do whatever I tell you, we have to see if they want anything first*  
*Okay, can you just look through my eyes and junk? It'd be much easier that way.*  
*Gotcha. Here goes* (a/n; convo over! this next scene is what Rei sees through Ryan's eyes in Fanelia. just so u know!)  
  
My eyes fluttered open and I realized that Ryan had been right. I couldn't see a god damned thing! Then I noticed a pinprick of light wavering at the edge of my sight and turned toward it. I watched it carefully and, judging by the footfalls, there were two guards, loud steel toed boots, and two people wearing leather boots, soft pad-shoosh sounds. Damn, Ryan had good hearing. *Yes, I know. I tried to use my magic as little as possible on my missions.*  
*I didn't think I could talk to you*  
*I know. Right now, we switched places and I am currently telling Zaibach leaders everything we are saying, so if they have suggestions, I'll let you know*  
*For now, I just need to think*  
*Gotcha* She went quiet. My mind was like an electric storm, churning through any ideas I had as the people made their way to mine and Miguel's cells. Just to test, I tried to put out' their torch, and only got so far as seeing it flicker before I felt some dampening force smothering my somewhat weak magic. Man, were they lucky. To see how good they were, I moved quietly to the darkest corner of the cell, if there was any difference, and disappeared into the shadows. I wanted to freak em out some. After taking nearly two minutes to walk down the seemingly endless hall of cells, the group finally came into my line of sight. I was almost right. There were two guards, one holding the torch, a man in leather shoes, not boots, very plainly dressed in loose black pants and a brown shirt. A dark cloak almost covered it all, but I could make out his rather handsome face and Van like unruly blonde hair. This one didn't like others, I could tell. He was standing next to none other than Van Fanel, who was in his trademark tan pants and red shirt. The guards began rattling the bars on Mig's cell, effectively waking him up'. He shot up and managed to grab the guard without the torch by the throat and give him a shake before he was launched against the wall by a ball of dark magic. Looked like ice to me, but Ryan thought otherwise.   
You control yourself before we kill your little friend' the mage warned. To me, it looked like Obi Wan Kenobi from episode one with magic and no little braid dangling off his head. I felt a wave of question from Ryan, but shrugged it off.   
What were you doing on the perimeter of Fanelia in the middle of the night?' the man in his twenties hissed, his voice full of venom.   
Shopping' Miguel answered sarcastically. It rewarded him with another ice ball to his hand, which promptly turned blue.  
Shit!' he said, gripping the violated limb. The man smiled.   
I want a clear answer from you or severe consequences will befall you' This time it was Van, stepping up with something like menace in his voice.   
Why? What can you threaten me with?' Miguel coughed out, on his hands and knees.  
Your companion', of course. Who is she? Your friend? Your lover? Your mistress?' the man in the cloak sneered.   
Uh...Blaine? Where is she?' Van asked. Blaine turned in question. I felt a stab of uncontrolled magic thrust into the cell, searching for me. It nearly found me, but I acted before the wild magic could freeze my flesh.  
So hard to find in such a little space. My aren't we getting lazy' I said. My voice sounded funny, but that was because it was Ryan's, not really mine.   
Whew' Van sighed. I smirked and a small chuckle escaped my lips.   
What is it that you want your most illustrious majesty?' I said, my voice full of sarcasm. Van bristled, but Blaine answered for him.  
Why are you here? What right do you have to be in Fanelia, you, a DragonSlayer?' he asked, pushing through Van and the guards to stand in front of the cage I currently occupied. I smiled to myself. Tanoshii da ne.   
I'm not a Dragon Slayer' I answered bluntly.  
Then why do you travel with one? And since when did women know magic?' he hissed. I growled and then cursed myself for letting him know a weak spot. But it just might play to my advantage.   
Since they learned from the gods. I am not a Dragon Slayer and I only travel with him to keep him alive' I sneered. I knew Miguel would hate me later, but, oh well.   
Keep him alive? How so?' the mage queried.  
He can't cook. I was sent along so he wouldn't get himslef killed by starving. Also because he's pigheaded and fights all too readily' I answered. I heard a snort of laughter from the other cell. Miguel was obviously enjoying this.   
Very amusing. Now tell me why you are really here or I will have you both killed' he replied coldly.   
Oh really? Have us killed? Why not just do it yourself? You seemed talented enough. Or is it that you've heard of the reknowned assasin who managed to kill Chid's uncle?' I answered with help from Ryan. I had struck something that ran deep with that one. The man practically exploded with rage. I had gotten him to loose his control and laughed insanely even as I was blown against the wall with enough force to envy Ryan's own magic. If I had been up to full strength, the man would have been dead ten minutes ago. His explosion had drained most of his magic and, using one of my original plans, I combined my magic, Ryan's, and Mark's and poured it all into Ryan's body just after I set up a sheild around her and Migs, now close to blacking out. In short, Ryan's mind couldn't take it and the magic exploded into the air around me, knocking the mage out cold, followed closely by the other three people. Ryan almost lost it too, but I poured my energy into her body and she stayed concious.   
*Whoa* (-me)  
*Ouch* (-Ryan)  
*Can we do that again?* (-Mark)  
*NO* (- me-n-Ryan)  
*Nice job Rei. Thanks for my body back. *  
*Welcome. Here's what you do. GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!* My mind exploded back into my body and I didn't bother focusing on anything so I could help out Ryan and Migs.   
*Okay, I've opened our cells and now we're wondering which way to go* (-ryan)  
*Dragon eyes. Can you see anything?*(-me)  
*Yes, the entrance is on the left. We're on our way. Mark, can I use some energy for Migs? He's almost out*(-ryan)  
*Yeah, but I'll probly go out cold*  
*You're not the one running for your life*(-me)  
*Fine. Here. Hope he chokes on it*  
*Mark, shuddup*(- me-n-Ryan)  
*Okay, he's better. we're out of the dungeon now, they had us pretty close to the entrance. Oh SHIT!*(-ryan)  
*What??*(-me)  
*Guards! Twenty or more!WhaddoIdowhaddoido???*(-ryan)  
*CAN IT! Invisible spell and hope they have bad hearing*(-me)  
*Trying.....got it. Oi, i hope this works*(-ryan)  
*What does the room look like?*(-me)  
*Four doors, a staircase, buncha tapestries, two balconies, yadda yadda*(-ryan)  
*Lemme think.....door two on your left, go!*(-me)  
*How do you know?*(-ryan)  
*Stole the floor plans on my last visit*(-me)  
*Okay. ............... We're through the door, and the guards didn't even look our way! What now?*(-ryan)  
*Room?*(-me)  
*Two doors, really big doors, really big room, really big tapestries, small benches and tables scattered everywhere, huge windows*(-ryan)  
*Hmm................door one from the right*(-me)  
*Okay, now we have a corridor.......many pictures and one REALLY long carpet, um....ten doors, all wood, all brass handles, picture closest to me is the king guy*(-ryan)  
*..............door seven on the left*(-me)  
*Gotcha.....another corridor....this one with many more doors, much longer, and people coming and going rubbing their heads*(-ryan)  
*That's the guest/servants rooms! End of the hall*(-me)  
*Gimme a second....okay. Adjacent corridor, same thing, less people*(-ryan)  
*Try the......ninth door on the left and tell me what you see*(-me)  
*Okay....study. Big desk, fireplace, bird on the mantle---*(-ryan)  
*Stop! Go push the bird's head and tell me what happens*(-me)  
*Panel slides open in the wall........money.....*(-ryan)  
*Leave it! I know exactly where you are. Go to the left end of the corridor, you should come out near a staircase going down*(-me)  
*Going......right! Staircase and all. What now?*(-ryan)  
*Down the staircase through the hall, out the doors, into the gardens*(-me)  
*Down stairs...................through hall.................out doors.........gardens! Which way?*(-ryan)  
*Gates, through then left, should be a large courtyard with benches, fountain and such*(-me)  
*Alright....true and through!*(-ryan)  
*Turn north, through the gardens, and stay on north!*(-me)  
*Okay*(-ryan)  
*There are a lot of gardens, tell me when you're done*(-me)  
*Okay, I'm against a large wall now....*(-ryan)  
*Oh! CRAP. I was in top health when I jumped that wall*(-me)  
*Well, we are not. What next?*(-ryan)  
*Turn.....right. Follow the wall and you should come to the gates leading out. Got it?*(-me)  
*Got it and........found it! Trouble. Many guards, shut gates unless someone visible comes by and there is no one close*(-ryan)  
*Blast it. At least a little. They will be too confused to know whats going on*(-me)  
*Done, and running! The spell's failing, I have to move faster, and Migs is failing*  
*Find somewhere to hide so no one sees you appear!*(-me)  
*Ahh!! Easier said than done! DAMNIT Migs! Move!!!*(-ryan)  
*oh boy*(-me)  
*Shut up! Okay, there's a house! Got behind it and no one's coming after us*(-ryan)  
*whew*(-me)  
*Hey, there's noboy inside. And we are all too susceptable to question in Slayer uniforms*(-ryan)  
*Do it. Leave the armor and put on something light*(-me)  
*Okay....got it. DAMN migs, I don't CARE!!! change!!!!!*(-ryan)  
*haha*(-me)  
*I'm gonna blast him, please, LEMME BLAST HIM!!!!*(-ryan)  
*NO!!! Do you want to get out alive or not?! Just change and get the hell out of town!!*(-me)  
*ALRIGHT!!!!! MOVE IT MIGS!!!!*(-ryan)  
*haha*(-me)  
*Oh, shut up*(-ryan)  
*I am the one saving you're ass. Be grateful*(-me)  
*yeah yeah, sure sure*(-ryan)  
*people*(-me)  
*Okay. That's done and we look ready to kill someone. Should that help?*(-ryan)  
*Somewhat. Move. You don't know how long those people will be gone*(-me)  
*Spoke too soon! I hear voices coming up the steps to the door!*(-ryan)  
*MOVE!!! Back door, HURRY!!*(-me)  
*I'm carrying Migs now. We're out and unsuscpicious. Well, almost*(-ryan)  
*That's good. You see the gates you recently came out of?*(-me)  
*Yes....they're on the left*(-ryan)  
*Go right. Follow the main road to the last gate*(-me)  
*Going, glancing at shops as we pass. OH HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!*(-ryan)  
*whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat??????*(-me)  
*Some one recognized Migs and we are being chased now! DAMN YOU MIGS!!!*(-ryan)  
*Calm down and get the fucking hell OUT OF THERE!!!*(-me)  
*I AM, DO YOU THINK I'M WEAK?!? IT'S MIGS THAT'S SLOWING ME DOWN!!! I swear, I will leave him behind!!!*(-ryan)  
*Don't!! Just run!!*(-me)  
*Okay, I'm at the wall now and about forty townspeople and or guards are seconds away. WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?!?!?!?*(-ryan)  
*Wings! Pick up Migs and fly like there's no tommorow!!!!*(-me)  
*Got it! Gone! CRAP!!!! ARROWS!!!! WHY DID ARCHERS HAVE TO CHASE US??!?!*(-ryan)  
*aiyiyi*(-me)  
*Shut up!! AHHHH! TREEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* (-ryan)  
*May the gods have mercy on Migs*(-me)  
*He's the one that hit the tree. I dropped him!*(-ryan)  
*Well, don't take too long! Dragon form, and get out of there, ikuyo!!!!*(-me)  
*Alright alright!!! I'm clear already!! I'll talk to you once I'm out of Fanelia*(-ryan)  
*Bye*(-me) I finally opened my eyes and promptly found that I couldn't see. I shook my head to clear it and tried to focus on the person sitting across from me in the room. My eyes cleared and I noticed that everyone was staring at me. I then noticed that I had Mark by the throat and was in a position to choke him. He was unconcious and slightly blue. I let him go and he slumped over in his chair. I went to stand, but then fell over, my legs unable or willing to do what I wanted.   
Well, screw them' I muttered to myself. My last coherent thought was why Dilandau had passed out?  
  
(a/n; no one's view, its what happened in the room during the whole incident)  
Folken switched on the recording device as Jessica began her dialouge of events in Fanelia. Every time she said what she thought, her voice was normal, but every time she said what Jade thought, it sounded just like Jade. It appeared to scare Folken.   
I knew it.....that's Van Fanel' At mention of this, everyone in the room except Mark and Dilandau, who looked clueless, gasped in shock/surprise. Jessica seemed oblivious to anything happening around her.   
Okay, can you just look through my eyes and junk? It'd be much easier that way' Jade's voice.  
Gotcha. Here goes' Jessica's voice. For an instant, she slumped over in her chair and her eyes lost all their color and stared ahead. She looked dead. Mark started to get up and help her, but then she jolted forward and her eyes regained color, although it was green. Now she was describing the cell and the sound of the feet approaching Jade's cell. She gave a vivid description of the guards, Van, and the strange man who's name was later identified as Blaine. Right in the middle of a sentence, her mouth hanging open, she stopped her streaming dialouge. Then, her eyes stared straight at Dilandau, though is was like she looked right through him. A low growl emitted from her throat. Once again, she suddenly stopped. A small smile crept over her face and she continued to describe the events happening in Fanelia. Insane laughter drifted softly from Jessica, it was hard to tell who's it was. Suddenly, Mark froze in his chair. His eyes entirely lost their color, and he slumped over in the wooden chair. Dilandau followed suit for some reason. Jessica was next, but she was more violent. She froze, then her body started twitching in place. She slumped over too. She convulsed hugely, sitting up straight as a board in her chair, mouth hanging open in a silent scream, her eyes sightless. Then she slumped back down again and appeared to be dead. Her body twitched one last time and she sat up slowly, holding her head. Her once green eyes were now back to their original blood red color. The dialouge began again. This time there was much screaming, yelling, cursing, choking, and such like. Jade and Miguel were not having an easy time. The final words were said and Jessica awoke to find herself choking an unconcious Mark. She stopped and attempted to stand, but fell, her legs giving way beneath her.  
Well screw them' she muttered, just before she blacked out.   
  
  
what ya think???? losta spyin gonna go on! hope you like! *tanoshii da ne* means this should be fun!!! one more thing.........  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Lil Pyro


	21. Yet Another Nameless Chapter

---------------------------------------------Chapter 20---------------------------------------------------------  
The Black Slayer  
Yet Another Nameless Chapter (help me out here!!)  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
-----------------------------------------  
When I woke up, I was lying in the infirmary on the cold slab of metal known as a bed. Suprisingly enough, I was not tired at all. I felt fully recovered from the huge drain on my magic, and I felt ready to go into battle. Which was good since we would probably fight someone soon enough. I was by myself in this particular section of the hospital', which meant the darkest, dankest, coldest section. Grr. I jumped up and strecthed, flexing my mucles and making sure all was in working order. When I was sure everything was alright, I found my way out and wondered exactly where I was. I had never seen this part of the vione before. After walking around for awhile, I was hot, due to my armor, and when I found myself near a balcony, I took advantage of it and stared out at the world below me. The trees were in full bloom since spring was in full swing. We were presently over a very lush forest of evergreens, oaks, apple trees, beechs and massive sycamores, so huge they almost brushed the bottom of the vione. My thoughts began wandering to my life on Gaea compared to my life on Earth. My life on the Mystic Moon had been much easier, but I had been bored with it, and the new challenges that came with living on Gaea excited me and gave me something to live for. I loved being pushed to survive in this strange world, as much it was like our own. I didn't mind having to fight for my life every now and again; it exhilarated me. My life had meaning now. I had something to work for each and every day. My life on Earth had been slow and boring. I had hardly ever reached my goals in anything except music. I had been depressed almost all my life since my father hed disappeared, but no one knew it. I had kept so many secrets from my family and friends that it was unbelievable. I had done almost a 360 in my life when I met Mark. He was just the coolest! I started living more, going places with my close knit group of friends, meeting more people, telling more jokes, participating in more things. My grades started to get better and my musical talent soared through the roof. Mark had been the best thing that ever happened to me. Just then, someone's mind struck mine with a bit more force than usual.  
*Red? Sorry. Gold here. I thought you were still asleep*  
*Ow*  
*Oops. Anyway, Folken wants to talk to you about another mission to spy on Fanelia. Ryan and Kiki are going with you. That's all I know*  
*How long was I out?* I thought as I yawned.  
*Let's see, I was out a week, and it's been another week, so....two weeks. Ryan's back*  
*Oi. Too long. Thanks for the info. Where can I find Folken?*  
*Study, from where you are, go left, turn right twice at the first place you can, then left, right, left twice, fourth door on the right. Got it?*  
*Yup. Thanks. Red out*  
*Gold out*  
  
His mind seperated from mine and I followed his directions and soon found my way to Folken's study. I knoked politely and heard the acknowledgement from within. I waited for the door to slide open and saw Kiki and Ryan in the room, all glares. Folken looked ready to rip their and his hair out. I smirked to myself. Tanoshii da ne.   
You know that you will be sent on a mission to Fanelia, correct?'  
Yup' all three of us replied at once.   
You will be attending a masque that is being thrown in order to find the kind someone to marry. Here are your aliases' he said, handing us each a folder packed with information. Mine was the biggest. I obviously had a different objective than the other two girls. You will have to dye your hair a different color, Jade, your hair color is recognizable and they have seen you. Your particular assignments are in the folder. Conform EXACTLY to the habits and characteristics detailed in the information provided. You will not be able to carry any visible weapons with you so you will be trained by Gatti and Randy in knife fights and maybe they'll learn something in return' he said, turning to me and Ryan. You will be provided with gowns, formal attire, and other things proper for each of your fake statuses. I have requested that a lady of the court of Zibach come and teach you the proper etiquette of court ladies. You will leave seven days after we land in Chelsdach, one of the richest cities in our countries. There, you will be fitted with one gown and mask for the masque, four evening gowns, five daytime dresses, jewlery, underthings, and shoes to match. Each of you will travel with three hand maidens who know nothing of your true objective save yours, Jessica. They know exactly what you will be doing, and they are completely trustable. Your first training session with the Slayers is in fifteen minutes. You are dismissed. Go to your rooms and look over your mission until the practice. Go' he turned his back on us and we left. Kiki went the opposite way that Ryan and I did as we headed back to our own rooms. I got into mine and shut the door. This is what my aliases description was.  
  
Mission Breifing  
Name: Demona Miiar (Dehmona Meeair)  
Age:18  
DOB: Red, 6th moon  
Status: princess, unmarried  
Country: Mircal (meer sal)  
Siblings: one younger brother, 7 yrs.; sister dead three yrs, would be 25  
Personality: sweet, appreciative, kind, cheerful, helpful, polite, wise', forgiving, encouraging, selfless, willful  
Habits:  
never shows emotions other than worry; wrings hands  
hair is never up (black and red)  
hates lace and frills on clothes  
goes for simple and elegant, save masques  
midnight runs, walks, rides  
close w/ hand maidens  
doesn't care much for herself if others need help  
landscapes, flowers  
hates court functions, doesn't show it   
very witty; never insults others  
sore about dead sister  
gets very angry if family is insulted  
men can fight, she'll stay home and cook/sew  
  
Assignment  
Your task is to draw the king away from the crowd and find out anything possible about movement of troops, military actions, his relationship with the girl from the moon, anything possible. Is you must seduce him, you will do it. Do NOT allow him to see your face, as he might recognize it. Stay mysterious, do not allow him to know much about you. You are a greiving family member for the lost sister. Discover when and how Hitomi disappeared, and see if you can find out if it is possible for her return. Your handmaidens are each well trained hand to hand combatants, and entirely trustworthy. You are allowed to tell them anything you want about king and country...................  
  
At that point, I was bored, so I went to the Slayer's training gym and warmed up. I pulled out all my hidden daggers, which was three since whoever had put me on that bed had found the other four, from under my hair, and the two around my waist. I called Iansha to me and put all my concentration into fighting an invisible opponent. In the middle of a swing to a ducking head, I heard the door open and glanced over at Randy and Gatti entering the large area. I continued my practice. I swung a graceful arc to my sparring partner's stomach, imagining the block and responding instantly with a punch to the invisble chest. The person flew back a few feet and as they recovered, I charged forward with a huge downward stroke and saw the block. With our swords locked and my opponent all unsuspecting, I swung my feet through theirs and the spar was over. I had Iansha disappear, and gathered myself for the harder part of my training. I did two back handsprings, followed instantly by a back flip. When I had landed from that, and no sooner had my feet touched the floor, than I did a front flip into a roll, then I jumped up again and roundhoused another invisible person. Instead of landing on two feet as normal, I went into a split, one foot behind me, another in front. I rolled forward and pushed myself into a handstand, flipping back into a hand spring. I jumped into a high kick and cartwheeled twice, followed by a round off and three flips. I landed directly in front of Gatti. I decided to see his worth and began attacking him. Left hook, he blocked. Right cuff, he ducked. Dodge the jab! Roundhouse, he dodged.   
Join the fun Randy. I know you haven't in a long time. Let's see how good you are' I said as I threw at least ten punches at Gatti and dodged half as many. I dodged a punch from Randy at the same time as I swung my leg under Gatti, knocking him down. I turned my attention to Randy and gave him everything I had. Left hook, right jab, left uppercut, right swinger, roundhouse, dodge! right hook, left jab, high kick, too late! Randy got in one punch to my stomach, and it hurt. Whatever training he was doing with Folken gave him MUSCLE. Now that I had lost my chance to attack, I was blocking blows from Randy as fast as mine had been. When I saw the opening, I back flipped, _almost_ hitting him in the jaw. I was out of luck, however. I ran smack into Gatti who instantly grabbed both of my arms and held them tight. I knew well enough how to get out of this, though. I jolted forward with all my strength, and flipped Gatti over my head like a rag doll. A mistake to look down though. Randy had me around the waist before I knew it and I was flying through the air, spinning all the way. Lucky me, I landed face down and stopped most of the force of the fall with my arms. It hurt. As soon as I tried to get up, I felt cold steel on my neck.  
Good fight' I said, standing anyway.   
Agreed' Randy said, offering me a hand.   
Let's get training. I guess I have a lot to learn if I can't beat you' I smiled.  
You'd be surprised' he answered. Just then the other two girls showed up and training commenced.   
  
We had landed in Chelsdach. Kiki, Ryan, and I, soon to be Calissa, Erida, and Demona, were awaiting the arrival of the Lady Sawna to teach us how to act like a lady of the court The Dragon Slayers had been lined up in the docking bay to welcome the woman from the aircruiser she had been on for the past week. I had been assigned to show Lady Sawna around the vione and escort her when we attended the large city we had landed on the outskirts of. Mark would take over when I was unavailable. The trio of soon to be spys had been training under the direction of the DS assigned the job for the past three days and one pupil in particular was close to exceeding their talent. It was getting damned easy to beat them. Anyway, back to today.   
  
The large airship had now docked and the Dragon Slayers were in the process of removing Lady Sawna's and her handmaidens' luggage. There was a lot. Myself, Ryan, and Kiki were waiting at the exit as the lady appeared. She was dressed in a long, flowing white gown that had a square cut collar that was very conservative and respectful for a noble woman. She had golden brown hair that was pinned up though some hung down purposely. The tips of her hair were a bright blue to match her bright eyes, which, at the moment, were solem. Each of us curtseid in turn as required, which she answered with a nod of her head.   
M'lady, I hope your trip was pleasant?' I asked, indicating that I would lead the way to her room.  
It was very comfortable. My thanks to the Strategos Folken for sending such a fine craft for my journey. I must admit, I am a bit weary from my travels and wish to retire to my room, I trust you know where it is?' she smiled.   
Of course. If you will follow me, the Dragon Slayers will see that all of your luggage is brought intact to your suite. The adjoining rooms are for your handmaidens and are very comfortable, I assure you. I might add, I am to help you around the fortress and the city. If there is anything that you need during your stay here, just let me know and I will see to it. If I am unavailable, just ask for Mark or one of the Dragon Slayers and they will see to your needs. This room will be yours' I said, opening the door for her and seeing just how nicely furnished it was. Typical.   
Thank you. For now, just have one of my maidens bring a glass of water, if you would please. And, one more thing. Your lessons in the etiquette of the court will begin tomorrow morning after breakfast. You will be spending most of the day with me so you can see for yourselves what the manners of a proper lady are. I expect you are looking forward to the lessons?' she asked.   
Yes, of course. We are all very grateful for your time on the matter and hope you enjoy your stay aboard the vione. Let me know if you need anything. My room is the fourth down this hall. I'll make sure no one disturbs your rest, m'lady. Gooday' I answered as I closed the door. After the two other girls had gone back to their rooms, I reached for Mark's mind. *Gold? Red here. You there?*  
*Yup. I just got finished in the weight room. What's up?*  
*Oh, nothing, just wanted to see whats going on. Are you right outside our gym?*  
*Yea. You want me to go somewhere?*  
*Yes. Down the hall to the right should be a kinda small room with a really big window. Meet me there?*  
*Sure. Gold out*  
*Red gone* I replied. I stretched and went to my room and pulled on some jeans and a semi tight t-shirt, much more comfortable than the uniform I had been in before. I found my way to the room to find Mark already there, enjoying the view of Gaea a hundred feet up. I yawned just as I entered the room, catching his attention. He smiled and moved over, giving me room to sit on the sill. The side of the vione we were on faced away from the city we had landed near, so our view was dominated by a rather large lake and at least five different kinds of trees.   
*Mark? Can we keep this conversation secret?*  
*Sure. Is there a reason?*  
*No, not really. I just want to make sure that no one hears. It's okay if Ryan does* I told him, answering his unspoken question.   
*So. What do you need to talk about?*  
*Well, I told my mother and sister that I would go and visit them before you came with me to Gaea. I also told a few friends that I would tell them in detail about Gaea and everyone I knew on it. I really want to go right now, but I have this stupid mission to do. I've been thinking about it and I've figured out that I can go for a week and come back five minutes after I left. Kinda like a time machine. I was wondering what I should tell my mom about you. Because, Mark, I really like you, I just want to tell my mom about it. She knows that we went out, and all that, but on Gaea, it's harder. I don't want to stay on Earth. I want to stay on Gaea. I want you to stay with me* He took a moment to think about everything that I had just said.   
*I can go back with you. You know what my family is like. They wouldn't give a rat's ass what happened to me. They wouldn't care if I were dead. I like it here, even though I've had to fight for my life a few times. I don't mind the challenge, and really, nothing could keep me away from you. Let's go now. We don't have to tell anyone. Let's just go*  
*oh..........I don't know. Aw, screw it. Let's go. Lock the door. If someone walks in on me doing the spell, they might be killed. Wait a sec, your clothes. Go change real quick. Armor is questionable*  
*Okay* he said, laughing. *Give me five minutes*  
*I'll start. It won't kill you because you're intended to go. Hurry!*  
*Hurrying!* He ran out the door. I began casting after giving him a two minute head start. He seemed to come back instantly, though when in a spell trance time flies. He took my hands and helped me out by pouring strength into me. My magic pulsed through me, this being the first time I did the powerful spell while concious of my magic. About three minutes after Mark joined me, a column of bright light shot down from the heavens and took us back to the Mystic Moon.  
  
----------  
When I woke up, I wasn't drained as much as in my previous trips. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything. I lifted my head and found myself looking at the middle of Mark's chest. My guess was that I had woken up just as we landed because I was in Mark's arms as if I had fallen forward. I blinked a few times then pushed myself back up. Mark had the same huh?' look on his face. Just then, I noticed the screams, shouts, yells, whatever issuing from my house. *How do I always land in the right spot?* I thought loudly.   
*I dunno. You know it so well?* answered Mark.   
*Maybe....that's Jenny screaming. Let's go shall we?*  
*We shall* He helped me stand up and we brushed ourselves off. I walked into the house to find Jenny sreaming at the computer. Typical.   
Jenny' I said. She stopped but didn't look up.   
Terry, WHAT do you WANT?' she demanded.  
To say hello to my sister' I answered, smiling slightly.  
What are you talking about, you're not my sister...' she finally looked up and started screaming again.  
JESSICA!!!!OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!!! **MOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JESSICA'S BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**' she sreeched, running upstairs. A couple of minutes later and with my mom not too far behind, she came running back downstairs and practically threw herself at me. I caught her in the hug and returned it with just as much ferocity. When I saw my mom's face, however, I pried her off and hugged my mom, not quite so hard.   
I missed you so much' she said, near tears. Why did you go back?'  
I had to take Dilandau back, remember him? Well, he's the general of an elite force of soldiers and besides, it would have taken him too long to adjust to Earth. I missed you too' I said as I hugged her again. I won't do it again, I promise'   
Then you don't want to go back?' my mom asked, a bit confused.   
No, I was thinking of taking you two back with me!' I said. Jenny looked happy, but mom looked somewhat skeptical.  
What about money and such? Food and shelter?'  
I can take care of all of that. You won't have to work, that is, unless you want to. I get to live there for free, so does Mark. I can get you all the clothes you need off my wages. Or, if you don't want to stay on the vione, I can take you to live in one of the towns of Ziabach and take care of you until you get a job. What do you say?' I asked smiling at the both of them.  
Let's GO!!!' screamed Jenny, obviously happy for a reason to get out of school.  
Well, I'll have to think about it' my mom said, laughing at Jenny's antics.  
That's okay. Take all the time you want. It's nice to be back. Can I watch tv???'   
Me too!!! God, I missed the Simpsons!' Mark and I both made a mad dash for the nearest tv and I got the remote first! I stuck my tongue out at Mark and flipped through the channels, looking for my favorite shows. I stopped at Cartoon Network. They were advertising a new show that would come on next. I left it there cuz it looked interesting. When the show came on, I was absolutely dumbfounded by what I saw. The show was called Escaflowne and they were showing Episode 3, The Gallant Swordsman.   
  
meh?  
-Lil Pyro  



	22. The PastI think

--------------------------------------------Chapter 21----------------------------------------------------------  
The Black Slayer  
The Past.....I think  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
-----------------------------------------  
  
My jaw hit the floor as I watched the show. There was that freak, Hitomi, three years younger, sucked up in the blue light to land in a forest where something tried to have her. Then IT!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY IT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! comes and saves the day. So It fights Van for her and Pigeon pukes and they both go to It's base in wherever. Freak wakes up, is freaked out by It's men, one of which thinks blades taste good. It saves the day. AGAIN!!!!!!! Pigeon finds out about Fanelia being burned (which i know all about cuz when I was sick dil was in my mind and I let him replay it. over and over and over and over and over.......) he freaks. Freak does a Tarot reading, she freaks again. Then Zibach shows up, asking for goods and offering treaty. DILANDAU?!?!!?!?!?! He was a bitch then. Freaks out Freak, It KISSES Freak on cheek, Pigeon turns red, yadda yadda. I am then shaken out of the why the hell is this going on???' trance by Mark. Now I feel like putting in a dialouge.  
HELLO!!?!?!?!?! EARTH TO JESSICA!!!!' he yelled, shaking my shoulders. I snapped out of it.   
Oh dear god save us all......' I said.  
Why?' asked Mark.  
You see that guy with the silver hair, cocky attitude, DRAGON SLAYER ARMOR, and the diadem?'  
Uh-huh......' he said.  
That's Dilandau' I said calmly.  
WHA???????? That's HIM??!? Why is he on tv???? And younger?' he said, really confused.  
I've heard about this from my friends. One of them is a **_HUGE_** Escaflowne fan. And I mean huge. The series started in..... 1996, I think. I never thought about it on Gaea' I answered. We were now watching the fourth episode, but I forgot what it was about.   
Okay, I don't wanna be that mean, but this Allen-'  
It' I corrected.  
-Guy is a fruit. So is Va-'  
Pigeon' I interrupted again.  
And Hit-'  
Freak' I said, looking at my finger nails. 5-4-3-2-.....  
STOP INTERRUPTING ME!!!!!!!' he yelled.   
Arigatou' I smiled.  
Huh? What's that mean?'  
Thank you in Japanese' I replied.  
For what?'  
Complimenting my annoying capabilities'   
You are the limit'  
No, I'm over the limit. Insane. Out of my mind. Clueless. Crazy. Whatever you want to call it' I said, smiling.  
I'm not gonna ask' he said, swiping the remote and flipping it to the Simpsons.   
Hey!' I protested. I didn't really mind though, I thought the Simpsons were hilarious. Mark just stuck his tongue out at me. I pouted. We watched tv for the next hour or so before I realized that my mom and sister weren't home. When I thought about it, we had gotten there on their lunch hours, so that was sensible enough. They'd be home about four or five. My mom was a teacher at Jenny's school, so it was an easy commute. I yawned again and nearly fell asleep. Mark was watching some show set in ancient China about samurais and kept shouting moves the guys could have used. He wouldn't shut UP!!! Before I knew it, however, I was asleep. Sitting up. I promptly fell over onto something warm so I snuggled up and fell into a deeper sleep. Mark shut up.   
  
I was gently shaken awaken what felt like five minutes later, but was more like three hours later. I looked up and saw Mark smiling down at me. I smiled back and yawned stretching my arms in the process. Mark had gotten up and something smelled good in the kitchen.  
Food!' I yelled, jumping up. Mark laughed at me and had me sit at the table.  
I'll serve you. But I want it to be a surprise, so close your eyes' he said.  
Oh, you... you.... you bum! Oh well' I said, doing as he told me. I heard him walk around the kitchen, probly getting stuff to eat with, plates, utensils, etc. I opened my eyes a crack to see what I...  
NO PEEKING!!!!!' he cried from the kitchen. I snorted with laughter and closed my eyes. I smelled something wonderful coming closer to me along with Mark's footsteps.   
Okay' he said as he set it down on the table. You have to guess what it is first!!' he said.   
Oh you....you.....cheat!!!! Oh well' I started sniffing the air around me. Hmmm.... Bubbly cheese, rich tomatoe sauce, thick dough! Pepperonis!!!!' I opened my eyes. You got pizza!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I started jumping up and down all over the dining room, in the end, hugging Mark hard enough to squeeze the juice out of him.  
And it's pepperoni and green olives!!!! How'd you know???'  
What, like we never went to eat pizza together before?' I hugged him again then pounced on the pizza and started shoving a piece in my mouth. I got half in and bit off the chunk all ready in my mouth and let it sit there, the taste just dissolving on my tongue. I smiled. It had been WAY too long since I had had pizza. I finally started chewing. I was in heaven!!!! Then I noticed that Mark was rolling on the floor laughing at me. Oooooo, he was gonna get it. As soon as I finish this slice..... which I did!!!! And he got it!!! He got it good!!!!! I think he won't like me around pizza anymore. The end result was Mark with a piece of pizza stuffed into his mouth while I sat on his stomach, grinning triumphantly at my victory.   
Ow' Mark said when he had finished chewing and swallowing the afore mentioned slice.   
You deserved it. You know what happens when people laugh at me'  
But it was soo funny! Oh well. Let's eat more pizza! Calmly.....' he added when I jumped up. I grumbled unheard curses. We got through the pizza without further incident, well, almost. And while we were cleaning up, I noticed how late it was. It was already six-thirty and my mom and sister weren't home? That was strange.   
Mark, did mom and Jenny stop by while I was asleep?'  
Um... no. I just watched tv, ordered pizza, and nothing happened. Why?'  
Well, they're usually home by four, five at the latest. I wonder where they are?'   
I don't think you should worry about it. Your mom can take care of herself and Jenny. Hell, she took care of you two by herself for ten years'  
Yeah. You're right. I should't worry. What do you wanna do now?' I asked.   
Computer?'  
Sure' I said. But we are SHARING' I said when he started running.   
Fine' I sat at the desk our computer was on and connected to the internet. I went onto the chat server and noticed that my best friends were on. (an; this whole thing is the convo between me n my friends) blakfire01: me. novaangelchic~.^: Blade. deathcross6_6_6: Jason. lildevil:P: Terry  
blakfire01: yo WAS UP people???  
  
novaangelchic~.^: jessica???? dear GOD where have you been????  
  
lildevil:P: man, y'd ya come back? i was havin fun pushin every1 around for ya  
  
deathcross6_6_6: yeah, right terry.  
  
lildevil:P: like u could do better?  
  
novaangelchic~.^: HEY calm down peeps, jes is back and no fights, right?  
  
blakfire01: blade, u KNOW i HATE it when ppl call me that. DON'T get me started  
  
novaangelchic~.^:sry  
  
lildevil:P: oi, gotta fly. folks are back and u know them.   
  
blakfire01:aright. l8erz mr T  
  
lildevil:P: bitch  
  
blakfire01:thank you  
  
lildevil:P has logged out  
  
deathcross6_6_6: so, the question on everyone's mind, where u been for the past four months?????  
  
novaangelchic~.^:ya, where u been?  
  
blakfire01:well, i told u guys bout gaea and shit, and blade, u know escaflowne, right?  
  
deathcross6_6_6: yes.....  
  
blakfire01:blade, don't scream too loud, k? gaea is real  
  
novaangelchic~.^: NO WAY?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
blakfire01:yup. been there the past four months. sry blade, i sided w/ zibach  
  
novaangelchic~.^: fine w/ me. long as i get van  
  
blakfire01:sry again. hurt pigeon more than once  
  
novaangelchic~.^: i could kill you   
  
blakfire01:i'll tell ya more when we get there  
  
deathcross6_6_6 & novaangelchic~.^:NO WAY?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
blakfire01:yup blade, jason, how bout a permanent vacation??  
  
deathcross6_6_6 & novaangelchic~.^:HELL YA!!!!  
  
blakfire01:aright, aright. J, bring that sword ur bro has. steal it for all i care. ur gonna need it.   
  
novaangelchic~.^: fiya, one question. how we gonna stick if i keep runnin after van?  
  
blakfire01:dunno. i'll chain ya down.  
  
novaangelchic~.^:HEY!  
  
blakfire01:joudan, joudan!!. i'll firgure it out. you'll need to know how to fight though  
  
deathcross6_6_6:i already do  
  
blakfire01:wha?  
  
deathcross6_6_6:never told ya. step mom's a judo master. my bro taught me w/ a sword. got hooked on daggers  
  
blakfire01:i'll talk to you later. how soon can u get to my place?  
  
deathcross6_6_6 & novaangelchic~.^:now  
  
blakfire01:let's go! pack some clothes, yadda. i know both of u'll sneak.  
  
deathcross6_6_6 & novaangelchic~.^:yup  
  
blakfire01:mark's hangin here, mom and sis else places. yall good?  
  
deathcross6_6_6 & novaangelchic~.^:never better!  
  
blakfire01:aright. fiya out.  
  
novaangelchic~.^: hitomi out  
  
deathcross6_6_6:fury out  
  
blakfire01:b, quit the name shit.  
logging out of aol  
You sure about this?' asked Mark.  
Sure. They're my best friends'  
No, about their sneaking'  
Oh. They both live in your situation. Careless parents, abusive siblings'  
Then what was that about Jason and judo?'  
Skippy mom and bro. Both love him, but are rarely there any more'  
Oh'  
What next?'  
Can we just sit and talk?'  
Um.....sure. Lead the way' I followed him into my room. He sat on the extra chair and I sat on the bed.   
So' I said.   
So. First things first. I never heard about what happened on Gaea before you came home'  
Ok. Long story' So I told him. Everything from pissing off Dilandau to my mission to Fanelia to my sickness. When i was done, he started pacing, thinking hard about something.   
You killed forty men?' he asked.  
Yes'  
And that didn't leave any sort of mental scar?'  
Not yet' I answered. My shoes suddenly became very interesting when I began fearing rejection. I felt his hand placed soflty on my shoulder. I looked into his eyes, finding no rejection, just caring, and something else.   
I can live with that' he smiled. That something else in his eyes was getting stronger as he leaned closer to my face. He stopped just before our lips met and his once half-lidded eyes flew up to mine, as if asking permission. My answer was to close the distance. Our lips met and my world blew apart. His hand drifted down the small of my back as he sat so he could pull me closer. The kiss was starting to go farther .............   
Jessica?' The door burst open to reveal a very estatic Blade. Mark and I broke apart quickly.   
Jessica!!!' she squeeled, running up and giving me a hug.   
Hey Mark!' she said, standing. Just what were you and fiya here doing, hmm???'  
Um....well.....er....'  
Oh, I see. I won't tell' she smiled. I breathed a sigh of relief.   
Jessica!!' I heard my mom yell from downstairs.  
Coming Mama!' I answered, jumping up and running out my room and down the stairs.   
What's up?' I asked her upon reaching the kitchen.  
Well, since we are going to this world of yours we're selling the house....'  
Mom, can you ...um... not do that?'  
Yes, but why?'  
Well, you might not like Gaea' I said shyly.  
That's ok'  
Really?'  
Yes. I was joking!' she smiled.   
Mom!' I said.   
But I did buy something for you. Jenny, will you go get it from the car?' Jenny ran off.   
I do have the smaller half with me' she said. She opened one of the bags she had brought in and pulled out a gift bag stuffed with red tissue paper. I was already smiling when she handed it to me. I dug around and found a small black box. I looked at my mom confused. I opened the box and was struck dumb. There was a silver ring. REAL silver. It was pretty wide and had a large ruby laid in it. The ruby was an oval cut and sparkled with an inner fire of its own. In awe, I gently took it out of the box and slid it onto the second finger of my left hand. The ring covered my finger from the knucle to the first joint. Only then did I notice the intricate dragon carvings around the one ruby. It was beautiful.  
Well. Keep digging' my mom urged me. I did as I was told and found a similar box that was larger and flatter than the other. I opened it and found a matching necklace and bracelet. The necklace was eighteen inches long and was on an almost invisible silver chain. A one quarter inch square cut ruby hung down at the end of the chain. The bracelet was much like the necklace, only there were six smaller rubies spaced along the same thin chain. It was eight inches long.   
May I?' I heard from behind me. Mark was there. I nodded and he lifted the necklace and placed it around my neck. My mom put the bracelet on for me. Then Jenny walked in. I nearly burst into tears when I saw what she had. She was carrying a beautiful white silk dress. It had a some what modest square cut neck. The sleeves were long and a triangular piece of fabric would hang down over the top of the hands; the point had a single tiny ruby dangling off of it. the right sleeve had embroidered stitching of a dragon climbing up my arm in blood red. The bottom of each sleeve flared out and draped down quite a bit. A strip of crushed red velvet started under the arm, ran down each side of the torso, and, at the waist, seperated from the rest of the dress to create an independent length of fabric that ran the rest of the dress and ended in a tassle. The dress itself was one to be worn with a corset type thing. The tight part of the dress v'd at the waist. the skirts' wouldn't stick out too much, but they would fan if I twirled. The back of the dress was a somewhat low square cut and the fabric stopped at midback. There were twenty small, pearl like buttons. Hell for anyone putting me in it. Jenny was also holding a pair of high heeled sandals. They had three inch heels, were white, and very strappy. Three straps ran from one side of the shoe to the other over the toes, each one sweeping back a bit more than the last. A fourth strap wrapped over the arch of the foot, around the back and buckled on the side it started on. Another strap ran up the heel and circled the ankle as another buckle. I looked from the dress to the shoes to my mom several times before I did anything else. I hugged my mom.  
Thank you so much, mom' I said, near tears.  
I know, I know. I know everything, remember?' she said, smiling at me.   
But why? Aren't you going to go with me back to Gaea?' I asked, a bit perplexed.   
Well, sweetie, I thought about it, and I decided that I'm too old to start a new life. I couldn't adjust to life on this world of yours. I can't live without an oven and you know it. No buts!' she said when I started to protest. I have made the decision to stay here with Jenny, and you'll be able to compare your life to hers when you get old and have a grand old time doing it. Now, I know how much you miss your father and there is something that I think everyone should hear' she stated, gathering everyone's attention. Mark had been staring at my new dress. I'm sure you remember when your father disappeared, am I right?' she asked me. I nodded. (Jenny hadn't been born yet, she's only ten) Well, truth is, I knew it would happen' she said, unbidden tears coming to her eyes. Those men were from your Gaea. I had been born there. I was taken to Earth as an infant because my mother, a Draconian, couldn't take care of me so she took me to Earth, because she felt that I would live a better life there. I met your father on Earth, and soon learned that he had been from Gaea too. Now, when I came to Earth, I had to take on a new name, because dangerous people travelled more freely between the planets way back when. I was originally born as Natalie Schican, not De Mair' I was taking this all in slowly, it was huge!!  
Then..... then you have wings?'   
Yes, sweet heart, and so does Jenny. Ours are both pure white. There's more, so listen. The men that took your father worked for a man who I believe is still alive today. He was pure evil, he was. I can't really remember what happened that day, but I know why they took your father. He knew something. I'm not sure what it was, but it had to do with the Draconians' she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
I .... I had a dream about when they took dad. But I couldn't hear anything' I thought that information might help a bit.  
Well, we were lucky I was pregnant with Jenny before they took him. Rei,' she said. I snapped my head up. I hadn't told her my name!  
How did y..........?' I asked, trailing off.  
I named you. I was told by the Draconian High Council that you should have a real name and an imposter name. Any way, Rei, your father is on Gaea somewhere! The Council spoke to me yesterday, and told me to reveal all this to you. They want you to find him. They have been trying for years, without success. They know he's not in Ziabach, Freid, or Austoria. They haven't checked Fanelia, Gandar, Ghan, Mircal, Neapolis, Triscany, or Wanis. Your mission before as the Black Dragon was to keep anyone from the power of Atlantis. It now includes travelling all over Gaea in search or your father. The Council believes that he holds some information that is very important to both of the planets' futures. Now, where ever you go, you have to carry this dagger with you' she said as she handed me the afore mentioned blade. It's handle was the shape of a dragon's head, and the blade was as long as my hand.   
Is there some power behind it?' I asked.  
Yes. It will pulse red if extreme danger is nearby, blue for a loved one, white for a Draconian, and gold for your father' she answered. It pulsed a bright blue since the room was full of people I love. Then it alternated between blue and a dazzling white. There were four other Draconians in the room.  
Mom, what's the dress and such for?' I asked.   
Your wedding day, of course' she answered calmly. I stared. Now I know where I've seen it! My dream!  
I'll believe you on that count. So. What now?' I asked. Blade coughed. Oh ya! Blade has absolutely no idea what's going on!' She smiled. I explained everything to her. My trip to Gaea, Draconians, the whole twenty thousand yards. She looked like she had been hit by a freight train when I was done. Then she got that Oh! Now i get it!' look.   
I had a dream about that magic thing when you had just gotten back to Gaea. I didn't sleep for _days_!' she said. The doorbell rang.  
That's the moron, I'll be right back!' I said, running to answer the door. And I was right. It was the moron.   
Hey Jason, what's up, loser?'  
Sometimes, I don't miss you' he smiled.  
Aww. That hurt' I said putting on a fake pout. I see you packed' I said, motioning to his backpack, which looked half full.  
Ya. I figured you'd be able to get me some clothes, seeing as you're the high and mighty goddess of pushing everyone around'   
And damn proud of it!' I said, letting him in. Now I gotta describe my buds. Blade. She's 5'5, cropped up black hair (think hitomi), doesn't care much for looks, smart, hopelessly gone for anime, namely Escaflowne, kid looks, ya know, super hyper active (keep her away from the sugar, ANY sugar), nice, best bud, in other words, devil's best friend, protected by the devil, yet a pure angel. Jason, better known as loser. 5'9, army hair cut, but the top is longer, which he gels down ( if a hurricane hit, his hair wouldn't budge a millimeter), wears those dark clothes, SUPER baggy pants, I mean if his belt were any bigger, they'd fall, tight shirts, some chicks drool over him, but he don't care, really smart, almost as smart as me, devil's punchin bag, scratching post, bull's eye, gun target, you name any kind of target, he's it, somewhat nice unless you piss him off (DON'T piss him off, i've seen people fly back fifty feet without him moving), doesn't even try pissing me off (he's real smart), one bad relationship with a chic and he never tried again. (a/n devil = me = jessica = rei, got it?)   
If I feel like it I'll let you in on everything that happened to me on Gaea. Mark's here' I said. I mouthed the words he next said.  
Really? That means I'll have to wheedle it out of Blade. Mark's here? That son of a bitch? He needs therapy'  
Jason, you are too damned predictable'  
And proud of it!'  
What? Holding back are we?'  
Hell no! I just got away with stealing' my bro's sword as you so kindly put it. Where can I put my stuff?' he asked, dumping his back pack and sword on the carpet where he was standing.  
Looks like you already know'  
Bitch'  
Loser'  
Whore'  
Moron'  
Asshole'  
Dilhole'  
Stupid'  
Jackass'  
Dickhead'  
Cock sucking mother fucking shit head'  
Baka'  
Ha! You repeated!!! Baka is stupid in Japanese!' He smacked his forehead. I _never_ lost.  
Shit'  
You know, that time, we only used it once. That's rare' I noticed.   
Such violence from a lady' As soon as he said it he turned white, just before being slammed against a wall.  
Don't you EVER call me that again, got it?' I snarled, my right hand in a vice grip around his neck and my left ready to punch.  
Why am I your friend again?'  
Cuz you'd get your ass kicked worse if it weren't for me' I answered, tapping the scar just above his left eye where he had been hit real bad when he was jumped about a year before he met me.  
Oh yeah. Man, let up' he said, squirming. I let him up. We exchanged our famous handshake' if you could call the series of hits a handshake.  
Alright. Enough beatings for an hour. I better get back before Mark comes looking'  
He's that possesive?'  
No'  
Okkkkaaaaayyy...........'  
Don't make me hurt you again'  
You know, that last one wasn't too painful. I think-'  
You say it, you die' said calmly. I glanced at his neck and noticed how red it was. I'd look in the mirror before saying that again' I left him confused and walked back into the kitchen where everyone was talking about things.   
I heard you met Jason' Blade said.  
Wha?' I asked, not really knowing how she had heard from the kitchen.  
I was standing against the wall when he was slammed into it' she smiled.   
I tripped' Jason said, walking in and trying to cover up.   
Then why is your neck bruising?' Mark pointed out.  
Crap' Jason muttered.   
Moron' I said.  
Fuc-'  
Dont' start'  
Fine' he said, helpless.   
Blade, will ya fill him in?'  
Gladly' She told him everything I had told her, which meant neither of them knew about any sort of feelings I had had for Dilandau of Mark. Jason was smarter than Blade so he never got that clueless look. But he did say somthing to me at the end of my story.  
You know when you got back to Gaea the first time and figured out you had magic? Well, I felt.....something. I don't know what. And you know when I get really pissed and people just fly back and I never moved? I think it might have been magic'  
Ok. It's test time. I just recently saved a Gaea-born friend from enemies with all my magic, and recently got all my magic back after two weeks of rest, so this should work. B, J right hands out, palm up' I said, once again, my magic fueling my mind. I put my left hand, palm down, over Blade's hand, and my right over Jason's. I concentrated a moment and the answer I was hoping for was revealed. A compact ball of magic, only three centimeters wide and deep blue in color, materialized between my hand and Blade's. Since I knew this, I let Blade's hand dropped and focused on Jason, who was obviously resisting my magic. A minute later, it worked. A somewhat larger and more wild ball of less potent magic silver of color materialzed between our hands. I let his hand drop.   
Well, there you go. You both have magic. B, I suspect yours is water, J air. I think it runs along the elementals. You know about Ryan, right? She's earth. Jason, lemme see that sword you stole' I said. He handed it to me, still bewildered by my test. I inspected the somewhat old scabbard, my guess was three years, and found it a bit heavy compared to the very light Iansha. I unsheathed the blade and found real silver, not steel as I had suspected, that had been honed and sharpened to perfection. I found an engraving along the blade. _Life without death is immortality. Immortality is power. Power, is death. _Then on the other side, _Life cannot exist without death. _Interesting. Then I noticed that I had been reading it in Gaean. What?   
Where did you get a sword with engravings in the language of _Gaea_ on it??' I asked Jason.   
I don't know. It's my brother's. He came back from Japan with it about two years ago. Why? What's it say? I've always wondered'  
Life without death is immortality. Immortality is power. Power is death. Life cannot exist without death. Why is it in Gaean' I thought to myself. I snapped out of it at the sound of Blade's voice.  
Oi! I didn't tell you about all the stuff her mom got her! A necklace, a ring, a bracelet, and oh dear _god_ the DRESS!' She ran off and came back dragging a confused Jenny who was still holding the dress. Jason's jaw hit the floor.  
Fiya? In a _DRESS_??!?!?' I glared, he shut up.   
Oo! Fiya! Put it on! Put it on!! Come on!!!' she begged. Before I could answer or evern protest, my mom, Jenny, Mark, Jason, and Blade were dragging me upstairs. I started struggling.   
Noo!!! Put me down!!!! You're all lunatics!!!! Crazy I tell you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I was dumped in my room and left with Blade who would help me put on the dress. They HAD to leave me with one of the only people who could push me into doing pretty much anything.   
Go! Change in the bathroom!' she said, shooing me off with her hands. I went in a very unhappy fashion. I muttered the entire time and slowly changed into the dress. I then noticed the forty really small buttons up each arm. Thankfully, I could get my arm in it without opening the tiny things, and just to make sure, I tried to open one. It wouldn't oblige and I felt much better for Blade. She still had to do the twenty in the back though. I stepped out sideways so I wouldn't get it dirty the first time I wore it. Blade scrutinized me for all she was worth.  
Turn' she ordered. I did, growling.  
Don't growl at me, I just wanna button the stupid buttons!' she said, starting on the work. It took five minutes and many cuss words before it was done. She shoved me towards the door before I got a look at myself in the mirror.   
Wait! I wanna -'  
No! Let everyone else see you first, then you can gawk, cry, scream, whatever' She opened the door and yelled at everyone to go down stairs. They did and she ran down after them glaring at me so I wouldn't go look at myself or lock myself in my room. I gave a frustrated sigh and waited for my next command.   
Okay Jessica!! Come on down!! You're the next contestant on-'  
Laugh your balls off!!!!' Jason finished. I heard a rather loud smack. Sometimes, she didn't need my help. I walked down the stairs. Two jaws hit the floor, one person burst into tears, one started jumping around, and another was speechless.   
Whoa.....'said Jason, after picking up his mouth off the carpet.   
Am I seeing things?' Jenny asked once she had done the same.   
She's FINALLY wearing a dress!!' Blade cried, still jumping around.  
Oh, sweetie you look fantastic!!' said my Mom, tears almost stopped now.  
Um........' said Mark, still speechless. I rubbed my hands on the side of the dress, the only real assurance that I didn't look like a freak had come from my mom. But, hey, it's mom. She would tell me I looked good in a pink and yellow zig-zagg striped shirt. (btw, i hate pink and yellow, ick)  
Well, what do you think?' I asked. Instead of answering, they dragged my over to the nearest mirror, which was in the bathroom and floor length. I looked. And did a double take. No. Way. *I actually look good in this dress!* I started twirling around and all that junk so I could see all of me in the mirror. No way! The cut was perfect for me! It didn't reveal enough to be obscene, and it didn't cover enough to be reserved, I liked it. One thing that I hadn't noticed before was the tiny, and I mean _tiny_ dragons embroiered all over the dress in a shiny silver thread. I other words, I shimmered when I moved. I loved the sleeves! I had always wanted to own something with sleeves that hung down! *How did my mom know?*  
Well, I better go change again before I ruin it' I said, walking out of the bathroom.   
Hold on sweetie, I want to get a picture' my mom told me as she ran off into the kitchen. She came back a minute later with a disposable camera.   
Okay, pose!!' she said. I turned kinda sideways and held my arms away from me so you could see the sleeves. She snapped a picture.   
I'm getting out of this thing' I said. It's comfortable, but I'm just not one for dresses' Before anyone could answer, I had dragged Blade upstairs with me so she could undo the stupid buttons. Thirty minutes later, we, Mark, Jason, Blade, and mom, had talked about what was going to happen. It was decided that Mark and I would return to Gaea, five minutes from when we had left, and stay for a week so I could carry out my mission. When we came back to Earth, we would have things ready for Blade and Jason to come to Gaea so they could settle in quickly, but it would feel like we had only been gone five minutes to them. And so, we did it.   
  
It was the day we were supposed to return for Jason and Blade and bring them back to Gaea, six days after we had left Earth. Everything had been made ready. Our mission had been a success, and I had found all the information I needed off the young Fanelian king. Blade had been assigned the room across from Mark's, and Jason was on the other side of mine. I had each of their code's memorized so I could tell them. I had notified Folken, Dilandau, Ryan, and the Dragon Slayers of the new comers. 1, 2, and 4 weren't too happy about it. Folken didn't want to see anymore magic using people, Dilandau, even bitchier these days, was getting tired of freaks and girls, Ryan was okay with it and wanted someone to talk to that might not be able to kick her ass at what she said, and the DS were just unhappy, following Dilandau's violent reactions. *Man, I wish I didn't have to kick his ass in front of the Slayers* Right now, I was going through my friends rooms and making sure they had enough clothes, even for a little while. Everything was ready. I just had to wait on Mark....  
Boo!' he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.   
I swear, you can hear undirected thoughts or teleport or something!' I said, leaning against his lithe body.   
Of course. I can do anything!' he smiled. Is it all ready?'   
Yup. Down to the last speck of dirt. Where do you want to leave?'  
Hmm. Rooftop?'  
Let's go!' He let me go and we both jumped out the large window that was in Blade's room. After forty feet, my wings unfolded and we flew up to the top of the vione. When we landed I surveyed the fantastic view of Gaea from about a thousand feet up.   
Gods its beautiful' I breathed.  
I know, but you shouldn't be so vain' I heard Mark say.  
I was talking about the view. Don't make me remind you of your old nickname' I warned him. Let's get this over with' I said. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the now well known spell. I felt Mark wrap his arms around me again as he lent me the less and less needed strength. The spell was completed and we were swept away to the Mystic Moon. Unbeknownst to either of us, a pair of eyes seething with anger watched us disappear. The look quickly become hate and anything flammable within a twenty foot radius was reduced to cinders in less than ten seconds.   
  
longest chapter in the world...  
-Lil Pyro  
--------------------


	23. Chaos, Revisited

-------------------------------------------------Chapter 22--------------------------------------------  
  
The Black Slayer  
Choas, Revisited  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
--------------------------------------  
  
This time, I didn't black out at all. I just felt slightly dizzy when I opened my eyes. We were in my backyard again and Blade came running out as the light faded. At first I thought she looked happy, but as she ran closer, I noticed the desparation in her eyes and face. I left Mark's warm embrace and waited, confused.  
Jessica!!! Hurry! Follow me!!' she said. I started running. We ran through the house, and on down the street, joined quickly by Mark and Jason.  
Blade, what's wrong?' I asked, my voice amazingly stable as I ran.  
Your...*pant*... mom.....went to the store....*wheeze* when she was coming back....... drunk......car crash............'  
No' I whispered and instantly, my wings burst open and I flew high above the city, searching for a crash. Not two blocks away, I spotted a horrific mass of twisted metal. Screaming my anguish, I dove head on. I didn't stop. When my face was five feet from the wreackage, I finally pulled open my wings, I heard a crack from the tremendous strain. Pain shot through my right wing, but I didn't care. I started digging through the remnants of a black SUV and my mom's small compact. At first I didn't see past the red paint. Then I noticed how much was pooling on the ground. Blood. I screamed again and dug harder, sharp metal tearing into my hands, mingling with the tears streaming down my face. I vaguely heard sirens and screeching tires. I kept on. I found the body of the driver of the SUV first. Lifeless. I tossed it away like a ragdoll and it landed twenty feet behind me, rolling through the line of onlookers. I disengaged the entire mangled SUV and shoved it away, causing sparks to fly off the pavement until it came to a stop ten feet away. I finally found my sister. Blood, blood everywhere. Her face, chest, arm, neck, legs. Bones at odd angles. Closed eyes. I set her aside carefully, my vision clouding and my face burned by the heat of the tears.   
Step aside, ma'am' I heard a male voice say. I granted the person a glance. Fireman. I ignored him and went back to searching for my mom. He said something again, but this time it sounded distant. I felt hands on my shoulders and violently shook them off. I kept on. Tearing metal, tearing my flesh. I didn't care. The voice again. More forcefull. Hands, rougher. No! I turned on my knees and punched him in the stomach. He flew back too and landed on the corpse of the man that had killed my family. I went back to digging. I saw an arm. I tore the metal around it and revealed my mom. Still breathing! Barely. I had to get her out. I gently tugged and pain flashed across her battered face. I stopped and losened the metal more. This time, I succeeded and I laid her down on the asphalt, wishing it were a hospital bed.  
I've always wanted to see your wings' she said, something like a smile showing. I smiled back through my tears. Pain on her face again.   
No! Please, don't go! I need you. Jenny's gone mom. Jenny's gone....'  
I knew how I would end. I saw my fate written out for me when I was born. I have magic too. Mine was exceptional for healing' she whispered. Lift me up. I want you to see my wings. I want to die as a Draconian and I don't want to hide it' She masked more pain as I obliged. Her wings exploded from her back and she gasped. She went limp but still wasn't gone.   
Rei, take my magic as my gift to you. Find your father, he's alive. Find those that wish to ruin your life by killing all those you love. They already got me and Jenny' *No!* I want you to always follow your heart and don't let anyone control you' Her final blessing. *Remember, I love you* she told me in my mind. As her eyes faded, a pure white ball of magic materialized, just above her face. Tears pouring, unstoppable, I accepted the magic into myself and cherished it. It was all I had left. I closed her eyes for her and laid her down gently. I heard a moan from Jenny. I quickly went over to her as her eyes fluttered open.   
Jessie....'  
Shh....It'll be all right, I'll take care of you' I whispered.  
My back.....hurts....' she said. I guessed correctly when I lifted her off the asphalt. Her wings burst out and she cried at the pain.  
It's all right' I said, holding her to me, ignoring the blood.   
Mama's gone' she said.  
I know'   
I will be too' she said  
No, I'll make sure you get all better'  
No, Mama told......me' she said, gasping from the pain.   
Jenny! I love you, I always have, I always will' I said, brushing loose hair out of her face.  
I know. Remember me?'   
Always' I said, smiling down at her. A small grin crossed her face as she closed her eyes, accepting her fate. Her breathing stopped. She was gone. I was alone. I cradled my sister in my arms until I felt hands on my shoulders again. Policeman.   
Um....Ma'am? Please step away from the wreck' he said, obviously startled by three people with wings. I stared blanky at his face and stood. He put a hand on my elbow to lead my away.  
This way, please' He didn't get more than two feet. He found himself laying on top of the fireman who had just lost his breakfast in the grass.   
Rei' I turned at the voice and saw Mark. He had been standing aside the whole time, waiting for me to be done. He reached out a hand to me, but I suddenly remembered something. I ran back to my family's bodies and took the necklace that was around each neck. When pieced together, the three of them, mine included, created the Japanese symbol for dragon. I put their necklaces on my neck. A little piece of them will always be with me. I went back to Mark and welcomed his embrace. I sobbed into his shoulder though I didn't have any tears left in me.   
Let's get you cleaned up' he said. Knowing I didn't have the will to move, he picked me up and flew me home. I was silent the entire time he washed me face and hands. I only winced once when he bandaged my hands. They looked like rags after all the torn metal. I was vaguely aware of Jason and Blade, both anxious. I was wrapped in a blanket and allowed to sleep.   
  
When I woke up, I found Mark sitting on the couch where I had slept. He was watching me, his face full of worry, anxiety, anguish. As soon as I opened my eyes he hugged me.   
You are _not_ alone, and I never want to hear it from you' he said forcefully. I stared blankly at him.   
They're gone.........' I whispered. Tears sprang up in my eyes again. He held me close.   
Shh.....calm down, you are not alone, you have me, and Blade, and Jason and Ryan.....you will never be alone' he promised.   
It hurts' I said.  
I know. And it'll hurt even more if you don't feel happy for them'  
Why should I be happy? They left me!'  
Because they have gone to a better place. Don't be sad, Rei. You can start a new life on Gaea and leave this all behind you'   
I'll....try' I choked out, attempting to hold back sobs.   
Do you want to go back yet?' he asked.   
Yes. But.....I need the help of everyone so I can put a spell on the house so no one will enter it, tear it down, anything. I want everything just the way it is'  
Okay. I'll go get Blade and Jason' Mark kissed me on the forehead and went to get my friends. Ten minutes later, we had all set the spell and were in desperate need of sleep. I just blacked out.  
-------  
My lord' The screen came to life to show the distracted Dornkirck.  
What?'  
It has been done. Her family has been destroyed' The shadow stood proud, obviously waiting for some kind of reward.   
That may be true, but there is still a force that keeps her from breaking down. Find it! Destroy it!'  
Yes, Lord Dornkirck' he said, bowing as the image faded. He stood up straight, anger and hatred showing in his eyes, his face expressionless.   
Destroy them he says......... why not just destroy her? It can't be that hard' Once again, manical laughter spread throughout the halls of the vione. Many cringed, several screamed in fear, and one. One, laughed in return.   
---------  
When I woke up again, I had been tucked into my own bed, still in the blood covered clothes of the day before. I hugged myself to close away the pain of my loss. I had to find who was against me, who was slowly killing all those I loved. I wouldn't just kill them. I would torture them. They were ruining my life, and I would ruin theirs. I would slowly destroy everything they had worked for until they went insane.  
Maybe then I would kill them.   
I pulled the bed covers away slowly due to my aching hands. I didn't care. I was cold. I felt nothing but anger toward those that had hurt me. I got myself out of bed and into the shower, not bothering with my clothes until they were soaked and blood was running down the drain. I stripped them off and stood in the hot jets, not moving. Why?   
It must have been an hour or so later when I was next aware of anything. The water had long since turned a biting cold and I think I was shivering, but I was only vaguely concious of my surroundings.   
Rei?' I heard a voice call. I tried to answer, but my vocal chords wouldn't oblige. All the response the person got was a stiffled groan.   
Rei?' The person had now noticed that the shower was on and that I was in it. I heard footsteps approach the shower. I tried to answer again.  
H....he....lp' was all I got. My conciousness was slipping from me. Things were shifting in and out of focus.   
Rei?' I fell to the floor, a dull thud echoing out into my room. My head hit the tile with a sharp crack, and my view was slowly overcome with black. Just before I fainted, I saw the shower door open to reveal Mark.   
  
When I woke up the second time, It had to have been no more than five minutes later. I was wrapped in a large towel and sitting on the floor of the bathroom just outside my shower. Water had pooled around me and I was leaning my back against someone's chest. I looked up at that person's face and found Mark's. He was caught between worry and embarrassment at my state. Though I noticed this, it didn't register right away.   
My....my......m-mom t-t-told me b-before s-s-s-she di.......died' I stammered, caught between tears and shivers of cold.   
Shh... hush, we have to get you in some clothes' Mark said, smoothing back my soaked hair.   
S-she told me..... that she k-knew the way she w-w-would go. That it wa-was no accid-dent' I finally had it out. A small wieght lifted off my shoulders.Mark looked shocked for a moment before he nodded for me to continue.  
She wanted me t-to f-f-f-find those that wi-ssssh to ruin......m-my life. My father's a-alive, Mark. I h-have t-t-to find him. Will y-y-y-y-ou h-help m-me?' I asked, pleading with him.  
Of course' he answered. Another weight gone. He kissed my forhead and helped me stand. My legs still wouldn't listen to orders and I nearly fell again. I held on to my towel with a death grip as Mark caught me. One of his arms was around my waist and the other had gently, if strongly, grabbed my shoulder. When he had righted me again, the hand on my shoulder snaked its way down to join the other around my waist.   
It'll be all right' he whispered in my ear. I'm here. Whenever you need me, just call. I'll be there' He kissed my cheek to seal the promise and my free hand went up to the spot where his lips met my skin. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Mark turned me around in his arms, one of his hands coming up to hold my cheek.   
I love you' he said firmly. Another tear followed the first. Don't ever forget that'   
Alright' I said. He kissed me then. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I felt like I was in heaven. I felt his lips part and his tongue slid across my lips, asking permission. I opened my mouth in answer and the kiss deepened. Mark's hands started roving up and down my back, massaging away tension in my shoulders, caressing my arms. When his arms found their way back to my waist, he broke away gently. I was complete. I finally knew I would never be alone, no matter what.   
I love you' he said again, his eyes staring deep into mine.   
I love you too' I answered, another lone tear rolling down my cheek. He hugged me one last time and released me.   
I suppose that you can get dressed on your own. Or do you need my help?' he asked, a smile playing on his lips.   
I'm a big girl, I can do it myself' I laughed.   
Alrighty then. I'll be downstairs. I'll make you a sandwich, okay?'  
You know the way I like em?'  
Of course. Mayo, mustard, ketchup, meat, and pickles'  
That's it' I said, the smile reaching my eyes.  
Alright. I'll see you in a few' He kissed me on the forehead and made his way out of my room and down the stairs. I hugged myself and stepped back into my room, changing into a pair of black leather pants and a tight black tank top with flames crawling up from the bottom. I completed the outfit with my favorite supple leather boots and strapped my sword belt around my waist. I placed the ring my mother had given me on my second finger of my left hand, the enchanted dagger in it's sheath on my swordbelt, and my five other daggers hidden on my person. I put on the necklace and bracelet with a little hesitation considering how fragile they were. Oh well, I would be careful with them. I made my way downstairs and stretched when I had gotten into the kitchen.  
Ohiyo' I said to everyone. Blade answered and Jason just muttered some obsene phrase. He was NOT a morning person. As I watched, he suddenly arched his back, pain written all over his face. It subsided and he rotated his shoulders, as if trying to rid himself of an ache.  
What's wrong, Jason?' I asked, half wondering if I was right.  
My back won't stop bothering me. This sharp pain, right between my shoulderblades keeps popping up, like something's trying to rip through my skin' he said. I shared a knowing glance with Mark.   
Follow me, everyone, it's time to learn what I really am' I said, leading everyone into the backyard. When I stopped, I waited till I had caught everyone's attention and nodded to Mark. Simultaneously, we threw our shoulders back then quickly arched our backs, our wings bursting out, thankfully leaving my shirt intact. Can't say the same for Mark's since his ended up in pieces. Muscles. Blade stared wide eyed and Jason was caught in more pain.   
Come here' I told him. He did, walking very slowly. Take off your shirt' He looked at me like I was a madman. Do you want it to look like his?' I asked, pointing to Mark's. Jason shook his head and did as he was told, trying to keep the pain from his face. I said the spell I had used on Mark his first time.  


Show what is known,  
of power grown,  
reveal his wings!!  


And, as before, Jason gasped in pain as his wings appeared. His were silver, like mine and Mark's and Ryan's, only streaked with white, where mine were blood red, Mark's gold, and Ryan's emerald green.   
Well, there ya go. You are officially a member of Hell's Fire. I'll teach you all you need to know about everything from Gaea to knife fights. Have fun' I said. Jason nearly passed out.   
Hey!' Blade said. What about me??'   
Oh yeah'   
Do I still have to take my shirt off?' she asked, blushing slightly.  
No. But I will have to cut slits in the back of your shirt. Come here' She did so and turned around. I produced one of my daggers and cut the afore mentioned slits. I repeated the spell and now it was Blade's turn to gasp in pain. Her wings were just like mine, only sapphire blue where mine were ruby red.   
Same for you. The only rules are to help when needed, stand up for one another, and don't pull authority cause there is none. All opinions are considered valuable, yadda yadda. Try to use your powers sparingly, what I teach you of physical combat should get you out of most situations. A word of advice, don't piss off Dilandau, and don't mess with the Slayers unless I'm around until you know how to fight. Now, said and done, bare your right upper arm. I hope you like tattoos' They did as told and I prepared the little fireballs for the mark.   
Repeat after me. The flame of life and death'' They did and I burned the fire into their arms. They both closed their eyes against the pain and I was sorry I couldn't go through it again with them. When they had been cristened as Hell's Fire, they under went certain changes. Blade's black hair now included sapphire blue tips and her eyes were now a startlingly bright blue. Jason's black hair was now streaked with white, and his eyes were silver.   
Alright. Now that that's said and done, lets get rid of the wings shall we? Just concentrate on what you look like without them' I said as mine and Mark's melted away. Jason's and Blade's took longer, but they both accomplished it.   
Okay. Now. Jason, you said you knew judo and could knife fight yadda yadda, right?' I asked.  
Yes' he answered. I have a fifth degree black belt, I can pin a fly on the wall twenty feet away, an orange at fifty yards with a dagger, and I beat the crap out of the local sword master''   
Hmm. You say you can do all that? Then hit me' I challenged. He shrugged and took a fighting stance while I just stood with my hands behind my back.  
Mark, Blade? If you would take a seat, this might be a while' I said. Jason charged forward and swung a roundhouse at my head. I leaned back just enough for the punch to slide past my face by centimeters. He tried to trip me by swinging his leg at my feet, and I jumped out of the way, my hands still behind my back. Come on. Hit me!' I said. He flipped over my head and I went down into a split, avoiding his high kick, and knocking his feet out from under him. I went into a handstand and stood, waiting for him to recover. It didn't take long and soon he was throwing wildfire shots at me while I simply moved out of the way. At one point, I was pressed to keep dodging the shots since he was guessing where I would move to. I decided then that that was enough. I caught his right hand mid punch, then his left. When he tried to kick me, I dodged and stepped on his foot when it got back to the ground.   
You missed' I said. I let him go and stretched again.   
What next?' he asked, doing the same and wiping sweat off his forhead.  
Sword? Knife is too much like hand to hand'   
Sure. Let me get mine'  
Fair enough' I answered. Blade looked officailly stunned.   
Whoa' she finally got out. I'm gonna learn to do that?'   
Yes. You will be taught progressively. First by Jerry, then Mark, then Ryan, and finally me'  
Very whoa' she said. Mark smiled and I cracked a grin too. Jason showed up with his brother's sword, a little more relaxed. Apparently he liked sword combat a lot better than hand to hand. He got in his fighting postition and stopped, confused.   
Where's your sword?' he asked.  
Everywhere' I answered.  
What?' This came from Blade and Jason. I laughed.   
Iansha' I called. I felt the familar weight in my hand and thought again what havoc she would reak invisible. I ran my hand along the blade, revealing her to my audience.   
Oh dear god. Gaea isn't normal, is it?' Blade asked.   
This is Iansha. Heart of the Dragons and passed down for generations by draconians. I've yet to discover her full power. One thing; don't touch her'  
Why? Cause she's yours and no one else can use her'?' Jason asked sarcastically.  
That's part of it. Let me see your hand' He offered his hand to me, palm up. Holding Iansha by the blade, I pressed the hilt into his palm for an instant. He snatched his hand back, shock, pain, and confusion written all over his face.  
She'll burn anyone's hand off who isn't me' I explained. Let's fight' I said. Jason and I took our positions and I let him attack first. I held my real strength in reserve until I had a feel for his talent. Seeing as he had talent, I let loose. His initial charge was an upward swing other than the typical downward stroke. Nonetheless, I blocked and answered his second swing with a dodge. As soon as I moved to dodge, he changed the wide arch and brought the schimitar too close for comfort. I held myself in check just a little longer so I could get a feel for his attack style.   
Come on! Fight me!!' he yelled. His challenge just plain ticked me off. Instead of dodging his huge downstroke like anyone with sense would, I blocked it, hilt in both hands, blade just over my shoulder. I threw off his sword like a rag doll and started attacking him. The stress began to show on his face as he blocked most of my rapid fire attacks. I let off for a minute so he could catch his breath. I stepped back. I brought my sword up to my face, blade out and closed my eyes, concentrating. I heard him shift his weight. I heard the ring of metal as he swung the comparatively light scimitar through the air. My eyes still closed, I put my sword, blade out, in protection of my left side, one handed. I heard the huge clash of metal that gave away the force behind the blow. I opened my eyes to see Jason pushing against my sword with his with all his strength.   
I haven't even begun to fight' I hissed. I pushed him away from me with my sword and charged. I swung down, aiming for his face, and he blocked it. He had his right hand on the hilt, and his left at the end of the sword. I could tell he was finding it hard to hold it there. I pushed down harder and he was forced to his knees.   
Just to let you know, nobody who challenges me wins' I growled. This is your reminder' I said as I slipped Iansha's blade closer to the hilt of his scimitar. Once right up against it, I pushed down with all my force and sliced a deep nick into his sword. I let up completely and very quickly and Jason's sword went flying through the air since he was still pushing against nothing. It landed with a thunk in a tree trunk and Jason nearly collapsed. I stretched for the last time and had Iansha disappear.  
Who's up for lunch?' I asked. Blade was looking stunned again. With the help of Mark, Jason got back inside without further incident.   
So. When do you guys wanna go to Gaea?' I asked.   
Now!' was Blade's answer.  
As soon as I come back from the dead' was Jason's answer.   
Whenever' was Mark's answer.   
To me that says this evening. Do you two have everything you need?'  
Yeah. My sword, my daggers, all that crap you said to bring'  
Yes. And I got my hands on a sword. It was my mom's, and I forgot to mention it last time you two were here. I think it's a Japanese-type sword. Hold on, I'll get it' she ran off into one of the guest rooms and was back a minute later with her sword.  
Let's see' She forked it over and I went about inspecting it. It was a nice sword to say the least. The hilt was silver, and the blade steel. The hilt itself was shaped after a cresting wave. A blue diamond was set in the crest of the wave. It was a really nice sword. Nothing compared to Iansha of course. Nice. I'll get Jason to start teaching you as soon as we're back on Gaea, alright?'  
Sure' she said, fixing herself a sandwhich.   
You know? I really want to have ramen again before I go back. Anyone else?' Mark asked.  
Yeah. Fix me some of that tomato stuff, will ya?'  
Sure thing' he answered. For the rest of the day, we walked around the city enjoying Earth's charms before leaving. We saw MIB2, ate at the pizza place, and bought shitloads of batteries for our cd players whilst the clerk looked at us strangely. We also had our fun playing pranks that I had thought of a long time ago but had never had a chance to do. One involved replacing the tobacco and nicotine in a cigarette with black powder. The resulting explosion sent the middle aged man to the hospital. It was hilarious though. By the end of the day, we had done just about everything you could do in the city.   
Ok, are you guys ready to go?' I asked once we had gotten back to my house.   
Yeah' Mark answered.  
Finally!' Blade cried.  
I guess' Jason replied.   
Ok, grab your stuff and we'll go' Jason and Blade ran off to get their things and were back in less than five minutes. My three friends linked hands and formed a circle around me. With strength pouring in from three other people, the spell went incredibly fast and we were on top of the vione in next to no time.   
We're here!' I said. I gave Jason and Blade time to absorb the view before we all flew down to the room Mark and I had left from only five minutes ago. I showed my friends back to their rooms, telling them their passwords and mine so they could get me when I was needed. I introduced Jason and Blade to Ryan.   
Ok, everyone, we're going to go meet the Dragonslayers, Dilandau and Folken, ok? Watch your step with Dilandau, but most of the DS will leave you alone. If they give you any shit, tell em off. They can't do much themselves. Let's go' I lead the way to the DS training room. Without knocking, I punched in the code and walked into the room. Most of the sparring pairs stopped at our appearance. Dilandau, not entirely pleased at the entrance, stood where he was seated on a raised platform. Folken was standing off to the side of the throne-like seat looking imposing.   
What the hell do you think you're doing? I will not stand for my soldier's training time to be interrupted. Why are you here?' Dilandau demanded.  
Just thought I'd let you know that I'm adding two more people to Hell's Fire. Given two weeks, they will both be able to beat any one of you Dragon Slayers with ease. This is Aqua' Blade stepped up. This is Storm' Jason stepped up, glaring at me for naming him after the X-men character Storm. Just thought you should know' With that, I signalled for Hell's Fire to exit while I brought up the rear. *He's gonna try something, so you guys just wait outside while I deal with it, k?* I broadcast to my group. They all obliged and I walked a bit slower waiting for the commander's attack. I didn't have to wait long. Silent as death, Dilandau ran at me, drawing his sword, rage written all over his features. I called Iansha to me and left her invisible, just to wreak some havoc. I feined oblivion until the last instant. I whirled and blocked just before the man's downstroke reached my head. Sparks flew from nowhere as his sword clashed with my invisible one. A confused expression crossed Dilandau's face and I didn't give him time to react before punching him in the stomach. And sending him flying back into Folken. I just had to laugh at the sight of them sprawled on the floor, along with Dilandau's breakfast. I had my authority. I left the room before he could recover. I took my friends down to our gym and weight room and showed them around. I took them on a tour of the vione so they would know how to get everywhere. Our last stop was the guy hangar.   
Ok guys. These are guymelefs. In your time here, you will learn to use them well. The red one, an Alsiedes model, is Dilandau's. The black Alsiedes is mine, the gold Alsiedes is Mark's, the green one Ryan's, and all the blue Oreades are the Dragon Slayers'. You two will have the two other Alsiedes. It's actually pretty stupid to call ours Alsiedes anymore because they change the first time you get in. Mine is really called Zelas. Mark's is Death Scythe and no, not just because the one from Gundam Wing is cool. Ryan's is Terra. Yours will change the first time you get in them. You can figure out your own names, got it?' They nodded. And Jason? Sorry for naming you Storm, but nobody on Gaea knows what a comic book is much less the X-Men. Live with it' He just rolled his eyes. Okay. You know where everything is, more or less. Well, it's time for supper, let's head for the mess hall' And so began my new life on Gaea  
  
  
  
-Lil Pyro


	24. End Game

-----------------------------------------------------Chapter 23-------------------------------------------------The Black Slayer  
End Game  
Jessica  
dilly_freak7_7@hotmail.com  
--------------------------------------  
I dodged an attack and quickly dispatched my opponent, stepping out of the way as another charged me. I drove my sword in his back and smirked at the scream of intense pain. I stood at the ready, them realized that we had won. Cries of jubilation drifted up from the reamaining Zibach soldiers as the headed back to our base camp.   
*Rei! Wait for us!* I heard in my mind as I started back. I stood and waited for my friends, the elite. Hell's Fire.   
Hey guys' I said when they had joined me. Mark slung a friendly arm around my shoulders so I leaned against him, tired beyond belief.   
Blade? Report please' I asked.  
Out of our 3000, only 1568 were lost. Out of their 3400, they lost 2960. The rest ran like the wimps they are' she smiled.   
Jason?'  
We only used 2% of our magic today'  
Great job you guys. Let's go home' On our way back to camp, we picked up our guymelefs and used them to get the wounded to the infirmary. We all went to our own tents, which were in a circle apart from the rest of the camp. I laid down on my cot but couldn't sleep. It had been two years since I had brought my friends here to complete Hell's Fire, and we had come so far. We were the best. Dilandau had given in after about three months and allowed us to train his Dragon Slayers, and they were almost as good as us. Almost. I reached my mind out to Zelas to asses her damage, knowing that it was bad. I heard Deathscythe and Terra reacting to their owners' minds, and not far off, Eagle and Tsunami. I was right. Zelas had taken so much damage, it was a wonder she worked at all. Her left arm was close to falling off, there were many electrical shortages throughout the guy, and her right hand flamethrowers and crima claw nozzles had been crushed. The cockpit wouldn't close correctly because the locks were jammed, and the jets weren't capable of burning hot enough to lift a feather, much less the guymelef. And the cape was torn to ribbons. Oh well. Nothing I can't handle. Using my powerful magic, I fixed her. I never depended on anyone to even touch her. Along with playing infantry in Zibach's army, Hell's Fire carried out more than one assasination mission every now and again. We also did reconnissance, spying, escort, rescue, you name it, we did it. Occasionaly, we would go out by ourselves and do a mission. It was a good life for me. I almost never sat still. I had purpose. I was happy. As of now, I was general to the Sixth Legion, marching south in hopes of smashing our enemies. Namely Ghan, Fried, and most of all, Fanelia. Fanelia had rebuilt itself over the years. She was better than ever and growing fast. Her sister country, Kolar, had joined forces with her and now a thousand square miles of beautiful land in the south was known as Fanelia. The treaty the two countries had signed last year allowed that both rulers would keep titles of king; Fanel as King of West Fanelia, Kolanash as King of East Fanelia. It was all fine and dandy and they were currently preparing for war. Fanel was hard pressed to run his country without a queen. Kolanash, who was much older, had offered every one of his beautiful six daughters more than once, only to be refused. The king didn't mind. He knew the 20 year old's past. Austoria had joined us in return for the commander of the Crusade. Schezar was to be crowned king in two weeks. We had killed the old king last year. I personally thought that the Knight couldn't run an outhouse, much less a country. It had taken us many embassadors, threats, and offers to lure them into our grasp. Really, we didn't need them, but it was one less pathetic country to fight. Folken and Dornkirck had mysteriously disappeared, leaving Zibach Emperor-less and lead by General Adelfus. Which wasn't all that bad since he knows the best battle tactics I've ever seen. Dilandau had taken over the vione and it was run much smoother now, with no sorcerors. Space was used well, with nearly every room occupied by soldiers. He had cristened the vione Death'. I now shared a room with Blade and Ryan. Jason and Mark were next door. Our latest victory had been a monumental battle against Lashir. They were mostly a peaceful country, well known for the trade business run by the King himself. About 50% of Gaea's population of human/animal people lived here. Most famous were the Sephirs. They were like Draconians, only they had dragon-like wings, eyes, and teeth. They were fierce warriors and renowned for the swords they manufactured. Zibach had struck a deal with them. We would leave them be if they provided us with swords. Not every soldier got the best, but Hell's Fire and the DS had all gotten new swords. Mark's and Ryan's had been hand crafted upon my request. Mark's looked very cool. It was your regular katana blade, carved with a fierce dragon spitting electricity and surrouned by lightning bolts. The handle had a large stone that looked like topaz and the hilt was solid gold. How they made it so light, I'll never know. Ryan's looked much like Mark's, only ivy was crawling around the graceful dragon. The hilt was stylized after an oak leaf; the middle point extended to create the grip. A large emerald sat where Mark's topaz would have been. Dilandau had had a blade created for him too. He somehow got someone to draw a picture of Iansha and had a sword made to look like mine. For some reason, right after the last diamond had been laid, the whole thing burst into flames. And no, I was NOT in the room. They created another that didn't have the tiny diamonds along the blade. That one didn't burst into flames, it only broke in half the first time Dilandau picked it up. Finally, the smithy created a simpler sword. Dilandau got to use that one. He had been promoted to commander of the whole army, and was probably working on his attack plans right now. They were brilliant. He knew exactly how the enemy would react, how they would attack, what tactics they would use. I would say he was a genius, but that would only apply to his battle savvy. After all these thoughts had run through my head, I finally fell asleep.   
  
I was woken up too early the next morning by fierce thunder and lightning. Ah well. I was used to little or no sleep as a spy. *Gold, Red here. This you?* *Na. It's natural* *Just checkin. Out* *Out* Occaissionally, one of my team would mess with their element while in the grips of some strong emotion. Today was a breakday, reward for yesterday's victory, and since I liked rain, I went for a walk in the predawn darkness. I found my way to a small clearing about a mile from my camp, suddenly remembering the meeting I was to have with a Sephirian spy who had rebelled against his tribe. I found the dragon-man to be an excellent operative in high security situations and extremely secretive. The mission I had sent him on had him returning from the Fanelian palace. Just as I was wondering where he was, I felt a strong presence behind me that screamed danger.   
Kaige. Nice of you to come' I said without moving.   
Thank you, deomana' he said, stepping out of the shadows as I turned.  
Any trouble?'  
A fiesty female questioned me when I passed through your camp. None else'  
That would be Jade. What did you learn?'  
Fanelia is growing ever larger. Fanel is growing ever weaker. I've seen the sorrow in his eyes'  
You got close. What of their military?'  
Led by a man of iron looks and resolve. His weakness will be pride. The ranks are in quick intensive training. They march to Fried in three week's time'  
We will have decimated Ghan by then. And Escaflowne? I heard it lays dormant'  
It does, ever since his whore left. And dormant it stays, though the king visits daily'  
You got very close. What of Kolanash?'  
As drunk as ever. His army is orphans and beggar's sons. Most can't hold a sword, much less kill a man. His daughters do naught but walk the gardens and giggle at the foolish advances of suitors. There is one to be wary of, his second youngest, your age. She constantly wears trousers, disappears for days, and wields a sword well. Her name is Crystal'  
Excellent. You said you had no trouble?'  
None, deomana'  
Wonderful. Thank you, Kaige. What do you require?'  
Fifty gold pieces and a talk with that fiesty young girl' he answered, a gleam in his eye.   
Fair' I said, handing him the money. I cannot promise a meeting though, that is entirely up to Jade. If she declines?'  
Ten more gold pieces'  
You drive a hard bargain, Sephir'  
That may be true, but my work is demanding'  
Yes. I can sympathize'  
Thank y-'  
Ten silver'  
But you said-' he noted, confused.  
I said I can, not will. Take it or leave it'  
Very well. The silver itself will fund my next trip' he said, smiling.   
I don't have a job for you right now, unless you want to scout ahead for trouble. Other than that, you can have the next week off. You're dismissed'  
Thank you , deomana minfirthe' Kaige melted back into the shadows.   
Don't scare any of those fools that call themsleves soldiers!' The haunting laughter that reached my ears faded in the direction of the camp, assuring me he would do just that. After watching the storm for another few minutes, I walked back without a sound. Just as I slipped into the circle of tents, a resounding slap came rom the vicinity of Ryan's tent. I smiled to myself and strode over to ease her mind. The scene that met my eyes was strange to say the least. Ryan had a dagger to the throat of Kaige, who's arms had trapped her. At the sound of my entrance, they turned their heads, but neither moved otherwise.   
Kaige, you need to improve your manners. Jade, this is Kaige. He's a spy under my jurisdiction' She removed her knife and let the man go. *Don't worry. He likes you. He just wants to talk* *Oh* Ryan relaxed visibly.   
Ok Kaige. You wanted to talk?' she asked. He looked puzzled at her sudden change of attitude.   
I'll leave you two' I smiled. I walked out and glanced around, noting the light in Mark's tent. *Hey, Mark, are you decent?* *Yeah. Maybe not awake, but decent* *Ok* I walked over and let myself in to find the small tent lit by a single candle. Mark was sitting on his cot, his armor donned, but pushed down around his waist. In one hand he held a half empty glass of red wine, in the other, a novel he had brought from Earth.   
It's funny, once you think about it. Dragons are the noblest of creatures and are to be treated with the utmost respect, as they are the messengers of the gods.' Socrates. 415 BC' He took a sip of the wine, admiring the taste. Here, dragons are used as a source of energy and trinkets, slaughtered because they ate too many sheep' He chuckled at this. Come on, sit down' he said, scooting over on the cot.   
I'm soaking wet' I protested.   
Are you forgeting that you control the power of fire? Are you a sorcoress or not?' I laughed at my own stupidity and dried myself instantly, sitting in the comfort of Mark, leaning my back against his chest.   
I'm so tired. Usually I can go with lack of sleep, but I don't feel like trying today. It's as if I'm in a daze' I told him. He wrapped his arms around me after setting the wine down.   
I feel the same. What do you think it is?'  
Life is getting too easy?' I suggested, smiling. Silence ensued. I stared at the flame of the candle, pondering the gift bestowed on me by the gods. All too suddenly, I felt a familiar presence approaching my tent and growled low in my throat. With a single thought, I snuffed the flame illuminating the tent. *What is it? Or should I say who?* *Dilandau. A very angry Dilandau* *What to do?* *I'll go invisible, you sleep* *Alright* I cast myself invisible and stood while Mark hid himself under his covers. Upon not finding me in my tent, Dilandau stormed on to Mark's. He ripped open the door' and glared into the darkness.   
Hey! Get up! Where is Jessica??' he demanded. Mark sat up and let himself look normal.   
Not here obviously. Do you need to speak with her?'  
Yes, and don't ask me why because I wouldn't tell you. Do you know where I can find her?'  
No, I don't. I can't feel people's minds like she does' he answered. Dilandau growled and stormed on. I dropped my spell. *What was that all about?* *I don't know, and I don't care, I just hope I don't have to deal with him* I answered. I sat back down and Mark put his arms around me again. *I'm so happy* *Why is that?* I asked. *I get to spend the day alone with you* he answered, a smile hinting at the corner of his thoughts. *I am too* With his right hand, he gently turned my head so he could kiss me, pulling me closer. We slept like that, in each other's arms, completely at peace while the storm outside vented our angers at the world.  
--------------------------------  
I woke up again about ten minutes after falling asleep to feel Mark still lying next to me, breathing rythmically in sleep. The coarse, army issued blanket had been pulled up to our shoulders. Just as I began wondering why I was here, memories rushed into my head. The storm was calming and the rain had slowed to a constant pour with little or no wind. My guess at the time was midmorning. *I feel like warm honey* I heard Mark say. His bright gold eyes had opened just the slightest bit. *Warm honey?* *Yes. Warm honey. How do you feel?* *Like this moment couldn't get any better* Then I spotted the wine that sat forgotten on the table. *I lied* I picked up the glass, still half empty and swirled the contents around, admiring the legs. I took a small sip and swished it around in my mouth, savoring the rich taste. *If I'm not mistaken, fifteen years old, Ascara vintage, a nice press* I took another sip. *Northern slope. One of Bosco's better groves* Mark inspected the label on the bottle and chuckled lightly. *Right to the T. Hmm. I feel like warm wine, not honey. This is heaven* He kissed me lightly, getting a taste of the fine wine. I put the glass back on the table and rested my head against his chest. He languidly reached up with his left hand and stroked my hair, now in quite a mess. We sat like that for what seemed like an eternity.   
Without warning, the tent was flooded with light and an imposing shadow took hold of the doorway. I was not at all surprised to see Dilandau there. Of course, he took it entirely the wrong way.   
Hello Dilandau. Anything I can do for you that doesn't require getting up?' I asked, utterly calm. Dilandau blushed bright crimson to match his eyes before answering.   
Just thought I'd let you know that there is a Sephirian running amok in my camp. No one can contain him' he said.   
Oh. That's Kaige. A spy against our enemies under my comand. I'll take care of him when I get up' I put my head back on Mark's chest, feeling it shake at the contained laughter. Dilandau walked out, still red as a ripe apple.   
That was hilarious!' Mark laughed.   
I just hope he doesn't tell the entire Empire'  
I'm sure he won't, knowing the extent of your powers' he said, still stroking my hair.   
I suppose I should go contain Kaige' I said, getting up slowly and reluctantly. I sat on the edge of the bed, looking for my gloves and weapons.   
Do you really have to go?' he asked, leaning on an elbow.   
Yes' I answered, smiling. If I don't, Kaige'll scare the troops we need senseless. Besides, I need to humor Dilandau every now and again' I said as I stood, pulling on my gloves and weapons.  
I'll come back, I promise' I said sarcastically at the look on his face.   
I'll be waiting' he answered, playing the greiving lover perfectly. I laughed at his acting as I exited the tent. I saw Ryan stretching just outside of hers. *What did you two do?* She asked, startling me. *Wha...?* *Your aura is pure happiness and content. You haven't done that since Dilandau spewed all over Chesta when you doctored his vino. Whadya do?* *I slept in his arms* *Oh* Her thoughts smiled. *You approve?* *I've been wondering when you'd move* *I see. How did your chat with Kaige go?* *Well, apparently he's so happy he went off to scare every halfwit he could find* *Whadya do?* *I agreed to let him spend the week in our camp* *Alright. Wanna go contain him?* *Why not?* We found the dragon-like man in the shadows behind Dilandau's tent, eyes gleaming with joy.   
Oh Kaige' I called. He straightened instantly.   
Deomana I----wait. You smell different. Red wine, old leather, vanilla, and rasberries. Who did you bed, Lady Fire?' he asked casually. This last comment earned him a powerful backhand across the face that would have made Dilandau wince. The Sephirian's head snapped back and a few drops of blood flew from his mouth.  
You will keep your observations to yourself unless told otherwise by one of Hell's Fire, understood, Iron -Claush?' I growled, reminding him of the tribe he had abandoned. He winced at my words and nodded in submission.   
Yes, perfectly clear, my lady'   
Good. You will share a tent with Storm for your stay if it so suits you. Now march' I hissed. He walked ahead of us back to our camp, head down and tail dragging. On the way back, I ran into Dilandau. Literally. Signaling Ryan and Kaige to go on ahead, I gave him a questioning look.  
You wished to speak to me very early this morning. I have the time now' I told him.   
I wanted to inform you that I have recieved word from our operatives in Ghan that a large army has amassed there, nearly twice ours in size. Fanelia sent auxilary troops with Fried's and Moslandi special forces. Altogether, 8759 troops. The higher ranked are armed with Moslandi rifles and the infantry will be protected by energy shields. Large scale offense includes four Eranlin catapults. All capable of hurling dragons 500 yards. I was wondering if you had any bright ideas' he said calmly.   
First off, you are a complete fool for telling me this in the open. My tent'   
But mine-'  
Yes I know you have all the battle plans in your tent' With a snap of my fingers, the many charts, graphs, and maps appeared before me. And I know it's closer, but mine is warded by spells to deter any kind of eavesdropping' I said, leading the way. Once inside, I spread out all the charts and maps.   
Now. We, are here. Ghan is here. We can reach it in three days forced march. They can reach us in six days forced march. Twice the size, twice the time. They will position the catapults in the middle of infantry. They'll take life over distance. The shields can cover the entire army, but will keep the riflers from shooting. We can attack them if we use just ground forces. Now, those shields can last for days, that will gave us time to surround them completely, three ranks deep'  
But that will take almost three times what we have!' Dilandau protested.  
Yes it will. As of now, we are being sent soldiers from Austoria, and in half a day, they will arrive, 3000 strong'  
But that's still not enough'  
You forget. With a force of 8000, most are inexperienced. Simply seeing our forces surrounding them will make them lose hope. And even the commanders won't expect you to have five dragons on your side' I smirked at his speechlessness. Furthermore, Hell's Fire will go on a quick trip to disable the catapults and half the shields. The rifles, since they are no doubt still in the storage boxes, can be burned. The ensuing fire and gunshot will kill some and scare away more. By tommorow morning, their forces will be reduced by one thousand, you have my word' I told him, all confidence. You have to remember that I forbid my group to use magic in battle unless it's a life or death thing, and I'm pushing the limits by attacking in dragon form. Only if we are near defeat will I allow myself or my friends to use their powers. Now, I know of an extremely large, flat plain where we can engage them about ten miles from here, right between us and Ghan. Lanshir has been gutted and I've managed to turn up six Moslandi catapults. I've had the Sixth cut down some rather large trees in the area for ammunition. They aren't up to Eranlin standards, but we won't have to worry about those. We will give the army their rest day and move out tommorow as soon as the Ausies get here' He nodded agreement and looked thoughtful for a moment.   
I know the ground you speak of. It has a nice, ten foot high hill about half a mile from the perimeter. The whole field is about three square miles, right? The archers will fire from there. We spared our pike men last battle which just might save us now. We won't surround them. Three ranks of pikes, then the sixth, seventh, and eighth legions. Behind them, fifth and fourth, then third. One, two, and nine will be held in reserve. Calvary will be ready to attack if need be. This is what the field will look like' he said, drawing it on a spare piece of paper.   


[Ninth(R)]  
  
[Second (R)] [Third] [First (R)]  
[Fourth][Fifth]   
\Cavalry/ [Seventh][Sixth][Eighth] \Cavalry/  
\Cavalry/  
{Archers} {Archers} {Archers}  
{} {} {} ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ {} {} {} ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡   
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
—  
|  
100 yards  
|  
—  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


~ Ghan ~  
~ ~  
~ ~  
{}-catapults  
We'll simply let them carge first. Their horses will be destroyed by the pikes, since it's totally unexpected. They have to have their honor by letting the knights draw first blood. This strategy allows that they will draw blood first. Their own. When you go on your quick trip' make sure you note how they've set up their camp, or steal the plans if you can. Once their knights are dead or fleeing, we'll let loose our cavalry. The knights won't have their horses, so they'll be meat to slaughter. While the cavalry rides on, the Sixth, Seventh, and Eighth will march, followed by the Fourth, Fifth, and Third. The archers will then move to the front of the army, firing from behind the marching Legions and opening a path for them. The first three legions will attack first, after we've begun launching arrows and started up the catapults. The attack should succeed since foot soldiers in Ghan aren't used to fighting knights or other foot soldiers. If need be, we'll send in the First and Second, but the Ninth is for absolute urgency'  
And the fact that the Dragon Slayers are in the Sixth makes, no never mind to you?'  
No, of course not. I trust your judgement. I'm counting on you and your team to do your job tonight. If not, we won't survive the battle'  
You forget, I'll be a sixty foot long dragon which no one will understand. I won't be able to direct the Sixth'  
Then I'll do it myself. The soldiers will feel better with me at their sides'  
I just hope they don't stone you to death'  
Why would they?'  
Everyone of them is fiercly loyal. They obey me perfectly. If they fail, I punish them. But never once have I lost a soldier. If I have to, I use my powers to heal them. They are the meanest, toughest rouges on Gaea and damn proud of it. Overall, they're tough to handle. Hope you can deal with it'  
I'll notify you if I have any problems'  
So I can save your ass yet again?' I asked, ignoring his flare of anger. Just don't let any of em die. If you do, you just might join em. Anything else I should know?'  
Not for now. Brief your team on the mission and be back by three next morning, got it?'  
Sir yes sir!!' I said, mocking him. He glared at me. Dilandau, how long will it take you to learn that I will not be ordered around like a witliss puppy?'   
Kindly send these charts back to my tent' he said, still glaring. I snapped my fingers and they disappeared. Why are you so stubborn?' he asked.  
I like being in control. Much like fire, so uncontrolable, just like me.' I said.   
What motivates you?' he asked, perplexed.  
A phrase someone very close to me once said. _De esnal liu de recti. Retchte, liu mila esilina'   
_And what does that mean?'   
To live is to die, death is new life'  
That is incredibly stupid' he smirked.  
Get out' I hissed. He growled in anger and huffed out. I listened closely for the next couple of minutes. I was rewarded with a down right frustrated scream from Dilandau's tent. I laughed to myself and imagined Dilandau jumping around, trying to catch the floating maps that always seemed to slip out of his grip. *Demons, report!* I said loudly in my mind. It was the call we used in Hell's Fire to get everyone's attention. Technically, we weren't supposed to have a leader, but everyone else just thought I deserved the job. I counted to three before electricity exploded next to me and Mark appeared. At five, the earth itself burst up and created Ryan. At nine, a glass of water broke violently as the water inside expanded, popping and fizzing, and molded itself into Blade. And at eleven, a gust of wind penetrated the tent, making the door flap fly open. The swirling dust and leaves fell away to reveal Jason. The demons had answered. Hell's Fire had arrived.  
Well met. We have a job tonight. I've just been told that Ghan's forces are eight thousand strong, including cavalry. They are armed with Eranlin catapults, energy shields, and Moslandi rifles. We are going to disable the extremities and figure out their attack plans. We will march tomorrow after the Ausies show up. In the battle about two days from now at least, we will fight as dragons, alright?' They nodded. Questions?'  
What's our time window?' Blade asked.   
Now to three next morning'  
Transportation?' Ryan queiried.   
Animal forms'  
Risk factor?' Jason asked. Risk factor was the likelyhood of being found out or killed on a scale from one to ten, ten being the highest.   
Nine'  
Is our magic available?' Mark wondered.   
That will be decided upon arrival. Suit up. Stash daggers, hide swords, ready with wings. We can't be all too careful. Jason, I want you ready to create copies of those battle plans, alright?'  
Sure' he answered.   
Ok. Be ready in fifteen minutes. Flight time is half an hour, ground time is forty five minutes. We slip in, we slip out, no one knows. The flame of life and death'' we said together. The demons left the same way they came in and I went about getting myself ready for the mission.   
----------------------------  
Ninety two hours had passed. I was now standing on the battlefield, surveying our progress. So far, Dilandau's battle plans had gone on without a hitch. Ghan's knights had been decimated and were now being chased down by our cavalry. The Legions had begun marching, and the foot soldiers of the enemy had been ordered to charge since they had no shield, rifles, or catapults to clear the way. The archers let loose and a hundred fell. They knocked arrows again and eighty more fell. At this point, it was time to shine. *Ok. It's time you guys. Let's go* I said as I rode my horse, Ryuu, back to meet the demons. I met my friends just in front of the Ninth Legion and we handed our horses over to the grooms told to meet us there as soon as the other Legions had begun marching. I nodded to everyone and we were each engulfed in a pulsating light; mine was blood red, Mark's bright gold, Ryan's deep emerald green, Blade's sapphire blue, and Jason's was pure white. In a matter of seconds, after the lights had exploded, there stood five huge dragons, all of which were staring at the army of Ghan. What met their eyes was pretty amusing. The enemy, divided into four battalions, was drastically reduced as most of the front forces dispersed and ran like hell. Only to be met by the First and Second marching in from behind. By know, the foremost attackers had run the seventy yards and came face to face with a solid wall of well trained soldiers bristling with swords, spears, scimitars, and various other weapons, though luckily for the Ghanians, no pikes. As they clashed, the demons and I had jumped into the air and were firing several energy balls at the remaining enemy. I shot gigantic fire balls which burned hot enough to melt the armor onto the officers, creating some very strange looking humans. Mark spat great bolts of electricity that not only electricuted the men it hit, but some just exploded. Ryan's attacks, just as they left her mouth, looked like nothing more than balls of green light. As soon as they hit something, though, arm-thick vines burst into being and quickly engulfed anything in a twenty foot radius. Blade threw huge streams of ice cold water that once it came in contact with something, froze it instantly to the point where if you simply punched it, the entire object broke into millions of tiny splinters. Jason's attacks were extremely large cycle shaped highly explosive jets of visible air. To say the least, the enemy was reduced to about three thousand in a matter of minutes. *That's enough* I told them. We all turned back to land where we once were. We turned back into our human forms and, unlike the first time I had turned into a dragon, we felt no fatigue. I was not entirely happy that this alternative had to have been used, though. I liked a good clean fight, not one where the odds were horribly in favor of yourself. After retrieving our horses, we rode back to stand by Dilandau. He had given command of the Sixth over to Guimel. The Dragon Slayer knew enough of warfare to get them through the battle. I watched, half interested, as Ghan's forces were rallied by their commander, suprisingly still alive after a broadside of ice then fire, and regrouped behind thier meager energy shield. The foremost Legions came to a halt, waiting for orders, or simply what the enemy forces would do.   
Well. What say we join the Sixth?' I said, not taking my eyes off the blood covered field. All five off my companions nodded and we spurred our mounts into a gallop. Ryuu, being the magnificent horse that he is, got me there first. I was followed directly by Mark on Tsornin, Dilandau on Aka, Jason on Speed Demon, Blade on Sprite, and Ryan on Ivy. In all, it took us thirty seconds to ride the three hundred yards to the Sixth Legion. A cry of joy went up from each of the Legions as we passed. As soon as I sat at the head of the Sixth, they started cheering. The raucous cheer turned into a chant of minfirthe'. Fire, in the old language. I nodded to Guimel and he took his place next to Dalet and Trish, Trish looking fresh out of a shower, Dalet like he had just taking a bath in red paint. I knew that the blood was not his by the grin on his face. To get the attention of all the soldiers, Dilandau rode in front of them, holding up a fist for silence. He rode back to the middle, in front of the Sixth, and waited for the troops to quiet down.   
Zibach! You have marched to victory many times in the past two months, and now, you march again!' Roar. Dilandau called for silence again. Ghan has all but fallen to their knees and begged for mercy, which they will do before the day is done. But now, they rally against us, three thousand strong. We number at nearly twice that!' Roar. Within the next ten minutes, you will taste the blood of those foolish enough to stand before the greatest army on Gaea!' Pandemonium. With that, he turned back to our enemy. They had formed one huge block, and were marching forward slowly. Most of the soldiers had some wound or another. Just before Dilandau gave the order to march, I felt a familiar and powerful presence. With a single thought, I froze Dilandau's arm as he raised it and forced it back down. He glared at me, waiting for an answer.   
They've set a trap! I can feel it. It has to do with magic, though. I don't know what, but the person is familiar somehow' I told him. He thought for a moment, and finding that he had control of his arm, gave the command. Drummers behind each Legion beat out the sequence and the greatest army Gaea had every seen marched forward to meet its doom.   
NO!!' I screamed, outraged. *It's a trap! Why won't he believe me! Ride hard! Follow me, we go stealth!* I ordered. Instantly, the demons disappeared. The soldiers of the Zibach army knew our powers and did not fear them. They marched on. I rode hard and fast to the right, Ryuu getting me there possibly faster than I could. I led my team behind the enemy and hauled my horse up short at what met my eyes. The First and Second Legion, which had kept the Ghanians from retreating, were nothing more than a pile of blood covered bodies. They had been slaughtered. Something was wrong, though. Then I spotted it. Every one of them had died by a single blow. A shot right through the heart, so accurate that on some, grass was visible underneath the corpse. Containing my rage, I spurred Ryuu on, coming up to a circle of men. They all wore pure white robes, Gandalf from Lord of the Rings style. They surrounded one being in the middle who wore all black robes. The face seemed so familiar, the brows furrowed in concentration. Then it hit me like a Mack truck. It was my father. My mind froze. It refused to work. My father, here. My father, fueling the only defense that would be able to stop Zibach. My father, alive.   
  
My father, my enemy.  
  
I exploded. My mind burst with so much fury that I cancelled every magic spell in a ten mile radius. Before my father could react to the sight of his long lost daughter, I enclosed him and his minions in a huge, visible, ball of burning fire. I didn't care that my friends had fallen from their horses, screaming at the pain in their skull. I didn't care that the Zibach army was walking straight into a endless pit that engulfed every soldier. I didn't care that a figure, unrecognizable, grew wings and flew off suffering several major wounds. I only cared that I had found my father. And that he had betrayed me. I didn't say anything. I simply glared. Many of my father's henchmen cowered in fear at that deadly gaze. My father spoke.  
Jessica! Oh my god, is it really you??'  
No. I'm Rei, remember? Oh wait, maybe it's been TOO GOD DAMNED LONG FOR YOU TO REMEMBER ME!' I screamed.   
Rei, wait, I can explain-'  
You don't have to explain. You joined Zibach's enemies. You're Zibach's enemy, you're my enemy'  
That's no-'  
And don't give me any crap that you didn't know I was there! You know as well as I do that you could feel my magic anytime I used it halfway across Gaea!'  
You don't underst-'  
I don't understand what, _dad_?' I said, mockingly. That you abandoned me, and mom, and your unborn child? Oh, don't worry about remembering them, you won't have to. Because they're DEAD!' I yelled. Twelve years. I've been fatherless for twelve god damned years. And NOW, you want to hug me and tell me everything's all right? And NOW you wanna be there for my wedding? No. It will not happen. You missed out, pops. Your chance flew out the window TEN YEARS AGO!!!' I screamed.   
NO!! Listen to me! They took me away! They thought I knew something about Atlantis. They took me away, against my will, and tortured me. You know how long I was in that cell? That _tiny_ cell? Pitch black. Chained to a wall. Fed a piece of bread and stagnant water, for five, freakin, years. Could you do that? Every day, a man came in, masked and silent, and whipped me. Stuck so many different things in me, I don't know how I survived. But I was saved. Saved by the people of Ghan. I was brought into the light, Rei. I was introduced to a new way of life. For the past seven years, I've been training with the Moslandi wise men. I have risen to the postion of high priest. Aren't you happy for me?' As he told me this, I nearly shook with fear. The Moslandi wise men were some of the most feared on Gaea. Their control over people and the elements was unsurpassed. They were a dark people. They were controlling, manipulating, and secretive. They were so feared, little was said of them at all. I was scared of them. Thankfully, though, they couldn't work by themselves. They had to work in ordinances; groups of nine, their sacred number. There were nine in this group. As this information poured into my brain, I nearly lost control of my magic. But I hardened my resolve and faced the man that had once been my father.   
You are _not_ my father. My father was a kind, loving person. My father would have protected me. He would have stopped you' I growled.   
But I will protect you, Rei. All you have to do is join me' He smiled. And yet, the intentions behind that smile were as clear as a mountain spring.   
I will not join you' I said, low and dangerous.  
Oh, but the power. We could rule Gaea, Rei. You and me. Father and daughter' he beckoned to me with his hands. My magic flared in response to my anger.  
NO!! I will not join you!!!!' I repeated.  
Think of the possiblities! We could destroy Fanelia! We can destroy Kolar! We can rule this world! Then, when we have conquered Gaea, we'll take control of Earth!' he said, mailce shining in his eyes, his cold, hard, ice-like eyes.  
What about my friends, huh? What about the people I love??? You won't protect' them will you? No. You won't. You'll just use them like you'll use me!'  
But I won't use you! You'll be my right hand, we'll rule together!'  
I WILL NOT JOIN YOU!!!!!!!' I screeched so loud that some of the Moslandi priests gripped their ears in pain.   
Fine' His face lost all trace of fake warmth. If you will not join me, I will destroy your life bit by bit, until you do!!!' With this, he pointed at Blade. Just as she started to scream in pain, I blocked his magic and cast my friends invisible. He just laughed. The cold, echoing sound reached the ears of the soldiers nearest us and they shook in fear, some ran.   
You forget, Rei. I am not bound by Moslandi standards!!!' he shot a jet of pure, black magic straight at Jason. I blocked it, but just barely.  
I know where I've seen you before! You played Blaine!! You betrayed Fanelia!!'  
Recognize this??' he growled. Abruptly, his voice changed to Folken's. 'The experiment is under way. The poison has been delivered, Lord Dornkirck'' Then his voice changed to that of the old Emporer's. 'Good work. See that it is complete this time. Do not fail me again'' Once again, his evil laughter drifted on the twilight air.   
You! You poisoned me!' I accused.  
It was neccesary for me to cultivate that young boy of yours, Randy, I believe was his name?'   
What do you want with him?'  
Oh, not much really. Just his soul' The dark laughter again.   
You bastard' I growled. His eyes flashed fury and I barely had time to block the arrow of magic that went straight for Ryan.  
You will learn to respect me!' he hissed.   
And if I don't?' I asked, innocently.  
Then I will crush you like the insect you are!!' I growled in response and the ball he was enclosed in burst into blood red flames, flat stopping the magic he sent at Mark.   
Insect? To you? Hah. You, are worthless. You are nothing more than a speck of dirt compared to me! Who do you have that loves you? Who do you have to help _you_ when you fall? No one!!' I smirked as he screamed rage. He sent a huge bolt of powerful magic straight at me, too far gone in rage to care of the consequences. Drawing on my friend's power, I created a shield that curved outward and shot the missile back at the pretender. He was immune to his own power, but the other priests in my magic ball disentigrated instantly.   
You are a fool to challenge me!!' he hissed. I am the Moslandi High Priest, I command the elements! Bend to my will! I call upon your power! Serve me now!!' he yelled. The earth started to shake as the elements answered his order. Five raindrop shaped lights hovered in front of him. Just as he reached out to take hold of them, they shot out of his grasp and flew twenty feet up into the air.  
What??' he gasped in anger. Power of the elements, I am your master!!! Do as I say!!!'  
Right before our eyes, the lights pulsed brighter and converged, creating a blinding white light. The light molded and took the shape of a small white dragon, about the length of my forearm.   
Your time has come, Vesti' The voice sounded like the five of us, the demons, all saying the same thing at once.  
No!' he yelled.  
You have pushed your barriers. You cannot control my power anymore. I have chosen those worthy of my power. They stand before you now' With that, the demons appeared. They all had looks of intense pain on their faces. We formed a line, pushed by some unseen hand, with me in the middle.  
These five are to command the powers of the elements. Jason, quiet and submissive, controls the swiftness of air' as the being said this, Jason's face cleared and an almost joyful grin spread across it. Blade, pure of heart and sound of mind, commands the fluidity of water' Blade's face cleared as well. Ryan, quick to speak and quick of thought, uses the solid earth' Ryan stood up straight from the position she had once been in, vomiting. Mark, kind, perceptive, intellegent, rules the instantaneous power of lightning' Mark stood from being on the ground, writhing in agony. And Rei. Smart, quick, strong willed, perceptive, clever. Rei controls the unpredictablity of raging fire' I hadn't been in pain, but a feeling of joy washed over me. She leads her friends towards Zibach's cause. You, Vesti, attempt to control all five aspects of my power. You, spiteful, condescending, can do no more than stir a breath of wind' The elements pulsed brighter, anger flashing in multi colored eyes.   
How dare you insult me!! These drakelings could never match my power!'  
SILENCE MORTAL!!' the small dragon said, commanding though size almost lessened any threat. I finally realized that time itself had stopped. Check your reserves, mortal. The Black Dragon has done nothing past block your heavy handed attacks. Don't ever underestimate the demons empowered by my abilities. Your time has come, Vesti. You will plague this world no longer!!' The once holdable dragon grew in size until it surpassed the length of my dragon form. Your purpose is gone, Vesti. A new order will take hold, one that does not manipulate the minds of others. The New Order will be ruled by the Chosen Ones, hand picked by my only masters, the gods themselves. _Dethira la minfirthe, zar scain nar sen leeisa, demsi lou mesnia_' I understood perfectly. It was said in the old langauge; Commander of fire, I give you my blessing, go in peace_._ _Melda, mis esnala liu rect_' Human, you life is gone_._ This was directed at Vesti. Apparently, he knew the old language. Before he could be struck down, and before I could react, he shot the remainder of his magic at Mark.  
I will return for your head!!!' he yelled just before he disappeared. I snapped out of a daze and found Mark on the ground, breathing shallow, face twisted in agony. Time resumed just quick enough for Ghan to be scared witless by my shattering scream. While I dropped to my knees to inspect the damage, yil, the dragon, shrunk back to its original size and landed on my shoulder.   
Mark....' I choked out, figthing a lump in my throat.  
It....-hurts' he gasped in pain. I was vaguely aware of my friends creating a circle around Mark.   
Shhhh.... be still, I'll see what I can do' I said, gathering my magic to perform the healing spell.   
You can do nothing' yil said in a sorrow filled voice. The darkness will spread until it takes complete control, changing him into something like Vesti. We have to end it'   
No' I whispered.   
Rei--' Mark hissed. Be strong. I love you' He brought a hand up to stroke my cheek.   
And I you' I took the chance and shared with him a sweet kiss, our last.   
Rei, spitfire, take-AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' he screamed at the pain. Take my magic' he said in a shuttering breath.   
No....don't go.....Don't leave me!!!!' I cried.   
Rei!! Be......be strong' With this, he closed his eyes and a ball of pure gold materialized right over his head. I took his last gift to me and held it against my heart, and it became a part of my soul. Mark's eyes opened and I could see the pain, anguish, love, and growing hatred there.   
Do it now, before it spreads' he said. Slowly, unwillingly, I drew my mother's dagger, pulsing white, blue, and red. I placed the tip right above his heart.   
I love you. I will always be there' he said, and the hatred disappeared for a moment.   
I'm so sorry' I said. Gathering all of my courage, I plunged the knife deep into his chest. Immense pain flashed across his face, replaced quickly by a joy unknown to many in this world. His once bright gold eyes faded. I was empty. A searing pain made itself known on my Hell's Fire tattoo. The flames had turned jet black. I felt a slight squeeze on my shoulder and turned to face yil.   
He is well deserving of the farewell of the gods. Blade, if you would cleanse him?' Blade stepped up, tears streaming down her face and called water to clean the body.   
Rei, if you please?' I called upon hot, high, red flames laced with electricity to creamate it. I watched the ashes settle. Ryan, a spell?' Ryan cast her spell and for an instant, the ashes turned emerald green. Jason?' Jason called a small whirlwind that picked up every ash and sent them to all the corners of the world. Where every one falls, a bush of perfect yellow roses will grow that can never be cut down. Take my blessing, children of my power. Use it wisely to the cause of good. _De esnal liu de recti. Retchte, liu mila esilina_' To live is to die. Death, is a new beginning'. yil turned back into the eight droplets of light. Ryan was given brown, Blade blue, and Jason white. I was presented with red. A part of the yellow was given to me. Black, green, silver, and some of the yellow was left. The rest hovered for a moment then burst into a million tiny fragments. I watched as they disappeared.   
Without warning, a beam of pure white light shot down from the Mystic Moon and engulfed me in its brilliance.   
Take care you guys' I said. I'll come back' As I was lifted away, a single tear left my eye. Where it landed stands a large rose bush with beautiful, perfect, blood red roses.   


  
_La Siel  
  
  
_Forever is hope; that which none can destroy, as it burns as bright   
as the sun in the hearts of all people. no matter how dim the world.  
  
Mark Murphy  
1985-2002  
Though his body is gone, his soul lives on forever  
in the hearts of those which he loved.   
May the gods of Gaea welcome his  
spirit into their world; the realm of heaven.   
  
  
  
  
  
De esnal liu de recti. Retchte, liu mila esilina  
To live is to die. Death, is new life.   
  
  
  
  


Please let me know what you think. That's the whole story and I'm working on a sequel. (a/n) Mark Murphy is a fictional character. The memorial adds to the reality.   
-Lil Pyro


End file.
